


Uroboros

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Courting Rituals, Dragon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elf Eren Yeager, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Slow Build, consenting use of aphrodesiac, dragon cock, dragon/elf smut, ebb2k17, references to past dragon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: Eren, a young elven man, dwells in a village on the shore of a lake deep in the wilds that comprise the elves' domain. As a hunter and fisherman, he holds a great deal of knowledge about the beings and creatures that call the wilds their home. All except the dragons, the last of which died centuries ago, long before he was born. A tragic fact that Eren desperately wishes were not true, for all that he is powerless to change it.Until the day he swims in a secluded cove, and Eren meets the last person he would ever expect. A meeting that turns out to be the first of many, as well as the start of an unlikely friendship. One that will lead to two beings growing closer than they ever dreamed possible, all while changing the world for the better.





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! My Ereri big bang fic is finally complete, and I'm so happy to finally post it! Thank you to [Keth](http://bfketh.tumblr.com/) and [Shulkie](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/) for hosting this event! And special thanks to Keth for helping with the title of this fic!
> 
> Additional thanks go to [Chris](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/), [ackermission](https://ackermission.tumblr.com/), and [nori-cat](https://nori-cat.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing. You all gave me so much help, and I'm truly grateful for all your kind words and feedback during the writing process!
> 
> And go check out the amazing art my partner arteis drew for the fic! You can view the first piece [here](http://arteis.tumblr.com/post/170697759046/my-first-ebb-piece-for-uroboros-by-icecat45)! 
> 
> EDIT: The second piece can be viewed [here](http://arteis.tumblr.com/post/170906139821/my-second-piece-for-icys-fic-uroboros-if)!

When dawn broke, Eren Jaeger rose from his bed. His room was still dark, given how early it was. But even so, the sliver of light that shone through the window enabled him to see. See, and dress himself beyond his current state. Strolling through the village in his undergarments just wouldn’t do, even at an early hour such as this one. While it _was_ true that not many of Shiganshina’s residents were awake at this time, the opposite would soon be true.

For what Eren had planned today, rising early was a necessity.

Quietly, so as not to wake his parents, the young elf dressed quickly. Well, he was young as far as elves were concerned. After all, elves lived many times the lifespan of a human. Young though Eren was, he was still old enough to be an adult. Had been for several years, now, though those years did not show in his appearance. A pair of brown pants and a green shirt; finely woven, yet durable and made to withstand wear. A well-worn pair of boots, too; its leather soft and supple. Then, Eren ran his fingers through his brown hair, and did not have to look at himself in a mirror to know that he was presentable.

After dressing himself, Eren picked up the empty pack on the floor at the foot of his bed. Leaving his room shortly afterwards, closing the door behind him quietly. His parents had their own room situated across from his own. The entrances to both of their rooms were arranged in a circle on the second floor of their home.  Nothing else was present on the second floor, save the circular area that surrounded the staircase that spiraled down to the first floor. Because of this, Eren took extra care to remain quiet, so that he did not wake his family.

His family’s home was not built from cut timber or quarried stone, as one might expect. Rather, it was settled inside a living tree, having been carefully fashioned through the power of elven magic. His parents were the one to create it, having spent month after month with magic working the wood into a wide open space inside it’s immense trunk and branches. All the homes in Shiganshina were held within one of many great trees, each shaped with such an incantation.

Once he’d tip-toed down the stairs, Eren used what little magic he possessed to conjure a small orb of yellow light. It produced a warm, soft glow; enough to allow him to find the items he searched for. Specifically, food. Stored in cabinets in the kitchen, and kept fresh by the enchantments cast by his parents. Well, fresh for longer than it would have remained otherwise. Given that Eren knew what he was searching for, finding said food items and squirreling them away in his pack didn’t take long.

Before he left, there was one last thing Eren needed to do. Locating a sheet of parchment, along with a quill and an inkwell, Eren scrawled out a message for his family. One that would let them know what his plan for the day was. Despite this being a sort of routine, one Eren’s family was quite familiar with, he did not want them to worry. Not now, not ever.

Those small tasks done, Eren extinguished the orb of light with a hushed whisper. Then, he made his way out the door, closing it behind him. Ignoring his bow and quiver of arrows situated near the door. They would be needed, had Eren intended to hunt today. Bring back fresh meat for his family and village, along with the pelts that were more than valuable enough to trade in. Along with other tasks, oh yes. But today was one of the days where Eren was free from any such duties. There were no fish to catch, no pelts to sell. Today was meant for relaxation and calm.

Today, Eren was free to explore the vast forests near his village… And sneak away to his favorite place. A secret one. One that he had discovered, and that only he knew of.

Outside, dawn was only just beginning to break. Soon enough, the sun’s rays would begin to shine to the east, lighting up the calm surface of the lake. As always, Eren could see the still waters of the lake when he looked to the east only briefly. The lake his small village was nestled on the shore of, along with the high cliffs bordering the village to the north and south. Sheer cliffs comprised the majority of the shoreline of the vast lake, rendering much of it inaccessible. Indeed, his village was situated in one of the few places where settlement along the shore was possible. As well as being the only village situated along the lakeshore. The only village for many miles, actually. This deep in the wilderness that comprised the elven lands, that was not surprising.

Yet even so, Eren and his fellow Elven villagers were not alone. The wordless songs of inhuman beauty that carried across the water’s surface on many a night said as much. Songs heard by himself and the others in his village, and ones they did not fear. For the ones who sang those songs were peaceful beings. Merfolk, to be precise. Given that they were peaceful, Eren’s village lives on good terms with them. Some villagers, Eren included, even came to call some of them close friends.

Yet none of that seemed to explain the otherworldly nature of the songs. For although Eren knew the merfolk were talented singers, had even seen them singing on occasion… These songs were like none he’d ever heard from them. Perhaps it was as Armin and Mikasa always said. That he’d simply never met their most talented singers yet.

Although… there _was_ another possibility. An impossible one, given the few stories his parents knew of such beings… yet a possibility all the same. Tales of the dragons, water, fire, ice were told by his parents, though it seemed they knew just as little as he did about the dragons. After all, the elves far before him or his parents had… Had hunted the beings for their scales and body. Only cared that they had a value to merchants for some coin or valuables. By the time the elves realized the horror they had wrought, it had been too late. It was said that the last dragons died shortly afterwards. And to this day, the elves were ashamed of their ancestors’ horrific actions.

As Eren made his way through the sleeping village to the west, he wondered what it would be like to gaze upon a dragon soaring through the clouds, or dancing beneath the waves. Only briefly, though. To his sorrow, such a thing could never be...

Yet today, Eren would not allow himself to dwell on such tragic thoughts. Not today, when his focus should be on peace, and relaxation. So his aim, once he’d entered the forest and gotten past the cliffs, was to turn north. North, through the slowly lightening forest alive with birdsong and the buzz of insects… The sweet fragrance of the abundant wildflowers, ones that bloomed in late spring, in a multitude of colors and shades… It would take time for Eren to reach his destination, hence his reason for waking at the crack of dawn. Yet it was a journey worth making every time. Though the route was familiar, there was always something new to be seen on each trip, or so it seemed. Along with the bone-deep sense of peace Eren always felt in the forest.

A feeling that brought a soft smile to his face, as it always did. Shiganshina was his home, and the forest he explored so frequently felt like it, too.

As usual, it was mid-morning before Eren came close to his destination. Still trekking north, Eren’s eyes studied the cliff to his right carefully. The way to his destination would soon be apparent, concealed as it was in the rock face. So well that Eren himself might miss it, despite the countless trips he’d made here. It was because of this, and one other reason, why it seemed like no one else ever came here.

Suddenly, Eren stopped, and turned to face the cliff. Strode towards it, his eyes fixed on the vines growing up this part of the rock face, as well as a few bushy shrubs growing at the base of it. Without stopping, he made his way through the foliage… and into an opening in the rock face. Well hidden, indeed; it was the very thing Eren had sought. A passageway, barely taller than he was and slightly wider, that soon opened onto a narrow ravine.

Looking up, Eren could see the blue sky once more. A welcome sight, even though it hadn’t been hidden from him for long. He shivered in anticipation, tearing his gaze away from the sky and looking forward instead. Continuing to walk slowly through the ravine once he did. Slowly, because Eren always enjoyed taking in the sights around him. Like how the ground, as well as the cliffs to either side of him were covered in lush green moss… The small clusters of white flowers that bloomed here and there… Everything here was vibrant and beautiful.

Like the sight that lay before Eren as he turned a bend in the ravine. Pale sand, leading down to calm water. Picking up his pace only slightly, Eren soon stepped out of the ravine, his feet still in contact with the stone when he did.

As always, Eren took a long moment, and drank in the sight of the hidden cove before him. Unlike many places along the lakeshore, a strip of land stretched out from the base of the cliffs until it reached the water’s edge. One largely populated by trees and other plants, which grew right up to the water’s edge along almost the entire shore of the cove. Except for what lay before him, of course. A beach of white sand, dotted here and there with large boulders. And of course, the still surface of the water before him. The cove was large. _Very_ large, and in the distance Eren could see where the cliffs converged once more. The thin strip of water between them, which Eren knew led to the rest of the lake. Though he could not see it, due to how the cliffs twisted and turned.

Had he not seen that, Eren would have called this cove a single lake, in and of itself. A small one, but a lake all the same. And since no one ever fished in or paddled their boats to this part of the lake, it was no wonder the cove had gone undiscovered. Everyone feared the fish that inhabited these waters, the serpents whose bite would kill any elf, no matter age nor size. No one dared to take such a risk.

Truly, this was Eren’s secret place.

Eren did not reflect on his thoughts for long. Making his way onto the sand, Eren stopped next to one of the boulders. Stripping down to his undergarments, he set his clothes on top of the rock once he’d removed them. Feeling the warm sand under his bare feet, Eren sighed happily as he closed the distance between himself and the water.

As always, the water was pleasantly cool when it came into contact with his feet, and soon with the rest of him. Deep, too, as it was not long before Eren’s feet could no longer touch the bottom. Were far from coming in contact with it, actually. But for all that, Eren did not fear drowning. Swimming came as easily to him as it did to a fish. Well, and the fact that his family and friends all _said_ he swam like one.

Not that Eren minded the comparison. It was quite the compliment, actually.

While he swam, Eren looked down into the water as often as he could. At massive rocks – far larger than any on the beach – and fallen trees resting on the bottom. At the vibrant green plants growing wherever they could. Especially the water lilies that grew close to shore, and their lovely flowers. And of course, he couldn’t help looking at the many fish that swam throughout the cove. Some were brightly colored, while others were more subdued, yet all were beautiful in their own way.

Eventually, Eren came to float on his back in the middle of the cove. His eyes closed, the sun warming his tanned skin. It was late morning, or just a little after it. More than enough time remained between now and sunset. Sighing, a blissful smile tugged at Eren’s lips. This… there was nothing more relaxing than swimming here. Alone, enjoying the peace and serenity of a place only he knew of…

Suddenly, a loud splash sounded out across the cove, and the previously still water rippled around Eren’s form. In an instant, Eren’s eyes snapped open, and he flipped over to face whatever had made the sound-

Only to see nothing but the rippling water, the glare of the sun obscuring whatever lay beneath the surface. Whatever had done this has been large. _Very_ large. Some of the fish in the lake reached great sizes, yet none that were sizable enough to create a sound like this ever swam here. At least as far as Eren knew, given that he’d never _seen_ any giant fish here. Nor could such a sound be made by one of the merfolk, who occasionally swam here while he did. So what could have…

A moment, before the water erupted before him, just a short distance away. A head, followed by a long neck, graced with shimmering sapphire blue scales… The pale blue frills along the sides of the face, and a mane on the back of the neck of the same color… The slightly curved black horns… And how the spray of water glittered in the sunlight, making the sight before him even more beautiful…

Upon seeing what, or more precisely, _who_ , had appeared before him, Eren could only gaze in wonder, shock, and surprise. This couldn’t be real. Dragons had been murdered, _killed_ so very long ago. And yet, before him, one swam, watching him with an equally curious eye. It had to be some sort of illusion, a spell of some kind. But… A spell had indicators. One who has seen an illusion can find small details that give them away, but no. This… This seemed completely real.

From what little Eren had learned, he also knew that dragons were shapeshifters. Capable of changing into a form like an elf’s or a human’s, yet different. Though _how_ different… That, Eren had never learned.

In dragon form, the dragon’s head turned to the right, and Eren’s green eyes met grey ones. With slitted pupils, like those of a cat. Waiting, apparently, for him to say something. Ignoring the dragon, whomever they might be, would be rude. Really, Eren knew he should say something. Some sort of greeting, and yet it was if his mouth had been stuffed with wool. Of all the times, now really wasn’t the one to be so awestruck he lost the ability to speak…

 _“You know, if you don’t close your mouth, bugs will fly inside it.”_ The deep voice echoed in Eren’s mind. Only there, for the dragon shifter’s mouth did not move. Rife with amusement, and… Curiosity, yes, that too. _“Who are you?”_

Swallowing, Eren finally managed to speak. “Eren. I’m an elf, and I live in the village on the lake shore.” It could have been less awkward, but it would do.

 _“I know of your village. Though I’ve never come close enough to get a good look.”_ That only made sense, of course.

Why would a dragon reveal themself to an elven village, after all that the elves had done to their kind?

 _‘At least I know I can talk to him.’_ “I know. I… I thought dragons were gone from the world. And yet… here you are...” However impossible this was, Eren could not deny the truth of it. “And… I told you my name, but you haven’t told me yours.” Eren refrained from asking outright, for he did not know if such a thing was considered rude among the water dragon shifters.

Fortunately, it wasn’t. _“It’s Levi. I come here to sun myself in the shallows from time to time. Yet I never expected to find you here. This place is well hidden, after all.”_ And not easy to find, by any stretch of the imagination. From the land, and from the lake, as well.

Eren couldn’t help smiling. “I know. I discovered this place on accident when I was younger. Since it’s so peaceful here, I come here as often as I can.”

To that, Levi could only nod in agreement. Eren was right, of course. Few places along the lake were as secluded as this one. Given that truth, it was no wonder this cove was so peaceful. On the few occasions Levi had visited this place in the past, a sense of peace and calm had always washed over him. One that was only natural, given how serene and quiet this particular cove always felt. Of course, Levi didn’t visit this place often, since it was quite a distance from his lair.

Levi didn’t have long to reflect on his thoughts.

 _“Levi, where are you? You said you’d hunt with me, today.”_ Farlan’s voice was expectant, as though he believed Levi might have forgotten.

 _“I’ll be there. Soon.”_ Levi’s thoughts toward him were warm, as were the thoughts he received in return. Then, he spoke to Eren. _“I can’t stay any longer. My friend is waiting for me.”_

Eren nodded, agreeing that Levi should go. That he should go meet his friend… But before Levi left, a new thought popped into Eren’s mind. “Will I see you again, Levi?” He’d had a good impression of the shifter, and didn’t want this to be the only time they met.

_“I’m sure you will. How often do you come here?”_

“As often as I can.” Eren took a moment to think. “Can we meet here a week from today?” Asking couldn’t hurt, could it?

 _“We can.”_ Wordless relief flowed through Eren at those words. _“I’ll see you again soon, Eren.”_

Eren spoke his parting words, then. “Well, goodbye. For now, anyway.” He smiled. “See you later!”

At those words, Levi tucked his forelegs and hind legs close to his body, and dove beneath the surface once more with a flick of his tail. And Eren watched the sunlight bounce off his iridescent blue scales as he dove. The water rippled, even after Levi disappeared from sight. Though they had parted ways, Eren and Levi knew they would meet a second time. Neither of them had expected this…

An elf and a dragon, speaking to one another. Neither Levi nor Eren had ever expected this to occur, nor to agree to meet again. It almost seemed as if it were the start of a friendship, and both of them wondered where such a thing would lead.


	2. The Second Meeting

One week later, Eren rose at first light, as always. Though this time, he shivered in excitement. Well, more-so than usual anyway. On the days when Eren stole away to swim in the secret cove he’d discovered, excitement always bubbled up within him, increasing in intensity the closer he got to his secret place.

Except this time, it was different. As Eren quietly dressed, he knew his excitement did not simply stem from his anticipation of visiting the cove again, though that was certainly part of it. But it was not the only reason this time. This time, he had something new to look forward to. Or rather, a meeting with someone.

Today, he was going to meet with Levi again.

It had been a week, after all, and today was the day they’d agreed to meet again. As Eren finished dressing, proceeding to pack the rest of his supplies for the day’s outing, he wondered what would be different this time. What would happen between himself and Levi, during their second meeting? Whatever the answer, it would be revealed today, one way or another. That Levi would meet him at the cove, Eren did not doubt. He barely knew Levi, that much was true. But even so, Eren held a good impression of the water dragon shifter. As such, he did not believe Levi was one to break a promise. Or forget one.

As always, Eren scrawled a note for his family before leaving. No one in the village would mind him taking a trip so soon. Especially not after he’d done more than his share of hunting and fishing this week, along with gathering herbs and plants for Shiganshina’s healers, alchemists, and herbalists while he did.

Walking to the cove was its own reward, however. As Eren walked through the brush, he noticed more subtle details about the beauty of the forest around him. Especially now, as Eren finally reached the hidden entrance. Moving aside the vegetation concealing it, then allowing it to settle back into place, in such a way that it would appear that he’d never been here. The way he always did, whenever he travelled to his secret place.

Walking through the narrow, mossy ravine, lit by the sun filtering through the clouds, Eren already felt at peace. With every step that took him closer to the cove, how could he not? Peace and contentment were only natural feelings, in a beautiful place such as this. It was because of that that Eren knew he would continue to return here.

A soothing thought, truly.

Now, he would no longer enjoy this alone. For today at least. Today, Levi would be here with him. That was amazing on its own, for Eren would not have expected the water dragon shifter to appear before him, or even speak to him. Yet both of those things had happened, unlikely as they were. Even more unlikely, was the fact that he and Levi were meeting again. All of this was enough to further spark Eren’s curiosity about why things had happened this way.

Perhaps he could ask Levi, once he got to know the shifter better.

But such questions fluttered through Eren’s mind only briefly. For it was not long before he stepped out of the ravine, and into the hidden cove. Taking in the sight of all that lay before him, as always. The trees, the still water, the beach…

Along with who lay _on_ the beach. Levi sprawled out on the sand in his dragon form, his head resting at the top of the beach. Facing Eren, with his eyes closed, while his tail swished back and forth lazily through the water. A tail with a fin on each side, for the majority of its length. Fins that no doubt assisted Levi in moving swiftly and gracefully through the water. And Eren could truly see how _large_ Levi was in his dragon form for the first time. Along with seeing how all of him was covered in sapphire blue scales, all of which shimmered when the sun hit them right. And the fact that the space between the toes on his forelegs and hind legs was partially webbed, no doubt to help him swim better.

The absence of wings, too, was an obvious feature. Both fire and frost dragons soared effortlessly through the sky on leathery wings, Eren knew from the old tales. The ones he heard of as a child, fascinated by as he listened to his mother tell them. Levi’s lack of wings made perfect sense. After all, he was a being who was perfectly at home in the water. Who simply flew in a different manner.

Upon seeing Levi rest so peacefully, Eren strode forward. Fearlessly, of course. Levi would not harm him, and as such, Eren felt safe here with him. In awe, too. It was still hard for him to believe this was actually happening. That it was real…

 _Oh_ , how real it was. When Eren drew close, Levi’s eyes opened, and he blinked, before raising his head. Making eye contact with Eren once he did.

“You must sleep very lightly, if I could wake you up _that_ easily.” His eyes had been closed, after all, so it was only a natural assumption to make.

A sharp exhale of warm breath washed over Eren. _“I wasn’t sleeping. I was basking in the sun.”_ Levi paused, before his thoughts echoed in Eren’s mind once more. _“But I don’t blame you for thinking that way.”_ A touch of laughter, too.

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Basking? You mean, like a lizard or a turtle?” It would only make sense, if that were the case…

Levi stood, stretching to his full height. At the shoulder, he towered over Eren. At least ten feet tall, if Eren had to guess, though probably closer to eleven.

 _“Yes,_ **_basking_ ** _.”_ Levi opened his mouth to yawn, revealing a mouth full of sharp, white teeth. _“We don’t have to. As dragons, we’re naturally very warm all the time. But even so, basking in the sun feels… good.”_ A poor choice of words, really. Though it was hard to explain how it felt when the sun warmed his scales. Or his scales and skin, in his other form. It would take far too long to explain, and Levi didn’t think he had the words to describe his alternative form.

Despite being curious, Eren would not push him to transform, or even ask. Perhaps Levi would reveal his other form eventually, though if he did, it would certainly take time. After all, they had just met. And such trust would take time to build, especially considering the tragic, bloody history between their species.

But even so, they seemed to be getting along well. Perhaps even forming a budding friendship.

“Well… Elves don’t _need_  to spent lots of time outside, in the sun. But I always have, because it feels good, and relaxing.” Eren commented, trying to show that he understood in some way, at least. Being outside, under the sun had always made him feel happy, and at peace. It was the same for the others in his village as well, Eren knew.

Then, Eren heard a low sound, like a hum come from Levi who was now stretching out his large, lean body.

 _“I suppose that’s something our kinds have in common.”_ Levi hadn’t expected to learn such a thing, having learned to avoid elves before now. Avoid them, his mother had taught him, or he would be slain. Slain, to sate another’s desire for glory and power.

Yet being here, and resting on the beach with Eren sitting before him, speaking with him like he would a friend…

Levi could never have imagined this happening, in all his years until now. Yet here he was.

Here _they_ were, doing something both their species had long considered impossible. Unlikely couldn’t even begin to describe this, and neither Eren nor Levi knew where it might lead them. Despite that, they were relaxed, in each other’s presence. Eager to learn more about each other. To know each other better, and also to learn whether everything they’d been taught was true, or false.

That being said, there was one question that had burned itself in Eren’s mind. Especially after Levi had mentioned having to meet a friend of his. It was something Eren had considered over the past week since their first meeting, and a topic he wasn’t sure how to approach.

Truthfully, Eren wondered at the nature of Levi’s friend. Could his friend be another water dragon dwelling within the lake? Or perhaps one of the merfolk? And if not… Could it truly be as Eren feared, and that Levi was the very last living dragon? Eren had no evidence to confirm _or_ deny such a theory, but… He truly hoped it wasn’t true. For Levi to be the last of his kind would be truly tragic, Eren thought, as his gaze turned downcast.

And there was only one way to find out. “So, your kind… Are there many? Of the water dragons, I mean.” Eren thought that was a good place to start.

Though he also hoped the dragons of fire and ice still lived, somewhere in the world.

At Eren's words, Levi gazed at him thoughtfully. That wasn’t a question Levi expected Eren to ask, especially so soon. Yet he could see how Eren’s brow had furrowed, and the fear in his downcast eyes. Levi couldn’t tell the precise nature of Eren’s fear, though it was almost as if he feared there were so few dragons left they would soon disappear from the world. Such a curious sentiment for an elf, when they’d once shown no mercy for dragon-kind, slaying young and old alike.

Yet Eren was different, unlike anything Levi had ever expected an elf to be.

As such, Levi felt no hesitation in assuaging Eren’s worries. _“There are many water dragons left in the world.”_ Levi murmured though their mental like softly. _“Hundreds… No, thousands. Far fewer than there once were, true. But not so few that our kind will die out. And… the same is true of my kin of fire and ice.”_ In truth, more dragons had been born during their years in seclusion away from the world.

And even more soon would, as Levi knew quite well.

When Levi’s warm, gentle voice resounded in his mind, a wordless relief filled Eren, so great it almost threatened to consume him. He looked up, then, smiling as he met Levi’s eyes once more. To know, for certain, that his own people had not doomed the dragons alone was enough. Yet so was being trusted with such knowledge. A knowledge that Eren would keep secret, as surely Levi and the others of his kind would not want their existence revealed to all.

After all the horror elves had wrought on the dragons, it would only make sense that they would wish to choose when they revealed themselves to the wider world once more.

And in his happiness, Eren wished to share some of what his own life was like. “That’s… I’m so glad you’re not alone, Levi…” After a moment of thought, he felt it was only fair to share some of what his own life was like. “There are many people in my village. Some of whom have large families, and many children. And we hunt for game in the forest, and catch fish from the lake. To support ourselves, and trade with others who visit Shiganshina.” It was a simple life, Eren knew. Yet it was a good one. One that allowed him to live in happiness, with his family, and those he called friends.

Friends that now included Levi, it would seem. They could have met only once,  and chosen to never cross paths again. Yet here they were. Meeting again, and getting to know one another better.

Then, they fell into a comfortable silence for a time. Simply relaxing in the sun. Listening to the birds sing in the trees, the wind sighing through the trees, the water gently lapping against the shore… Truly, it was a calm, peaceful moment for them both, however impossible it had seemed before now.

It was in this moment, that a new question came to Eren’s mind. “Say, Levi…” Levi’s gazed at him attentively, at his voice. “How old are you?” A question Eren hadn’t expected to come to mind, yet one he now couldn’t help asking.

He knew so little of dragons, after all...

And Levi, well… he saw no harm in indulging such a simple curiosity. _“I’m two-hundred years old, as of last winter.”_ Levi paused, watching Eren’s eyes go wide, before continuing. _“Among my kind, I’m considered an adult, yet still young. Dragons… we can live thousands of years, should nothing else end our lives. Some of the ancient dragons, those few who still live… they’ve lived so long, I don’t think any but_ **_they_ ** _know how long they’ve truly lived.”_

It was incredible, to know just how long dragons could live. How long _Levi_ could live. “I see. We elves live very long lives, too. For thousands of years. Forever, even.” Eren paused, before continuing. “I turned one hundred and ninety, just this spring. And I’m also considered an adult, if a bit young, among elves.” Elves and dragons had far longer lifespans than many other beings and creatures in this world. It was simply how they were, part of the very fabric of their respective natures.

 _“Our people have that in common, then.”_ As well as an unexpected fact they had in common, Levi thought, warmth and happiness suffusing his tone. To know that they had this in common…

It was enough to make Levi wonder how else they were the same, in spite of their obvious differences. As well as fill him with a certainty that he and Eren could have a very long friendship indeed. That this was likely the beginning of such a thing, wherever it might lead.

Eren then hummed in agreement with Levi’s words. So the two of them fell into a companionable silence once more…

Until Eren spoke once more. “As much as I like sitting on the beach, and talking with you, I did come here to swim…” So that’s what he would do.

Stripping down to his undergarments, Eren tossed his clothes down on the white sand. Not caring that his clothes got sand on them; after all, he could simply shake them out later before putting them back on. Nor did he mind doing so in front of Levi, for it wasn’t as if Levi was wearing clothes as a dragon. Nor did he seem to mind, having seen Eren in such a state when they’d met the week before.

Upon seeing Eren begin casually tossing off his clothes, Levi tilted his head, and studied Eren closely.  He knew almost nothing about Elven culture, that much was true. But with how many clothes the young men had been wearing, surely tossing them off in front of a near stranger wasn’t a typical thing to do.

As Eren stripped to his undergarments, Levi could see that he was strong, and muscular. Clearly capable of fighting, perhaps of even wielding a blade. Yet… knowing what he knew of Eren, it was difficult to see him ruthlessly killing simply for the pleasure of it. He had a strength to him, yes… Yet it did not seem to be a ruthless, cruel sort of strength.

Of what sort, Levi did not yet precisely know. Yet even though he’d only known Eren a short time, he already felt a sense of ease in the elf’s companionship.

As Eren walked towards the water, he looked back, meeting Levi’s eyes once more. “You know, Levi… Maybe you could join me while I swim?” He said with a gentle smile. “Unless you’d prefer to keep basking in the sun...” Either of which Eren was fine with.

Although he did hope Levi accepted his offer.

At that, Levi rose to his feet, stretching his limbs once more as he did so. Then, Levi turned to face the still waters of the lake, while never breaking eye contact with Eren. _“Then I’ll join you, Eren.”_ He murmured as he linked his thoughts with Eren’s for a brief moment. As a water dragon, swimming, and dwelling beneath the waves, had long since become second nature to him.

So it was that Eren waded into the cool waters, as he so often did. Sighing as the water surrounded him, as he swam further into the still waters of the cove. It was as he had always done…

Only now, Levi swam with him.

For a time, they simply remained silent. Simply because they felt like it. While they did, Eren thought once more about his current situation. That Levi had even shown himself was incredible enough, but that they had met a second time… Well, Eren wasn’t sure _what_ to think of all this. It was a good feeling, though, for Levi was obviously kind, and made pleasant conversation with him. Perhaps this was the beginning of a friendship between them. Thinking of such a thing was nice. Very nice.

Along with enjoying all the beauty his secret place held, Eren spent much of his time watching Levi. Hardly tanking his eyes off the dragon, as Levi inhaled a deep breath into his lungs, and slipped beneath the surface.

Then, Eren truly couldn’t look away, for all he could do was watch in awe, as Levi swam through the water. Gracefully, in such a way that it could not be denied that Levi was adapted for this. Eren looked down, and watched how Levi moved. Flaring the fins on his tail here and there, to better propel himself through the water, Levi’s movements were sinuous and elegant in form. Even more-so when Eren sucked in a breath, and dove beneath the surface for as long as he was able. Opening his eyes once he did so, something he was not unfamiliar with doing, so that he could swim with Levi that way, too.

Until he had to surface for air, of course.

Nothing, it seemed, could detract from the happiness Eren found in his new friendship.

As it turned out, Levi’s thoughts ran along similar lines. When he’d visited this cove last week, he’d seen Eren swimming there, and not for the first time. However, what Levi hadn’t expected at first was to reveal himself willingly. Reveal himself to one he should have called an enemy, and avoided at all costs.

Yet Levi _had_ done such a thing. Not only had he revealed himself, revealed to an elf that dragons still lived… He’d also learned that the elf’s name was Eren, and had given his own name in return. Even so, initially, he hadn’t expected to agree to meet with Eren again. All of this had been unexpected. Still was, and he still wasn’t completely sure what to make of all this. For this reason, Levi had held off on telling his friends what had happened on that particular day. Kept that information securely locked away in his mind, at least until he knew what to make of it.

So far, everything he’d experienced with Eren had been good, leaving him wanting to spend more time with the elf. Get to know him better. Taken like that, it was as if these meetings were simply the start of a friendship between himself and Eren. Levi hoped so.

They both hoped so.

Eventually, a new question formed in Eren’s mind, and he couldn’t help breaking the peaceful silence between them, as Levi surfaced in front of him.. “Last time, you had to leave to meet your friend. They’re not expecting you today, are they?” Eren didn’t mind if that was indeed the case. He simply didn’t want to take away from whatever time Levi spent with his friend.

Turning to face Eren, Levi replied. _“No, Farlan isn’t expecting me today. But Isabel is. Farlan… has his own plans for the day.”_ Levi knew why. Knew that Farlan and Isabel were mates, and that now… Now, one of them would always remain present in their lair. So that they could protect something infinitely precious. _“Last week, Farlan and I met, so we could hunt in the lake. For schools of trout, this time. I’d had time before we’d agreed to meet, so i’d thought to come here, and see if I could steal a few moments to bask in the sun. This week, I’m hunting with Isabel. The two of them are water dragons, like me, and trout… Trout happens to be a favorite of ours.”_ He would have spent longer in Eren’s company last week, had Farlan not called him to the hunt. Not that he was complaining, of course, for the trout they’d caught had been exceptionally delicious that day.

It was something Eren could relate to, actually. “I hunt and fish to support my village, on many days when I don’t come here. Either that, or I search for whatever plants are most needed to make healing salves and potions.” Or he’d simply relax around the village with his friends and family, enjoying the time he spent with them.

Levi hummed. _“So, how often_ **_do_ ** _you try to come here?”_ It was simple curiosity, really.

To which Eren replied. “As often as I can, remember?” Eren paused, before continuing. “I won’t be able to visit next week, though. I don’t usually come here so often, and, well… It’s probably for the best if I spend that time at home.” As much as he already enjoyed meeting with Levi, Eren didn’t want to neglect spending time with his friends and family. “But maybe we could meet again two weeks from now?” Asking couldn’t hurt.

Levi nodded in response. _“Then we’ll meet again two weeks from now. But until then, enjoy the time you spend with those you care about.”_ Until they parted ways today, they’d simply enjoy the time they spent together.

After those words were spoken, Eren and Levi remained together. Enjoying each other’s company, until the time came for Levi to join Isabel in the hunt, and they parted ways. Eren, to return to his village, and Levi to the lake, where he ventured off to meet his friend. Yet through that, they grew a little more certain of the budding friendship between them.

Even so, both of them still wondered what would become of it.


	3. A Normal Day

On this day, Eren did not rise at first light, the way he had last week. Indeed, it was how things happened for him on most days. Last night, he’d drifted off to sleep at a decent hour. And today, he rose early enough in the morning to eat breakfast and enjoy a full, productive day. But not so early as he would on days when he left for the cove. Oh, Eren would gladly have snuck off there today, had he not already made plans to fish. As well as plans to spend time with Armin and Mikasa. Yet those things did not trouble him in the slightest, for in just a week, he would be going there again.

Would meet with _Levi_ again.

For now, though, Eren set about getting ready for the day. As he sat up in bed, he stretched his arms and legs, yawning as he did so. The last traces of sleep fading from his mind, as he pushed the sheets back, and rose from his bed. Once he did, he gathered a dark crimson shirt and a pair of forest green pants, along with clean undergarments and socks, from his wardrobe. Additionally, having slept in his undergarments, as he often did in summer, Eren donned a pair of loose tan pants, along with a shirt of a similar make, simply to cover himself while he made his way down the stairs to bathe.

Then, Eren opened the door to his room, closing it behind him with a soft click. He made his way down the winding staircase in the center of his home. The wood was smooth under his bare feet, and shaped with magic from the living wood of the tree, as the rest of their home was. The trek from the second floor of his home to the first was familiar, and soon, Eren was there.

Greeted by the warm light suffusing the living area of their home. As well as the sight of his parents, beginning to prepare breakfast. While they worked, Eren saw his father’s right arm wrapped around his mother’s waist affectionately. Along with the tender gazes and soft smiles they exchanged, silently expressing the love they held for each other. His parents had already dressed for the day, having clad themselves in robes woven of forest green and earthy brown fabric. Garments that could make one look as if they blended into the forest, yet were designed for comfort.

As well as ones that befit mages, as his parents were, possessing far greater magic than he himself did. His father devoted his skills to the healing arts, while his mother was a talented herbalist. Skills that were well respected in Shiganshina, as any profession would be.

“Good morning, Eren.” His mother and father said, smiling at him before they turned to face each other once more, while Eren crossed their home’s living area.

Eren murmured his own greeting in response, and smiled as he crossed the remaining steps to the doorway leading into his home’s bathing area.

The bathing area in his home was warmly lit, courtesy of the dark orange crystal set in the ceiling. One held in place by branches sung from the tree, and enchanted to give off a warm, inviting light. Deep within the earth, Eren knew there were stones that naturally gave off their own light, without any need for a spell. However, such places were incredibly difficult to find, let alone reach. So most elves, like Eren’s family, made do by enchanting crystals with spells to illuminate them, or by summoning orbs of werelight.

A mirror and small water basin were set along one wall. And all around the circular room were carved wooden cabinets containing towels, soaps, and other items designed for one’s personal health and hygiene.

However, much of the space was occupied by the bathtub itself. Circular in shape, and likewise sung from the tree, the dark wood was smooth. Furthermore, it was large. Large enough to comfortably fit three, easily. And the tub itself was already filled with warm water, delicate wisps of steam already rising from the still, mirror-like surface. Filled, Eren knew, by magic infused into the wood itself. Magic that drew the water up from deep underground, as well as warmed and purified it.

Wasting no time, Eren undressed and stepped into the tub, lowering himself down into the warm water with a relaxed sigh. Eren closed his eyes, and leaned back against the edge of the tub. Allowing the tepid water to soothe and relax him, before setting about bathing himself. Scrubbing every inch of himself clean with a soft cloth, and lavender scented soap. Taking his time to enjoy it, as it would take time for his parents finished preparing breakfast. And because simple pleasure like this were meant to be savored.

Once Eren had finished rinsing the soap off himself, he stepped out of the bath, and dried and dressed himself in short order. Took time to look in the mirror, too, to see whether his face needed a shave. He’d shaved only two days ago, and already, he needed to do so again, preferring to keep his face clean-shaven. So, after fetching a razor from one of the cabinets, Eren set about shaving his face clean. No other parts of himself, though. Elves only shaved their facial hair, should they possess it. The rest was left untouched by both razor and shears.

Once all was said and done, Eren opened the door, stepping out from the bathing area fully dressed. To the scent of eggs frying on the stove-top, cooked by his father. While his mother worked at slicing tart green apples, and arranging them with strawberries and blackberries, along with brewing tea. The room was warmly lit by both the sun’s rays, and the pale orange crystals mounted in the walls, enchanted by his father to emit light with a softly spoken spell. Elves’ could conjure orbs of were-light to better illuminate the darkness, as Eren himself had done on numerous occasions.

Though elves possessed other methods of conjuring light, and this… this was one of them.

Pulling out a wooden chair, the legs and back intricately carved into the likeness of twisting vines, Eren seated himself at the small round table. Smiling at his parents as he did so, while they scooped the eggs out of the pan, and onto plates. Eren’s mouth watered, as his mother placed the plates before him. One containing a hearty portion of eggs, and the other containing the arrangement of fruit. Along with a cup of white tea. One that Eren recognized as one of his favorites, and one of his mother’s recipes. A blend with an especially delicate flavor, one that had to be savored slowly in order to be truly appreciated.

Savor it Eren did, as soon as his parents seated themselves in the other two chairs at the kitchen table. The tea, along with the eggs and fruit, while his parents seemed to savor their own meals, as well.

Along with sharing breakfast together, the way they so often did as a family, the three of them also discussed their plans for the day.

His father was the first to speak. “Eren. Do you still plan to fish today?” Grisha asked, from off to his left. “Or did you change your mind, and plant to hunt instead? Or if not that, gather herbs with your mother and I?” Or partake in some other activity today, his father’s words implied with a gentle smile.

Though of course, such plans would _not_ involve going away to his secret place, and meeting with Levi. Not only would he have been gone long before now, had he intended such a thing, but he and Levi had agreed to meet the following week, and not this one. Had Eren stolen away this morning, and actually gone there, he had no way of knowing if Levi would be there by sheer coincidence. Eren did not fully know where Levi went, and what he did when the two of them were apart, having met him so recently.

Even so, Eren knew they would meet again soon.

A meeting his family, and fellow villagers, knew nothing of. And that Eren would keep secret, even though Levi had not asked him to.

For now, though, he bubbled with excitement, at knowing what else he had planned for the day. “I’m still going fishing, dad. The weather will be nice today, and I should come home with a good catch.” _Should_ , not _would_. There was no telling whether one would come home with a good catch before fishing.

Though his mother held faith in his abilities. “With how good a hunter and fisherman you’ve grown to be, I know you’ll bring home a good catch.” His mother paused, before continuing. “Even more, with Mikasa and Armin beside you.”

Beside him, helping him fish, as his friends he’d known since childhood. They’d been together a long time, Eren knew. And as it always was, Eren smiled, knowing he would soon see them again. Soon, once he’d finished breakfast with his family.

*****

A few hours later, in mid-morning, Eren walked through Shiganshina towards the lakeshore. Beneath the sheltering boughs of the great trees. Trees that served as their homes, and had grown tall, over the course of ages. With the sunlight shining through the leaves, Eren felt a sense of peace walking through the village. The same way he did when venturing through the forest, as there was no barrier to mark where the village ended and the forest began.

Aside from the sight of their homes, of course.

With two baskets in hand, one containing his lunch, and another containing bait, he made his way to the shore. And soon enough, he was there. Gazing out upon the vast waters of the lake. A lake so wide and long he could scarcely glimpse the sheer cliffs he knew were on the other side. With the sun shining, white, puffy clouds standing out against the blue, and the waves gently lapping against the shore… This, too, filled Eren with a sense of tranquility.

Now that he was here, he turned to his right, and walked the few steps needed to reach his boat. A small boat that could be rowed by one, yet could comfortably seat two. Along with its oars already in place, as well as a hold on the right side, that was used to store his fishing rod and other important gear. The hold to the left, used to store his catch until he returned home.

After stowing his gear securely, Eren gripped the prow of the boat and pushed it into the water, before leaping in with practiced ease. Then, he seated himself, gripped the oars, and turned the boat. Rowing out to one of his favorite fishing spots, as always.

While he rowed, Eren took in the view around him. The wondrous sights he could see beneath the crystal clear waters. A fish eagle, circling above on the thermals, before folding its wings and plummeting towards the waves, having spotted a fish… Truly, there were many sights to be appreciated out here, should one take the time to notice them. That, and it was peaceful. Serene, and it all contributed to why Eren loved to fish the lake so much.

Hunt, too, whenever he did so.

For now, though, Eren continued on his way towards his chosen fishing spot for the day. One to the southeast, out of sight of the village proper. He reached it after an hour of steady rowing. The spot marked by many jagged stones breaking the surface here and there. They were the points of natural stone pillars, Eren knew, and he’d always thought the tips of them resembled jagged teeth. The water was deep here, too. Not so deep as it was at the northern end of the lake, but still deep enough that he could look far into the abyss, yet not far enough to see the lake bed.

Eren _also_ knew that the rock formations provided shelter for fish, and that many different kinds could be found congregating here. Of course, only time would tell how many fish he would catch today, and what kinds.

Though he would soon find out.

Removing his fishing rod from the hold, Eren checked the condition of his gear, as always. When he was done, he hooked a fat, wriggling worm, and cast it towards the rocks. Allowing it to float there in mid-water, wondering what, if any, fish would be tempted to bite. Soon enough, Eren felt a sharp tug on the end of the line. His heart pounded with excitement at the prospect of his first catch. The fish fought hard, but soon enough, Eren had reeled it in. It was a bass, Eren saw. One with striking yellow scales, and a row of uneven black spots on each flank. A small one, too. Just a little too small to keep, and make a good meal of.

So, after gripping the fish, and unhooking it, Eren released it back into the water, and watched as it darted away, towards safety.

It was then, as Eren reached into the box at his feet, to re-bait his hook, that he noticed something. A flash of glittering scarlet below the surface out of the corner of his eye, coupled with a shimmering icy blue flash beside it. Rising towards the surface swiftly, in his direction…

Eren’s heart skipped with joy upon seeing them. Even more-so when Mikasa and Armin gripped the side of the boat, and he leaned forward, hugging Mikasa first, then Armin. Merfolk they may be, but they had been Eren’s friends since childhood, and would be throughout his life, Eren knew. For merfolk  lived exceptionally long lives, as elves did. And now, Eren knew, as dragons did as well.

Briefly, Eren wondered how Levi and the other water dragons dwelling in the lake had concealed themselves from the merfolk. Possessing gills and lungs as they did, everything below the surface was the mer’s domain. However the dragons had hidden themselves must have taken skill indeed…

Yet all that was secondary to the joy Eren felt upon seeing his friends again. Friends so close to him, he considered them family. It was good to see that they looked bright and healthy as always, for even though that was the case, Eren fretted over them when they were not together. He fretted over all his friends and family, really.

Not that any of them minded. It was only natural to worry about those you loved.

And Eren, well…

As he continued to fish, casually chatting with Armin and Mikasa, in between their dives to catch more, he wondered once more how Levi was doing. Wondered what the water dragon did while they were apart, and if he and his friends were really as happy as Levi had implied they were, in spite of having to hide…

And though Eren would never mention it aloud, he wondered what Armin and Mikasa would make of Levi, if they ever met him. It seemed a futile wish, to want to introduce Levi to those he cared for… yet Eren happily mused on the possibility all the same. Though he would never break his unspoken promise.

So it was that Eren spent his day, before parting ways with Armin and Mikasa, and returning home.


	4. Change of Pace

Eren stirred before the break of dawn, the way he always did, on days when he intended to visit his secret place. Though today, it was different than usual. Not in the way he opened his eyes, rubbing the remnants of sleep from them. Nor in the way he sat up and yawned, stretching his limbs before leaving his bed to dress himself, and prepare for the day. No… he had not risen to the peaceful quiet of his room, dimly lit with pre-dawn light.

Today, on the day he and Levi were to meet once more, after two weeks apart… Eren woke to the fading, distant sound of thunder. Coupled with rain softly pattering against the walls of his home. Nonetheless, he rose, eagerly donning his clothes swiftly yet silently, A reddish-brown shirt, coupled with a pair of spring green pants, were his choice of attire for the day. Coupled, of course, with his undergarments, socks, and supple leather boots. And of course, given the rain, Eren donned one additional garment for today. A forest green cloak, the pale bone clasp carved into a pair of overlapping wings.

Perfect for keeping one warm, comfortable, and dry when the weather turned poor.

After leaving a note for his parents, as always, Eren set out through the village mostly unseen, for few were awake at such an early hour. Through the forest, he strode towards his destination. The rain falling softly around him, eventually stopping altogether, leaving a fresh, clean scent in its wake. But today, Eren didn’t travel to the cove at a slow, leisurely pace. Today, a different desire quickened his steps, spurred on by the thoughts of Levi. His friend, whom he was to meet with again, after two weeks apart.

And whom he had thought about and missed during that time…

Had wondered what Levi had done during their time apart. How he’d been. If he’d been well, and had shared time with the friends he cared for as Eren himself had. There were so many things he did not yet know about Levi. About the water dragon who had, impossibly, become his friend.

Or maybe… It wasn’t so impossible.

Either way, as Eren made his way through the narrow, mossy ravine, his heart leapt with joy. Joy, as the rain ceased to fall, that in a matter of moments, he would finally see Levi again…

Only for his heart to plummet in his chest, as he looked upon the cove, as it had always been.

Yet Levi was not there… The water was as still as glass, after the fresh morning rain. And the sun’s rays illuminated the unbroken cloud cover in places. A beautiful sight… Yet one that worried Eren, for there was no trace of Levi. The small sandy beach, where Levi had lay while awaiting Eren two weeks ago was vacant. Indeed, there was no sign that Levi had been here today, or that he would even come, as they’d planned.

As they’d promised.

A fact that worried Eren, in more ways than one. Could something have happened to Levi during their time apart? Had he gotten sick, or injured, or even worse? Such things could happen, even to a being as powerful as a dragon, Eren knew. So naturally, he had every reason to worry about that.

About that, among other things. For there was also the possibility that Levi had simply decided against meeting today. That he’d seen that befriending an elf was a disastrous folly, and had chosen to move on, for his own safety. A fact that, as Eren considered it, he understood. That Levi had even deigned to speak with him, after Eren’s people had attempted to hunt his own to extinction, was a miracle in and of itself. Yet though the elves had realized the horror they had wrought, that slaying a dragon would now be considered a heinous crime, the dragons could not know that. _Levi_ could not know that. Not when his kind had hidden themselves away for their own protection, most likely never considering that elves could -or would- change.

Eren’s gaze fell, fixed on the pristine white sand, as he wondered whether his and Levi’s plan had fallen apart…

When he heard a light splash. Snapped his gaze up, to behold the cove, the water’s surface rippling from the disturbance…

And then, Eren’s heart soared, as Levi’s head broke the surface. Followed by the rest of him, As he walked up onto the beach. As Eren ran forward to meet him, he trilled, the sound one Eren had never heard before…

Yet it was impossible for it to be anything other than one of _joy_.

“Levi!” Eren shouted, as he skidded to a halt before his friend. “I missed you! And… I was a little worried you wouldn’t come…” His voice fell slightly, at those words.

At that, Levi trilled again, while lowering his head so that his gaze was level with Eren’s. _“I wouldn’t forget, Eren. You simply arrived before I could get here.”_ He paused, his thoughts warm as they touched Eren’s, before continuing. _“And… I missed you, too.”_

It was the truth. Levi had missed Eren during the two weeks they’d spent apart. A short time, to beings that lived such long lives. Yet it was still two weeks without seeing each other, and hearing the sound of each others voices. Of wanting to know whether Eren was well. What kind of life he lived in his village during their time apart, and what it was like for him. All natural things to wonder about, when you became friends with someone. Even more-so when the two them should have been enemies, and Levi knew so little about Eren. And elves as a whole, even less.

Yet there would be time to learn such things, Levi knew. Time that he and Eren had today, and that he fully intended to make use of.

So Levi lowered himself down, until he stretched out on the sand. Sprawling out lazily, his tail remaining partly in the water, and swishing back and forth lazily, stirring the surface gently.

And Eren followed, seating himself in front of Levi’s head, where the dragon could see him.

It was then that Levi spoke once more. _“So…  Given that we spent two weeks apart, just what did you do during that time?”_

Eren smiled, before replying. “Well… I fished at the lake, to help bring food home for my family. My village, too, if I catch enough fish. Which I did, thanks to help from two of my friends among the merfolk.”

Well, that was new. _“You’re friends with the merfolk?”_ Levi’s thoughts were tinged with surprise, upon hearing that.

“Well, you couldn’t have known without me telling you, so I don’t blame you for being surprised. But yes, I’m friends with some of the merfolk in the lake. Our village is on very good terms with them, and we consider them our friends and allies.” Eren wondered what Levi would make of that.

And to Levi, well… It warmed him, to know that Eren considered the merfolk to be such close friends, even though they were of two different species. Had done so to such an extent, that he said it with pride. It made him wonder if the elves had changed. If they were no longer the brutal slayers of dragon-kind they’d once been.

Of course, only time would tell what would happen, in terms of learning more about Eren’s people.

But for now, Levi was content to simply continue conversing with his friend. _“It’s… good, to know you’re friends with them. Very good.”_ Levi spoke softly. _“Was fishing all you did?”_ He said those words as his jaws opened in a toothy grin.

“Well, I also spent a lot of time with my family. I still live with them, since I haven’t built my own home yet.” It was something that could take years, and was not a thing one did before they were ready. “But I’m happy with the life I have.” Very happy, in fact.

And to Levi, that could only ever be a good thing.

A thought he echoed, more with thought than word, across their mental link. Before Eren spoke once more, ending the companionable silence that so briefly settled over them.

“Levi… what did you do while we were apart?” It only made sense for him to ask, given that he’d already shared the same thing.

And it was a question Levi was happy to answer. _“Well, I also hunted for fish, alongside Farlan and Isabel. And the other dragons in the lake I consider friends. And we also hunted for other animals we find delicious.”_ Never merfolk, though. Dragons did not harm other sentient beings,  and only resorted to violence if left with no other choice. _“And I also explored the lake, when not doing that. There are many wonders down there, so many I’d scarcely be able to speak of them all in one day_.”

Eren nodded in agreement. “Well… maybe you can tell me about a few of them while we swim?” Eren said, as he stood. “If you wanted to swim, that is.” Of course, Eren had to consider the possibility that Levi didn’t wish to swim with him today. Would prefer to bask on the beach, and talk there instead.

And if he did, well, Eren was perfectly okay with that. As long as he could spend time with Levi.

So it was that Eren unfastened his cloak, removing his attire until nothing but his undergarments remained. Eren didn’t know what standards for modesty dragons had where nudity was concerned in their humanoid forms. But he did know the standards where such things were concerned for his own people. And so it was those he abided by.

When he was done, Eren walked towards the water. Feeling the damp sand under his feet, followed by the pleasant caress of the cool water slipping over him, as he waded further into it. A sensation Eren had felt countless times, yet one which never ceased to feel good for him.

And as he had the previous time they’d met, Levi rose to his feet, and joined Eren in his swim. This time, grey clouds, not a blue sky shone overhead. Yet that did not diminish the beauty of his secret place, nor tarnish the moment they shared together. As he had last time, Levi swam gracefully beneath the cove’s placid surface. Always within Eren’s sight, and sometimes with him below the surface, whenever Eren held his breath and dove.

Like it had been last time, to Eren, the time they shared now was as special as it had been before. How could it not be, when he swam beside a dragon -swam beside Levi- as a friend? Something Eren was certain no elf had ever done before.

Though even if another elf had, and he was not the first, Eren knew such a thing would not change how special these moments were.

So it was that they swam in peaceful silence. Not needing words to enjoy the moment they shared, or express the joy they felt in spending time together. Though the silence between them did not remain unbroken. For eventually, Levi rose to the surface. Treading water, as he sucked in a breath of air.

And it was then that Eren finally  broke the silence. “So, Levi… I believe you were going to tell me about some of those amazing things in the lake?” Eren had a feeling they didn’t have much time left to spend together today, given how long they’d swam together.

But if Levi had time, Eren wanted to hear about them eagerly, even if it was just one.

Levi trilled again, a happy, content sound, as his thoughts touched Eren’s once more. _“I don’t have much time left to spend here today, but… I can tell you about one._ ” As Eren listened with bated breath, Levi continued. _“It’s a place near the northeastern part of the lake, in the deepest parts. Deep down, jutting up from the lake bed, are a series of twisting stone towers of immense size. Some with natural stone bridges between them, and all forming fantastic shapes. Given how deep they are, it’s impossible to see them from the surface on all but the clearest nights. Because the stone the towers are formed from glows, we water dragons call them the bright spires.”_ The merfolk did, too, Levi knew. But now was not the time to reveal such a fact, the fact that his kind had never remained wholly hidden from the world.

Because Levi could focus on nothing except the sheer wonder that graced Eren’s features upon hearing of the bright spires.

“Levi, that’s… That’s absolutely incredible. We elves know about the different kinds of fire stones, but… to hear of something like this…” He shook his head. “We rarely travel to the northern part of the lake, given how deep the water is, and how dangerous that is. But… I really wish there was a way I could see that witch my own eyes…” How could he not, after hearing of such beauty?

And at that, Levi knew exactly what he would say. _“Well, if you’d like, I can take you there, and show you sometime.”_

To Eren, that sounded awe-inspiring, but… “Levi, I’d love to, but… How will that happen? That part of the lake is so deep, and… I’d never be able to hold my breath long enough to reach the spires with you!”

At that, Levi’s gaze softened. _“Don’t worry, Eren. I know magic that will keep you safe at such depths. And I assure you, I’ll keep you out of harm’s way.”_

At that, Eren could only smile. “Thank you Levi…” He paused before another thought crossed his mind. “And… I suppose you have to go soon?”

In response, Levi only inclined his head in agreement. For as much as he didn’t wish to go, as he wished to spend time with Eren, he knew he couldn’t stay here all day. There were other obligations he had to attend to, and-

He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he and Eren met. _“I do, but… we can meet again, if you’d like. In one week, like we did last time?”_ Truthfully, Levi hoped to meet with Eren sooner. But he knew the elf couldn’t come here every day.

“Actually… If it’s not too much to ask, I’d want to meet again before then. Because I missed you, and… I don’t want to wait so long without seeing you this time.” Eren felt his cheeks warm, knowing a light blush dusted them as he said that.

 _"Should we meet in three days, then?”_ It was a suggestion, one Levi was willing to change, if it didn’t work for Eren.

“Three days.” Eren murmured in agreement.

In only three days, they would meet again. Both wondered what more frequent meetings, should they continue, would mean for their budding friendship. Yet none of it felt wrong, or bad. So they would continue to meet, and allow whatever happened to occur as it would.


	5. Warmth

Three days later, Eren found himself in the cove again. Having made his way there at a faster pace, as he had en-route to his previous meeting with Levi. Today, the early morning sun shone in the clear blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. A gentle wind sighed through the trees, and the birds sang as usual.

And as he had last time, Eren waited eagerly for Levi’s arrival. Knowing now that Levi hadn’t chosen to forgo their meetings. But instead that he, in his eagerness, had simply arrived here before Levi did. After all, Eren didn’t know _where_ Levi made his home in the lake, or what a water dragon’s home might be like. Only that it took him time to get here, from wherever his home was.

As he waited, Eren gazed out upon the clear waters of the cove, the surface rippling gently from the breeze. While he did, standing there as he had last time, Eren’s heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Levi again. Of spending more time with him, and learning more about him. Letting Levi learn more about him, too. The way his heart fluttered was new and small…

Yet it did not feel wrong to Eren in the slightest. How could something good ever be wrong?

And that feeling only intensified as Eren saw the water’s surface stir…

Followed by Levi emerging from it a moment later, and striding up onto the beach as usual. Trilling happily as their eyes met, he lowered his head… And gently nuzzled Eren’s chest with the tip of his snout while he did so. All while continuing to trill softly, the sound reverberating through his chest, deepening it. Levi hadn’t intended to greet Eren in such a way initially. Greet him with physical affection, like an old friend.

And that was accompanied by a warmth settling in his chest, that hadn’t been there previously. Coupled with surprise at how easy and right doing so felt. It wasn’t something Levi knew the precise meaning of yet, as such a feeling could mean multiple things…

Yet he _did_ know one thing. And that was that it felt right, whatever it was.

At Levi’s unexpected contact, all he could do was remain still, as if in awe of what was happening. That Levi had greeted him, wordlessly, this time with physical affection. Affection in the form of Levi gently pressing the tip of his snout to his chest. The motion ruffling the fabric gently. As well as leaving a damp spot on the fabric, as Levi’s scales were still wet. Not only that, but Eren could feel an unusual warmth through his clothes where Levi so briefly pressed against him.

A warmth that vanished, as soon as Levi drew back slightly, so he could gaze into Eren’s eyes once more.

Driven by an urge to return that gesture, Eren slowly raised his right hand, and reached forward. Giving Levi ample time to withdraw, should he not with for such a thing. Yet in answer, Levi only continued to trill, with warmth shining in his grey eyes. So Eren closed the distance between them…

And rested his right hand on the left side of Levi’s face. On his snout, just above the jaws that Eren knew were filled with gleaming white, razor sharp teeth. Teeth that had not harmed him. And that Eren knew, in his heart, would never do him harm.

Awe and amazement flowed though Eren, as he pressed his hand to Levi’s face. That this was happening, for one. That he, an elf, had not only managed to discover that dragons still lived, let alone befriend one. But also that Levi had allowed him to touch him. With that, Eren could only bask in the moment, and commit all of it to memory. How the sun made Levi’s sapphire blue scales shimmer like thousands of tiny gemstones. How incredibly smooth Levi’s scales were against his skin, and the dampness of the water upon them.

And… How warm Levi was, too. Heat radiated off Levi’s scales, infusing itself into Eren’s skin. It wasn’t hot enough to burn or cause any sort of pain. But the temperature was more akin to warming his hands before a fire. Eren hadn’t known how warm dragons naturally were. How could he, when elves hadn’t bothered to do so, for the most part?

Levi, well…

Levi tilted his head, leaning into Eren’s tentative, gentle touch. All while gazing into deep green eyes, the same shade as the leaves on the trees. Taking in the sight of Eren’s brown hair, and his warm brown skin, too. Of the sight of the elf he’d befriended, and whom he’d allowed to touch him. With relaxation seeping into his bones, Levi closed his eyes for a long moment, before opening them once more.

It was then, as he sprawled himself out on the beach, that he reached out with his mind, touching Eren’s thoughts with his own.

 _"Have you been well, Eren?”_ It was something he had to ask.

True, it had only been three days, but… Still, he felt the need to ensure it. Ensure that Eren was okay, and that he’d taken care of himself.

“I have.” Eren murmured as he looked into Levi’s eyes. “Spent some time hunting yesterday. As well as spending time with my family.”

 _“Oh? And How did your hunt go?”_ Levi hoped it had been a success.

“It went really well! I managed to hunt a few forest pheasants and quail, but nothing larger this time. I intended to hunt deer, but I didn’t see any that time.” Though he hadn’t been able to bring down his intended quarry, that wasn’t a fact that bothered Eren.

After all, his hunt had still been a success. He’d still brought home fresh meat for his family. Even some for his neighbors and close friends.

In response, Levi purred. _“That’s good. Very good.”_ Good, that Eren had had success in his hunt. That he’d brought home food to provide for his family, and others he cared for in the village.

Then, another thought came to Levi’s mind. _“And your friends and family… Are they well, too?”_ For Eren’s sake, as well as those Levi didn’t know, he hoped so.

Eren hummed. “They are… And I hope your friends are, too?” Eren had met none of the other dragons yet. But he hoped they were happy and well, too.

Levi hummed in agreement. So it was that they continued to talk on the beach, for the duration of their time together. Sometimes talking, other times falling into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Neither of them swam during their time together today… But they were okay with  that. More than okay, since they got to spend more time together.

And that was what was most important of all.

So they remained, until mid-day, when they finally parted ways. The warmth that fluttered in their chests still present. And, it seemed, just a tiny bit stronger than it had been before.

Then, Eren made his way back home. Beneath the towering trees, at a slower pace than he had upon going there. While he walked, he took in the sights of the verdant wood. The bright green moss that grew here and there at the base of the  trees. The brilliant wildflowers, that bloomed in a multitude of shapes and colors. And occasionally, the glimpse of a brightly colored songbird flitting through the trees. All these and more were sights Eren knew well…

Yet they never grew any less beautiful.

Eventually, he was home. Crossing into the village through the seamless edge of it, so well had the village been created to blend with the forest. As all elven cities and villages were. Some, the greatest of them all, grown from trees even larger than these, if such a thing were possible. Yet it was, and one day, Eren hoped to travel to see those wonders he’d heard of from his family, and others he’d yet to learn of.

For all his desire to travel someday, and see the world, Eren knew Shiganshina was his home. That he would always have a place here, beside his family, and those he called his neighbors and friends.

So it was that Eren greeted those he saw as he passed, en-route to his destination. A place he had to visit, before returning home. A trading post, as well as the couple who owned it.

A couple that happened to be his friends that he’d known for all his life.

After a slow, leisurely walk beneath Shiganshina’s sheltering boughs, Eren reached it. It being a great tree, with a myriad of carvings out in front of the entrance. Carvings of wood and stone, in the shapes of animals. All of which were for sale, as were the items inside the small shop.

Eren walked forward, punching the wooden door of the shop open when he did. Looking over to his left, at the counter, as well as the young man behind it. An elf with a clean-shaven head, whose bright golden eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Eren.

“Eren!” Connie beamed, as Eren leaned on the counter. “I finally finished unpacking the new shipments from the traders who passed through a couple weeks ago. And you’re in luck. I finally got a shipment of those spices your mother was looking for.”

“You did? That’s wonderful! She’ll be so happy to know she can finally use them in her cooking again.” Eren knew his mother had been out of her favored spices for a while. Ones that were grown far to the south of here, in the warmer forests his mother had been born in long ago.

Such spices could only be obtained this far north through traders. Or from elves who had dedicated their lives to cultivating them. Truly, it was a privilege to be able to get them, especially since they meant so much to his mother. Too himself, as well, having learned just how delicious a meal with said spices could be.

With that, Connie left from behind the counter, and made his way over to the section of his shop where the spices were held. The ground floor of his and Sasha’s home had been converted into Connie’s shop. A shop that Sasha helped him run from time to time, though most of her time was spent hunting. Indeed, she was one of Shiganshina’s finest huntresses, and hardly a day went by that she didn’t return with prized game of one sort or another.

While Connie set about retrieving the spices, and packaging them up into their own boxes, Eren set about browsing the small selection of jewelry that was on-hand. Indeed, the precious stones shimmered under the warm lighting of the shop, where they rested inside the small wooden drawers. Some with beads and pendants made from opal, and others with carved jade pendants.

And even more beautiful stones glimmered before his eyes. Sapphires, rubies, topaz… Pendants hung on gold and silver chains alike. And even some on gleaming copper chains. Eren perused them carefully, searching for one his mother might like. He’d wanted to get her a necklace for a while, knowing how much she loved jewelry, yet he hadn’t seen one that truly caught his eye…

Until now, that is.

It was a necklace with a large amethyst pendant that caught his eye. The chain studded with rubies and emeralds, it was truly a thing of beauty. One his mother would definitely love…

And one he could have, even as a humble fisherman and hunter. Though one might expect that such precious treasures would be coveted, possessed only by the noble and wealthy, such was not the case in elven society. Indeed, they were treasured for their beauty. But giving one as a gift, or even owning such treasures, was not a mark of status over others. Giving such a thing was akin to giving a rose, or other small, simple gift to one you cared for. For there were more important things than wealth and power in elven society. Honesty, generosity, compassion, love…

All those and more… Those were what really mattered.

So it was that Eren grasped the chain delicately in his hand, and made his way over to the counter, just as Connie had finished retrieving and boxing the spices.

“So I see you finally found a necklace for your mom!” Sasha’s voice rang out, as Eren turned, and saw her walking down the stairs. “It certainly took you long enough. You must have been looking for something really special. And I’m glad you finally found it.” She descended the stairs, carrying a fresh, warm plate of cookies.

Walked over to Eren smiling invitingly; holding out the plate, as if he should take one. And take one he did, savoring the rich, sweet flavor as it burst to life on his tongue. Something he always found delicious, as Sasha was not only a skilled huntress.

She was also a skilled baker and cook.

“These are yummy!” Eren said with a smile, after finishing the last bite. “You’ll have to tell me the recipe sometime.” Hopefully, this time, he’d learn just how Sasha was able to make her food so mouthwatering…

But alas, it was not to be. “Oh, come on, Eren. You _know_ I never share my secret recipes with anyone! Well, anyone but Connie that is, and he’ll never tell you.” She said the words playfully, her natural cheer showing through.

And in response, Connie only nodded in agreement. “Well, it couldn’t hurt to ask…” Eren said, as he grinned. “So, how much would you like me to pay for the spices and the necklace?” Eren said, as Connie carefully set the necklace inside a small wooden box, before placing everything in a small leather satchel.

“Oh, you already paid us more than enough, with the game you brought back from your hunt.” Connie said, as Sasha moved to hug him from behind.  “But since you insist, three coppers, and we can call it an even trade.” With that, Eren reached into the coin pouch, and pulled out 3 gleaming copper coins, which he set on the smooth wooden counter, before bidding Sasha and Connie farewell.

Then, he made his way home. Home, to where his family awaited him. Knowing the village like the back of his own hand, Eren arrived in short order. He stepped through the carved wooden door after opening it. To the sight of his mother, reading a book at the kitchen table. The perfect way to spend a leisurely afternoon.

Or rather, one of the ways.

Looking up from the book, Carla smiled warmly. “You’re home, sweetie. How was your trip to the cove today?” As always, she knew where he’d been, courtesy of the notes he left.

“Good, and relaxing. And I stopped by Connie and Sasha’s shop on the way home. Connie finally got a shipment of those spices you’ve been looking for. I also got something for you.” As he spoke, Eren walked forward, and set the leather satchel on the table.

As expected, his mother opened it, and set the small boxes on the table before her. “Ahhh, these are exactly what I was looking for. And such quality, too. Perhaps someday I can learn how to grow these myself.” Being an herbalist, his mother tended her own garden of herbs outside their home. As well as travelling into the forest, to gather herbs that were rarer, or much more difficult to cultivate.

It made Eren happy, to know his mother appreciated having her favored spices to cook with once more.

As it pleased him when she finally opened the small, carved wooden box containing the necklace. As the beheld the glimmering jewels, and the intricate beauty of it. “Thank you…” She murmured, overcome with happiness from receiving such a thoughtful gift from her son.

So it was that Eren made his way over to the stove, while looking back at his mother. To begin preparing a late lunch, while waiting for his father to return from his trips to attend to the village’s other residents, as per his profession as a healer.

With the warm, fluttering sensation induced by Levi’s presence still bubbling in his chest, Eren set about spending the day with his family. With those he treasured and loved with him, well…

Eren knew that whatever came his way, everything would be all right.


	6. Curiosity

As planned, Eren ventured to the cove three days after his and Levi’s previous meeting. Three days after that warm fluttering feeling had bloomed to life in his chest upon seeing Levi. Seeing the water dragon whom Eren had once, sadly, believed as being forever lost to the world. Yet one who had, impossibly, become his friend. His friend, whom he’d met with under the nose of his family, his entire village, without any of them ever knowing about it. True, Levi had never asked such a thing of him. Had never given any indication that he would, as a matter of fact.

Yet even so, Eren felt it only necessary that he do so. For the sake of Levi, and the other water dragons dwelling in the lake whom he called friends. Although Eren knew his people had changed, that the atrocities committed against dragon-kind were now one of the elven peoples’ greatest regrets and sorrows…

Levi didn’t know that. Nor did any other dragon, as a matter of fact. With good reason, they believed that hiding themselves away, so that elves no longer knew of their existence, was the best way to keep their kind safe. Yet Levi had gone against that, and had approached him. Had even become his friend, as impossible as such a thing would seem.

But Levi had taken a great leap in revealing his existence to Eren. As such, Eren would not speak of Levi’s existence to anyone, until he himself chose to do so. Would do so gladly, for that was the least he could do for someone he cared for.

So it was that Eren rose, and readied himself for the day as usual. However, today, he’d risen even earlier than usual. All so that he could make one final preparation, before leaving for the cove.

That of retrieving his fishing gear from his boat.

Yes, his fishing gear. The idea had come to him unexpectedly last night, as he drifted off to sleep. The idea of showing Levi just how he fished, and what he used to accomplish such a task. True, such things could be explained, in such a way  that one could understand how they were done without ever seeing them.

Yet Eren felt this was better. A better way for Levi to get to know him. Know more about who he was, and how he lived. Oh, how he wanted Levi to learn more about him. Learn more about Levi, too, so that they might understand each other even better.

So Eren ventured to the cove. His fishing rod in hand, along with a basket containing bait. Once he arrived, he carefully rested his fishing rod against the large boulder near the beach. Setting his bait basket on top of it, he sat down after. To rest and relax while he awaited Levi’s arrival. The warm, fluttering feeling returned in his chest, stronger than it had been last time.

Even more-so when Eren saw the water’s surface stir, followed by Levi emerging from it a moment later. At the sound of Levi trilling as soon as their eyes met. And at the sight of his familiar blue scales, glittering like jewels in the sunlight. At how gracefully Levi moved, even on land, and how his powerful muscles rippled beneath his shimmering scaled hide…

Eren stood, his heart racing, as Levi approached him. Trilling softly, in a low croon, as Levi closed his eyes and nuzzled Eren’s chest in greeting, the way he had last time. And Eren, well… Eren rested his hands on the sides of Levi’s face, as Levi continued to nuzzle him for a time. Then, it was all Eren could do to focus on the moment at hand. On the fact that not only had Levi greeted him the way he had last time, but that he was even more affectionate now. How special it was, that Levi showed affection to him in such a way…

Then Eren felt the first tentative brush of Levi’s thoughts against his, as Levi pulled back, gazing into his eyes once more. _“It’s good to see you again, Eren. Have you been well?”_ From how Eren looked the same as he had before, it appeared that he was as happy and healthy as always.

Still, Levi had to ask. For it simply didn’t feel right not asking.

And Eren shivered, upon hearing the deep, velvety timbre of Levi’s voice resounding in his mind. “Yeah.” He murmured. “I’ve been well. Very well. And my friends and family have, too. Have your friends been well, too, Levi?” He and those he cared for were well, and he had everything he wished for.

That, and his secret friendship with Levi. And the new feelings he still didn’t quite know what to make of, having never felt anything quite like them before.

 _“That’s good. Very good.”_ Levi said, as relief flowed through his body. _“And my friends have been well, too.”_ Levi then turned his head slightly to his left, to study the strange objects that Eren had brought with him. _“And just what are those? Some sort of strange elven contraptions?”_ Truthfully, he’d never seen anything of the like, and had no idea what to make of them.

At that, Eren smiled. “It’s a fishing rod! And I have bait in the basket. We elves use them to catch fish.” He felt a surge of pride, in knowing that Levi was curious about his life.

But at that explanation, Levi only grew more confused. _“How strange, to catch fish that way... Wouldn’t it be faster to use your hands, or your teeth?”_ After all, that was how water dragons hunted fish. How his mother had taught him to, from the age he was old enough to hunt. And that method of hunting had never failed Levi, or any other water dragon he knew. And despite Eren not having sharp claws, as he did, or razor sharp teeth, Levi saw no reason why he couldn’t hunt that way.

It might require practice on Eren’s part, but truthfully, Levi saw no reason why the elf couldn’t hunt the way a dragon did. After all, he did call himself a hunter and fisherman. So it only made sense that with a little practice, Eren would be able to do so easily.

But at that, Eren simply smiled, while stifling a soft chuckle. “I’m afraid I can’t hunt the way you can, Levi. If I tried, the fish would simply slip out of my hands, and swim away before I could catch them.” He paused then, before continuing. “Any elves who hunt or fish use things like this, to ensure their success. We may not have sharp claws or teeth like you do, but we find ways to hunt and fish successfully.” He and Levi still had much to learn of each other, and each other’s customs, Eren knew.

Yet they were learning of each other, slowly but surely, every time they met. And already, Eren knew more of Levi than he did during their last meeting three days ago. Likewise, Eren knew Levi knew more of him. And… the warmth in Eren’s chest bloomed, upon thinking of that simple fact.

Then, as was quickly becoming routine for them, Eren stripped down to his undergarments, while setting them on top of the stone next to his fishing bait.

While he did, Levi watched him idly. Noting that Eren’s body was strong, the muscles of his chest, stomach, arms, and legs well-defined. And that there were scars on his torso here and there. Places where his dark skin had taken on a paler hue, no doubt from old injuries sustained while hunting.

Though Eren’s scars weren’t the only marks on his skin Levi found himself eying curiously. There were others on his hips and thighs. Ones that were pale, like his scars were, but… different, in appearance. They were intricate and wavy in appearance, and almost seemed to be shinier than Eren’s scars. Levi had never seen markings of the like on another being’s skin, and found himself wondering what they might be. Whatever the marks were, they didn’t seem to be scars, or any evidence of a former injury…

Yet Levi knew one thing. He didn’t question that either the pale, intricate markings on Eren’s hips and thighs, or his scars, should be there. They were a part of Eren, and as such, Levi found it impossible to envision Eren’s appearance without them.

Just as he did not question the presence of other aspects of Eren’s body.

Levi also found himself studying the dark hair on Eren’s forearms while they swam together, once he’d finished undressing. On the hair that grew in his armpits as well, coupled with the hair that covered his legs, as well as the trail leading downwards from his navel, to disappear beneath the waistband of his undergarments.

The only place Levi had hair in his humanoid form was on his scalp, Levi knew. And even though Levi had seen the hair on those parts of Eren’s body before, this was the first time he’d truly taken the time to look closely. It was a difference between them, Levi knew. Yet the presence of that hair suited Eren, and as such, Levi found it impossible to picture him without that, too.

So it was that they swam together in the cove’s placid waters. Crystal clear as always, and rich with aquatic vegetation. Fish, too, both large and small, brightly colored and sombre-hued, that darted away whenever either of them swam too close. And as always, they noticed how skilled the other was at swimming…

Yet today, both Eren and Levi noticed more. Eren couldn’t help noticing how strong and powerful Levi looked, as he moved through the water with effortless grace. As if he’d been doing so from as soon as he was able to, much like Eren had. Albeit with far more grace, as Levi was a being of both the land and water. While Elves like Eren were beings of the land. As such, swimming did not come naturally to them, the way it most surely did to a water dragon. They had to learn, and it took time before an elf could swim in deep water comfortably, the way Eren did.

As Eren mused on his thoughts, Levi watched him, as well. Spent more time observing the way Eren swam with his own form of grace. The warm feeling in Levi’s chest seemed stronger, as his own thoughts drifted where they would. True, Eren’s body was not like that of a mer or a water dragon. Not that of a being born to dwell beneath the waves. Yet even so, he moved with an unmistakable sense of grace and comfort. Using the strength and power so clearly evident in his body to do so, Eren moved through the water as if he belonged there. Like a fish, or a mer…

Or a water dragon.

It was as Levi mused, that he glimpsed a flash of motion from the corner of his eye. Motion, at the bottom of the cove, that he swiftly trained a hunter’s gaze on.

A catfish. A huge one, easily four feet long from snout to tail tip, with mottled silver and brown coloration, and slender, lean shape. Slowly swimming on its own hunt for unsuspecting prey. Blissfully unaware that the hunter had become the hunted, as Levi dove without a second thought. Dove, swift and sure as a striking hawk…

Before snatching the fish up in his talons.

The catfish wriggled in Levi’s claws fiercely, attempting to escape. An effort that was in vain, as Levi swam swift and sure towards the beach. His catch well in claw, Levi walked onto the beach as always, before setting the catfish on it, well above the water’s edge.

Moments later, Eren emerged from the water as well. A look of awe painted his features, before he found the words to speak. “Levi… That was incredible! And you caught it without sinking your talons in!” It would have been easier to catch such prey had Levi done so, Eren thought to himself.

At Eren’s words, Levi raised his head high, and trilled with pride. The mane on the back of his neck rising, too, as he spoke. _“I wanted to show you how well a dragon can hunt.”_ How well _he_ could hunt. Then… _“Take the fish with you. It’ll make a good meal for you and your family, I’m sure.”_ Levi murmured the words without a second thought.

Eren only had to look into Levi’s eyes to see how honest, how truthful those words were. “Levi, I…” ‘I don’t know what to say…’ “Thank you…” Eren whispered, the warmth and gratitude he felt threatening to overwhelm him. That Levi had hunted for him…

Eren didn’t know if he had the words to express how awed and grateful he was. That Levi had done this for him without being prompted, or even asked.

Still, Eren knew he could give thanks, and so he had. And Levi’s low, trilling croon in response gave Eren the answer he needed. That he was understood, and that Levi knew the depth of his gratitude, even if he didn’t have the words for it.

With that, Eren set about drying himself off the best he could with his cloak, before dressing himself once more. Once Eren was done, he picked up the catfish, and hoisted it over his right shoulder. Bidding farewell to Levi as soon as he picked up his gear with his left hand, while they promised to meet again in three days time.

So it was that Eren left, with Levi’s gift well in hand.

And that Levi departed after watching him go, considering what he’d just done.

*****

With a catch as large as this, it took Eren until mid-day to reach home. When he reached Shiganshina, he made his way swiftly and surely to his family’s home in the center of the village. His heart fluttering, as he made his way home, to show his family the catch Levi had made for him. One that would easily provide several meals, in truth.

So he did, while noticing the impressed looks his fellow villagers gave him, along with words of congratulations. To catch a catfish this large was not a common feat. After all, they were powerful fish, and could snap a line as easily as snapping a twig. Snap it, and take one’s hook and bait. Even break a fishing rod, if they were powerful enough.

Yet Eren had, as far as they knew. As far as his family knew, when he’d presented them with the catch. Had told them he’d seen the catfish in the cove during his last visit, and had brought his gear in an attempt to catch it. That he’d succeeded, somehow, after a long fight. Taking care not to mention Levi, of course, along with carefully omitting any hints that he’d had assistance in his story.

Giving Levi the credit he was due in his mind and heart, while concealing the dragon’s presence from the rest of the village. It was the least Eren could do, considering the history between their two species.

The least he could do...

*****

After Levi left the cove, having deftly swum through the narrow, twisting ravine that concealed it from sight in open water, his thoughts were focused solely on what he’d just done. That he’d hunted a fish was clear enough. He’d done so countless times throughout his life, and courtesy of the skills his mother had taught him, he’d never gone without. But this hunt… This hunt had been different. Because while Levi had hunted for himself before, and had even shared his catch with others…

He’d never hunted _for_ someone else before. Had never gifted them with a catch he could so easily take for himself, with it being solely for the recipient.

And Levi knew, all too clearly, why that was. Hence why he mulled over what he’d just done, along with the recent thoughts and feelings Eren stirred in him.

For such a gesture, Levi knew, was the first step in courting a mate. Gifting them with rich, healthy food. A gesture to show, without words, that he cared for Eren’s health and well-being. That he could provide, and provide well, so that Eren would never go without. Would have a mate who always made sure he was happy and healthy, and who would be attentive and caring.

Considering the nature of his gesture, coupled with his recent thoughts towards Eren, it almost seemed to Levi that he might be falling in love. Falling in love, the way he had never loved before. Not only that, but he’d done what many would see as impossible, and perhaps chosen an elf as his mate.

Not that Levi knew the precise definitions of what he felt, given the newness of such emotions. Yet as he swam through the clear, open waters, Levi found that he could not bring himself to fight those thoughts, or see them as wrong.

Instead, he simply continued on his way. Pondering the possibility of his falling in love, along with the rightness of it...


	7. An Act of Trust

Three days after their previous meeting, Eren and Levi met in the hidden cove once more. The sun was high in the cloudless azure sky, glorifying the earth in its summer radiance. The water’s surface always shimmered, the blues turned white from the sunlight that shone down. Eren had always found it so beautiful to look at. It didn’t matter how many times he looked, or how many summers passed, it never ceased to amaze him.

Levi would agree, though, as of late, Levi wasn’t focused on the beauty of the lake. A different mix of thoughts, or rather, a mix of thoughts about one person filled his mind. He couldn’t help it, they just refused to leave his mind.

Not that he really minded it all that much, anyway.

Eren had joined him today, as was their routine. The elf had stripped himself down to his undergarments, despite having no intention of swimming. And Levi understood why. Even this early in the day, the air was hot and humid. Would become even more so as the day wore on, only relieved by nightfall. Levi, being a dragon, could tolerate high temperatures effortlessly. But, as Eren had explained it, wearing his traveling clothes in this sort of weather caused him to become over-heated and uncomfortable.

Not so when he had the option of removing them, or taking a cool, refreshing dip in the lake.

Which he had, while he was occupied with his current task. That of gathering wood for a fire, while Levi occupied himself with catching fish. A small fire that was currently being constructed at the top of the beach, right where the soft white sand met the cool, dark soil of the forest floor. To cook a meal, as Eren had proposed. Something to sate their appetites, while they casually talked, and learned even more about each other.

While Eren worked, Levi fished. Searching for the best, and largest fish he could, though not ones so large it would be impossible for both himself and Eren to clean and eat them easily. Yes, clean, as Eren had so succinctly explained. For as an elf, he could not consume fish raw and whole, as Levi could. Doing so would make him sick, and, well…

Seeing Eren fall ill was the last thing Levi wanted.

*****

When Levi strode to the top of the beach, he could see the small fire already burning in a carefully constructed circle of grey stones. Smell the smoke when he inhaled deep into his lungs. And above all, he saw Eren. Seated to one side of the fire, just in front of Levi. A thin, flat stone he’d found laid out before him, with the three fish Levi had caught resting upon it.

And in Eren’s right hand, the knife.

A hunting knife with a long, slender blade. Razor sharp, and glinting silver in the sunlight. One that Levi watched Eren use with skill, no doubt honed from years of practice. To cut into the flesh of the fish, and clean it in such a way that it could be prepared and eaten. And it was in seeing Eren’s skill with a knife, that sent Levi’s thoughts down another path. Had him pondering, once more, a question that had always lingered in the back of his mind, but had never asked.

A topic he broached now. _“You know, you’re quite skilled with that knife.”_ Levi commented casually, as his thoughts touched Eren’s. _“And strong, too, from the looks of it. Strong enough to wield a sword, if my judgement is correct.”_ As Levi spoke, curiosity nearly overwhelmed him.

Eren’s companionship was good, and as it had last time, Eren’s presence filled him with a sense of warmth unlike anything he’d ever felt before. A possible sign that he was falling in love, especially considering his actions only three days ago. Eren had only ever been kind, and happy when they spent time together. Almost as if spending time with Levi was all he desired…

But then Eren spoke, momentarily drawing Levi’s focus away from his own thoughts. “Wielding a sword is very different than wielding a knife…” Eren murmured, as he continued to clean the first fish. “And I could, if I really wanted to. I could become a knight, and a renowned warrior, if I put my mind to it. But I don’t want to. I’m happy with my life as it is, and I don’t want it to change much.”

 _"I see…”_ Levi nodded slowly, his gaze shifting from Eren’s eyes to the knife in his hand.

Eren’s brows furrowed, as if in concern. “Why do you ask? Is everything all right, Levi?” It didn’t seem like it, with how Levi’s gaze shifted, as if the dragon were suddenly unable to meet his eyes. As if Levi were confused, or contemplating a troubling thought.

And in a way, Levi supposed he was. _“If you say you could wield a sword…”_ Levi whispered through their mental link, the words heavy in his mind. _“Then why haven’t you or anyone else tried to slay me?”_ It wasn’t something he’d even wanted to think in regard to Eren. Not after the time they’d spent together, and after Eren had only ever shown him kindness.

Yet sadly, such a thought was inescapable. After all Levi had learned of how Eren’s people had hunted his kind like common beasts, how could it not be?

“What?” Eren rasped, as cold dread pooled in his gut. Levi couldn’t truly think he would do such a thing after all the time they’d spent together… Could he?

Levi continued then, softly. Curiosity filling his every word, without a hint of hostility. _“Yes, slay me. Your people once hunted mine mercilessly, as if we were common beasts. Forced us to hide ourselves away from the world, to ensure our survival… So… why haven’t you?”_ Despite his strength, Levi knew there were many ways an elf could slay a dragon.

That Eren hadn’t seized the opportunity was truly an enigma. Was Eren simply unusual among his people? Or had the elves, against all odds, changed?

Levi’s second question gave Eren all the answers he needed. Clearly, hoping Levi would trust him, in spite of the horrific things his people had done to dragonkind, was too much to ask for,

Yet even so, Eren spoke. His voice wavering, as his hands shook, and he dropped the knife in disgust. “I… I would never, _ever_ , attempt to hurt you or kill you… We elves are not proud of what our ancestors did. It disgusts us. If I slew you, my actions would be considered murder, and I would be charged with that crime accordingly.” Here Eren raised his head, and met Levi’s eyes once more. “And… You’re my friend, and… Why? Why would I do that, Levi?” Eren’s vision began to blur, as he gave his heartfelt plea.

A plea for Levi to understand, to believe that his words intentions were true. Gave his plea, as he met Levi’s eyes for what could very well be the last time. After this, Eren couldn’t see how they’d ever be able to meet again.

Or why Levi would even want to, now that he’d considered such things.

Upon hearing the sorrow and pain in Eren’s voice, Levi’s heart ached, as if someone truly had driven a blade deep into his chest. This… this hadn’t gone as he’d intended. Had gone wrong in the worst possible way. All he’d wanted to do was sate his curiosity. Learn more of why Eren had acted the way he did, without causing him pain.

Yet Levi had caused Eren pain, and he didn’t know what, if anything, he could do to make it right…

Until the answer came to mind immediately.

_Shift. Show him you trust him._

So Levi did, closing his eyes, and raising his head, as the magic of his shift flowed through him. Changing his form from one to another effortlessly, as easily as water through a river.

And Eren’s eyes widened, as he saw Levi close his eyes, and as pale blue light emanated from between Levi’s scales. A light that soon engulfed Levi’s entire form, as his body changed form. Shrinking into that of another, before Eren’s eyes.

Moments later, the light faded, and Levi, clad only in undergarments as Eren was, stood before Eren in his humanoid form.

As Levi kneeled before him, moving down to his level, Eren could only gaze upon Levi’s form with a mix of awe and wonder. Levi’s chest, neck, and most of his stomach and face were covered in pale skin. Skin like his own, albeit lighter. And his hair was black, styled into an undercut, as were his eyebrows and eyelashes. And Levi’s eyes retained their color, and were like his own, except for the slitted, cat-like pupils.

The rest of Levi’s body, though, was covered in scales of the same hue as his dragon form. A form shaped like his own, and heavy with defined muscles. Everything else that wasn’t covered by his undergarments, that is. And his fingers and toes were tipped with small, curved black claws in place of fingernails. His ears, too, were different. Being pointed and fin-like, like a mer’s were. And scales trailed from the base of his ears, too, to dust his cheekbones.

As he kneeled before Eren, he gazed deep into Eren’s eyes. “I trust you, Eren.” A worried smile curving his lips, as he spoke.

Eren’s heart fluttered, and his skin warmed, upon hearing Levi’s deep voice aloud for the first time. Aloud, and not simply resonating in his mind. It sounded the same as always, but hearing it like this for the first time was, well…

Eren could only call it special. Like he could call seeing Levi change into this form special, and…

In this form, beautiful was the only word Eren could find to describe Levi, and even that felt woefully inadequate. Levi was beautiful, just as he was in his dragon form. Beautiful no matter the form he took, and…

Eren knew, in his heart, that he trusted Levi, too.

Voiced that trust, as easy as breathing. “Levi… I trust you, too.” And a moment later, Eren turned back towards the fish, while looking in Levi’s direction. “Would you like to help me prepare the meal?”

Levi nodded, and seated himself just off to Eren’s right. Clad only in the undergarments he’d summoned upon shifting, as Eren showed him how to hold the knife just so, and clean the fish the way Eren knew how. Summoning undergarments when shifting into this form, or indeed, any form of clothing at all, was a truly rare thing for Levi to do.

Rare for any dragon, as there were no taboos concerning nudity itself among their kind. So while Levi could even summon a full set of garments in this form, most of the time, he simply didn’t. Yet in this case, he’d summoned a set of undergarments like Eren’s, to match Eren’s modesty. Had done so gladly, so that he didn’t risk making Eren uncomfortable. True, Eren hadn’t given him an in-depth lesson regarding Elven standards of modesty as of yet. But given that Eren hadn’t yet stripped nude in front of him, Levi got the distinct impression that doing so wasn’t something one did in front of just anyone in elven society.

So it was that Eren taught Levi how to clean the fish. Season them, too, with a mixture of mild spices. The aroma mild, yet pleasant, as Levi inhaled it when Eren suggested that he do so. The scent of the spices often said much about their flavor, Eren told him. Ones with a mild scent, like these, often gave food a more subtle, delicate flavor. While spices with stronger scents were used in preparing dishes with a hotter, spicier flavor.

And, not knowing which Levi might prefer, Eren had thought it better to season their meal with mild spices. While he himself enjoyed both spicy and mild foods, Eren knew some elves couldn’t tolerate hotter, spicier dishes, as everyone had their own personal tastes. As such, it only made sense that dragons also had preferences for which foods they favored.

So it was that Eren and Levi continued to prepare the meal, while speaking little, as they set the fish over the fire to cook. Each lost in their own thoughts, and worry over what had just transpired.

Levi especially, given his regret over his ill chosen words.

Something he knew he had to make right. “Eren…” Levi murmured, as he looked over to his left. “I really am sorry, for what I said earlier. I never wanted to make you think I didn’t trust you, or believe that you’d hurt me. Because I do trust you.” He didn’t know if Eren believed that, but... Fuck, he really hoped so.

Upon hearing Levi’s words, and turning to meet his sorrowful gaze, Eren tentatively reached forward to rest his right hand on Levi’s left shoulder. Feeling that Levi was just as warm in this form as he was in his dragon form. That his scales were just as smooth, too.

And as Eren rested his hand there, he spoke. “I understand. You had every right to wonder about such things, especially given the history between our people. But I’m glad you trust me, and I meant every word I said. Because I trust you, too.”

At Eren’s words, a sense of calm settled over them. Over Levi in particular, as Eren’s hand slipped from where it rested gently on his shoulder. Together, they remained in a peaceful, comfortable silence. While they waited for the fish to finish cooking, and even after, as Eren lifted the fish from where it roasted on the spits. After giving it a moment to cool slightly, they ate. Using their bare hands. Fish could be eaten that way if the fillets were small enough, and in this case, they were. Levi in particular savored the subtle flavors of the cooked fillets, seasoned with mild spices. It wasn’t how Levi was used to eating fish, as dragons typically consumed their meals raw.

Yet the flavors were new and unfamiliar on his tongue, and oh so good. Truly, Eren possessed a talent for cooking, even with limited means such as these. It was enough to make him wonder what else Eren could cook.

Wonder about other things, too.

Eren’s words, in particular, etched themselves in his mind. That Eren had spoken truly, was plain to see. As unbelievable as it would once have seemed, it was true. The elves no longer sought the dragons’ scales, blood, and death for their own gain. Not just that, but… it seemed that they truly felt shame and regret for their past actions. If all this was really as Eren said… Then perhaps the day would come soon when Levi no longer had to hide himself away, for fear of his kind being discovered by elves once for.

And not just him, but his friends, too. Farlan, Isabel… Hanji, Erwin, and all the rest of his kin in the lake whom he considered friends. And… his mother, too. Who lived far away from here, as Levi had not been hatched in this lake. Had grown under his mother’s watchful eye along a deep, clear river to the east. And when the time had come for him to leave the nest, he’d ventured west. Through flooded, subterranean caverns that stretched further and deeper than the elves even knew. Than even he knew.

Had ventured far, surfacing to sun himself in clear forest springs, until he’d come here. Had made a home for himself, while still visiting and being visited by his mother as the years passed by…

Soon, perhaps, the day would come when all of dragonkind could wander the would freely once more. How soon that would be, Levi did not know… But he hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

When Levi and Eren finally parted ways, bidding each other farewell, they promised to meet once more in three days time. A promise both knew they would keep, no matter what obstacles would come their way.

And as Eren made his way home, he considered the warm, fluttering feeling he’d begun feeling around Levi. That it had grown stronger was clear enough… But so was the fact that it hadn’t changed in the slightest upon seeing Levi change forms for the first time. That Levi was just as beautiful in that form as he was as a dragon. They weren’t feelings he’d ever experienced around any of his friends before, so…

Could these feelings, new as they were, be a sign that he was falling in love?

Perhaps they could be, Eren thought. He knew enough of love, in seeing how happy his parents were together. Sasha and Connie, too, as well as every married and in love couple he’d ever laid eyes on. From stories, too. Tales of epic romances almost too improbable to be believed, wherein the lovers fell in love nearly at first sight. Yet romance and desire, it seemed, were slightly different for everyone. So that knowledge only made Eren wonder about the exact nature of what he felt…

Yet even so, Eren knew that if he was indeed falling in love, that this only felt right. That nothing felt wrong, about what he’d so recently begun to feel for Levi.

So it was that Eren made his way home. Pondering the nature of his growing feelings for Levi… Along with where such feelings would lead them both, and how they would continue to grow and change as time passed.


	8. Understanding

As had become routine in his life, Eren awaited Levi’s arrival as he had last time. Watching the still surface of the water with bated breath, as his heart fluttered in anticipation. Of seeing Levi once more, that much was clear to him. Courtesy of his growing feelings, too. Feelings he still wasn’t completely sure how to define, but that felt a little more like love with each passing day.

Maybe soon, those feelings would shift into the true, deep, endless love he’d heard about in stories. Or maybe they already were, and the development of such feelings was more subtle than he’d been lead to believe. Whatever the case may be, Eren knew one thing was certain.

That he and Levi would meet in secret today, once more.

A meeting Eren didn’t have to wait long for. In the early morning light, with shafts of sunlight struggling to break through the grey clouds, Eren saw the water’s surface stir. His heart thudded in anticipation, as time seemed to stand still…

Before Levi rose from the depths in his dragon form, striding proudly onto the beach as always. His powerful muscles rippling beneath his gleaming scaled hide. A sight that was utterly entrancing to Eren’s eye, and one that seemed to warm his skin even further. So it was  that their eyes met, Levi trilling softly in greeting, before closing his eyes, and gently nuzzling Eren’s chest. Inhaling the elf’s scent as he did so. One that smelled like…

Like the earth, and pine needles. And something indescribable, yet distinctive to Eren, and utterly wonderful. Drew back, then, after greeting Eren as was now his routine, and closing his eyes once more, as he raised his head. Shifting from one form to another, as his magic overwhelmed him. Changing him into his humanoid form, as easy as breathing. A form that truly was as natural to him as his dragon form was. How could it not be, when all dragons could shift into a form like this?

A form that, although bearing the shape of a human or an elf, was still unmistakably dragon.

And Eren’s eyes widened once more, as he watched the cool blue light consume Levi’s body. Watched his form change and shrink effortlessly, until the light faded, and Levi stood before him in his humanoid form once more. Though this was the second time Eren had witnessed Levi shift, it was no less magical or special than the first.

Somehow, Eren doubted it could ever become less than what it was.

So it was that Levi stood before Eren as he had last time. Clad in only a set of undergarments, to match Eren’s modesty, as Eren stripped down to his own as usual. In this form, Levi stood a few inches shorter than Eren. Yet it was not something Eren would ever judge him for, or make light of. Not when Eren could find no fault in his appearance.

Something Eren studied, subtly, as he and Levi settled themselves on the beach. His gaze settling over Levi, as they shared a comfortable silence, making small talk every now and then.

In this form, Levi was strong, and muscular. The muscles of his chest and stomach rigidly defined, as was the rest of him. Strong, and powerful, yet… Gentle, too. Indeed, Eren had never had anything to fear from Levi’s strength, and he doubted he ever would. Levi’s presence and companionship warmed his heart, and Eren truly did consider him a friend. Yet there was also the matter of Eren’s growing feelings to consider, and…

Well, Eren couldn’t help wondering what would happen if Levi wanted more. Wanted, in time, to be more than just Eren’s friend. Eren knew Levi considered him a friend, yet he didn’t know if Levi felt the same way. Didn’t know, as the only way to truly discern such feelings was with time, and much self reflection. But one thing was certain, at least on Eren’s part.

That he didn’t feel sorrow, over wondering where the future would lead, where his growing feelings were concerned. That he was content to simply let things be, and allow events to play out as they would.

So it was that Levi mulled over his thoughts, too. At first, he’d approached Eren out of curiosity, rather than slipping away unnoticed, as had been his usual wont upon seeing the elf leisurely swimming in the cove where he so often came to bask in the sun. For more times than he could count, Levi had stayed away. Knowing full well, from all the history he’d learned, that elves were dangerous. That being spotted would lead to his demise at the end of a sword, or having to flee from the lair he called home.

Yet after seeing Eren swimming enough times, Levi found it harder and harder to see the elf as dangerous. He’d never looked threatening, peacefully treading water, with no weapons in hand that Levi had ever seen. Rather, Eren had always looked serene and non-threatening, before Levi had even known him. And having always been an especially curious dragon, eventually, Levi’s curiosity got the better of him, and he’d revealed his presence. Done so in order to learn what this mysterious elf was really like. If elves were still the merciless dragon hunters they’d once been. Indeed, Levi had expected many things upon revealing his existence to Eren.

He hadn’t expected this.

To see Eren as a true, dear friend, for one. That alone was astonishing enough. Yet he also hadn’t expected those feelings to grow, as they met more and more. Hadn’t expected to perform a traditional draconian courting right for the elf, without even a second thought. Nor did he expect to be gazing at Eren as he did now. Letting his gaze slowly roam over Eren’s nearly naked body. His dark skin marked with silvery scars here and there, as well as the pale, intricate marks on his hips and thighs that Levi still had no name for. The warmth of Eren’s presence alone warmed his heart…

Yet so did the fact that Eren looked at him the same in this form as he did while in his dragon form. With adoration and affection, similar to how Levi looked at Eren. What Eren truly felt, Levi didn’t yet know. Hadn’t asked, not wanting to push too far, or risk making Eren uncomfortable. That Levi himself was beginning to fall in love, was obvious to him.

What would happen, if Eren wanted more? Wanted to take things beyond simple friendship someday? Grew to feel for Levi exactly as Levi was growing to feel for him, the undeniable warmth fluttering in his chest.

It would complicate things, Levi knew. The time would come when he’d no longer be able to conceal his meetings with Eren from his fellow dragons. It was an eventuality Levi still didn’t know how to broach, especially with those he cared for most, Eren included.

How much more complicated would it be, if Eren happened to be his intended mate on top of that?

Even with all that, Levi couldn’t bring himself to fear, or even worry, over what might happen. Instead, he lived in the moment. Treasuring each day as it came and passed, and treasuring his meetings with Eren equally. Whatever happened tomorrow, or a week, or a year from now, Levi was certain of one thing in his heart. That no matter what happened, in the end, all would be well.

So it was that Eren and Levi remained together. Resting on the beach, under an overcast sky. The weather warm, as it always was in summer, with the clouds seeming to promise rain. Yet seated close together like this, there was nowhere else Eren and Levi would rather be in this moment.

It was as they spoke once more, that a new thought came unbidden to Eren’s mind. One spurred, as it turned out, by the very act of their conversation itself.

Given how often they’d met, it was something Eren asked with ease. “Levi… I know we’ve talked like this, ever since we met…” As Eren spoke, he turned to his right, to see Levi watching him intently, warmth shining in his grey eyes. “But I can’t help wondering. I know you can speak Elvish, but… Do your people have a language of your own?”

It would only make sense if dragons did, Eren thought. That as their own species, they would be able to communicate in ways that elves did not. In that moment, Eren wondered why he hadn’t asked such a question sooner. Hadn’t made this simple effort to learn and understand more about Levi before now. Yet the past couldn’t be changed, Eren knew, and the time he’d shared with Levi was something he would never be able to bring himself to regret. What mattered was that he’d asked, and that he’d made the effort to understand Levi better, regardless of when it happened.

After a moment, Levi spoke. “It’s true that we dragons can speak Elvish. That we can communicate with spoken word, both with members of our own kind, and with other sentient species…” He paused there, a small smile blooming to life on his features. “But that’s not the only way we dragons communicate with each other. The trills, and croons… they’re a language all their own.” And that was only the beginning of it.

Eren’s eyes widened, and he shook his head slightly. “So all along, you’ve been speaking to me, in the draconian language?” He paused, shaking his head once more. “If only I’d realized that before now! It all makes sense, now that you’ve told me. But I wish I’d recognized it before today…” How could he not, when it was such an oversight in terms of his ability to communicate with Levi?

It was true that they’d managed to communicate effectively until now. But either way one looked at it, Eren knew it wasn’t as effective as it could be. For he simply hadn’t recognized all the ways in which Levi could, and had, spoken to him.

It was then that Levi trilled, the sound low and soothing to Eren’s ears, before replying in Eren’s tongue. “It’s okay, Eren. You knew so little of my kind to begin with. Yet we’ve become friends, now. And I’m not offended or hurt that you didn’t recognize my own language as such, when you didn’t even know of it. But you recognize it now, and… You want to understand.” It warmed Levi’s heart, to know that. To see Eren’s earnest, heartfelt desire to learn and understand more writ clear in his vivid green eyes.

At that, Eren could only hum in agreement.

And Levi continued. “But what you’ve heard isn’t all there is to the draconian speech. We can sing in it, as well. Express every emotion we feel, and make our intentions and thoughts known. How one voices a trill or croon, for example… A certain rhythm or cadence tells another dragon what is being said. Like spoken word, only different, and more nuanced. In it, one can give voice to their thoughts, feelings, desires… And they can even give their name.”

To Eren, that knowledge wasn’t surprising. “So you told me your name in Elvish, so I could understand it…” Levi nodded, confirming the truth of his words. “And… could you maybe tell me what your name sounds like in your own language?” If Levi was willing to tell him, Eren wanted to know.

Wanted to hear Levi’s name, spoken in the dragon’s own tongue.

It was only to be expected, Levi thought, for Eren to ask his name in such a way. And he was more than willing to give it. Eren already knew his name, after all. He just hadn’t heard it spoken in the draconian language before.

So Levi drew in a deep breath, and crooned his name. A feat he was capable of in both his forms. He was a dragon, after all, even in this form. As such, him not being able to speak his own language in it would be utterly ridiculous!

And Eren, well…

All of Eren’s attention was drawn to the distinctive rhythm of Levi’s voice. A high, drawn out trill, that deepened into a briefer, lower croon. A rhythm and cadence that was unique. Not like anything else Eren had heard Levi say in this language. It was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, his name. Given as a dragon would give it. Eren’s heart warmed at the gesture, for although he knew Levi’s name, and had spoken it many times…

Hearing it spoken in Levi’s own language was a gift. Was something truly special to Eren, and as such, all of his focus was on this one moment. On committing it to memory, so he would always remember it.

Then, Eren’s attention remained focused on Levi, as the dragon continued, a short moment after saying his own name. Speaking once more in the draconian language, although what Levi spoke this time was… different. A low croon that was deeper, and shorter. Rising ever so slightly in pitch in places, and spoken while Levi gazed into his eyes. Grey eyes that were warm, focused only on him…

“Levi… are you saying my name, in Draconian?” Given the topic of their conversation, it would only make sense if that were the case.

And after falling silent, Levi spoke once more, in Elvish. “Yes, I was. It seemed… right, to say your name in our language, after I’d given you mine.” Besides, it was Eren’s name. How could he resist saying it?

“Levi… Eren whispered, after a long moment. “Thank you…” For saying their names in his own language, and allowing Eren to begin understanding him even further.

“It’s okay, Eren. I’m… glad you want to understand me better.” Wanted to understand dragons better. Understand, in a way no elf had before. Perhaps there was hope that soon, Levi’s kind truly would be free to roam the world again. Would no longer have to hide, for fear of being slain. Free to soar through the skies, as would be the case for his kin of fire and frost. And for water dragons like Levi, free to swim, bask, and wander both the land and water wherever they wished once more.

For Eren was only one elf…

Yet he was one elf who had become Levi’s true, steadfast friend. Who would perhaps become more in the future. And who had shown, and continued to show, an irrepressible drive to learn and understand more about Levi, and about who he was. A drive that, Levi thought, he no doubt expressed in other areas of his life.

And if Eren could befriend him, and seek to understand dragons, well…

Perhaps other elves could, too. If Eren had done so, then perhaps he truly wasn’t alone in the way he thought. The notion filled Levi with an even greater sense of hope, at what the future would bring. A future that, as he saw it, was one with Eren in it.


	9. Growing Closer

This morning, Eren rose slightly later than usual, for a day that he’d venture off to the hidden cove. Not by much, but late enough that his parents would soon rise from their beds. It was all as Eren planned, and he had good reason for being late, after all. And he and Levi would still meet today, he knew in his heart. Knew Levi would wait, would trust him not to simply ditch out on one of their meetings without good reason.

Well, in this case, Eren wasn’t avoiding it. He simply had other things planned for this morning. Things he certainly planned on telling Levi about.

So it was that Eren rose from his bed, as was his usual routine. Stretching his limbs like a great shadowcat, before rising from his bed. Gathering up clean clothes, and made his way downstairs afterwards. So that he could bathe, and let the hot water warm and relax his body, while readying himself for the day.

And bathe Eren did, lowering himself into the hot water with a contented sigh. He’d always enjoyed taking long, leisurely baths like this. Even more-so as he’d grown older. To Eren, lowering himself into the pool of hot water, and allowing it to remove any soreness and tension present in his body, was one of the most relaxing things in existence. Anyone could take a hot bath, that much was true. Yet the fact that it was a simple, common thing, didn’t change that Eren enjoyed it in the slightest. After all, something didn’t need to be incredibly rare, or unusual, to be enjoyed.

Idly, Eren wondered if Levi would enjoy a hot bath like this.

He already knew Levi enjoyed basking in the sun. That doing so was a calming, relaxing thing for him. Yet Eren wondered what else Levi enjoyed. To help him  rest, and relax… Among other things. Given his friendship with Levi, and his growing feelings, it was only natural that Eren wonder about such things.

Perhaps he could ask Levi when they met today. Or if not today, then another.

But before he left to meet Levi, Eren reminded himself of his other plans for the morning. Ones that weren’t hard to remember, as he rose from the bath to dry and dress himself. It was even more apparent when he opened the door, fully dressed, as walked into the living area, inhaling the fragrant scent of freshly fried pike, and freshly brewed green tea…

Along with the sight of his parents already seated at the table, waiting for him to join them.

Without hesitation, Eren seated himself at the table. Savoring every bite of his breakfast as his parents did. The freshly filleted and fried pike was especially delicious. Seasoned with his mother’s blend of spices, the rich flavors burst to life on his tongue. The creamy sauce drizzled over the fish and vegetables was a perfect complement to the flavors of the dish, and the tea as well.

While they ate, Grisha was the first to speak. “You’ve been going off to that hidden cove a lot lately.” The words were spoken lightly, with a knowing smile.

Eren finished a bite of his fish, before replying. “I have. Going there is… It’s peaceful there.” Eren had told his parents that was one reason he liked going there, even if he’d never told them the cove’s location. It had been his main reason for going there, ever since he’d discovered the cove many years ago. Except now…

Now, Eren had another reason to anticipate visiting his secret place so much.

As he would today, meeting with Levi in secret. The rest of his fellow villagers remaining unaware that dragons still lived. Lived right in the lake, as a matter of fact. As it would remain, Eren reminded himself, unless Levi or another dragon chose to reveal to the rest of Eren’s people that their kind still lived. Eren knew his growing feelings for Levi were unexpected, nor did he know what would come of them…

Yet, he reminded himself, it would all be okay in the end.

Then his mother spoke, drawing him away from his thoughts. “Well, as long as you’re happy, there’s no harm in it.” A sentiment echoed by his father, who nodded in agreement.

So it was that Eren remained there with his parents, until he’d eaten his fill of breakfast. Rising to his feet shortly after doing so, and racing out the door while saying goodbye to his parents. That he’d be back later, too. As he always was, without fail, on days like these. His heart alight with joy, Eren swiftly made his way through the village, and into the forest beyond. Along the familiar forest path that would lead him to the cove.

The cove, where Levi had promised to meet with him once more.

*****

As he always did, on days he and Eren met, Levi made his way to the hidden cove from his lair. Swimming beneath the surface swiftly and silently in his dragon form, unnoticed by any creatures who dwelled above. It was one of the main reasons why Levi and his kin had remained undetected by the elves for so long. To them, it was as if he didn’t even exist. Fire and frost dragons had their own ways of hiding, too. Just as water dragons possessed their own.

Well, ways to remain hidden, if one did not choose to reveal their presence, as Levi had done all those weeks ago.

It was not a decision Levi could ever regret. Not when Eren had shown him how kind and caring elves could be. Had become his friend without hesitation, and proved that his people had changed. That they were disgusted by what the brutal slaughter they had conducted of dragon-kind. That such an act was now considered murder, when in the past it would have brought glory to any elf who had done it. It was amazing, in and of itself, that he and Eren had become friends.

Even more so, the warmth that settled in Levi’s chest as he grew closer to his destination. One that caused his heart to flutter, as he swam through the narrow, winding, rocky gorge, until it finally opened into the secluded, hidden cove. Underwater, the cove was as lush and green as always during the summer months. Rich with aquatic vegetation, and teeming with fish both large and small. Yet it was Eren he was most excited to see here, in this moment. So Levi rose to the surface, inhaling a breath of sweet, fresh air…

Only to rest his gaze on the beach a moment later, and find it vacant.

A sharp spike of fear pierced Levi’s heart, as he swam forward. Trilling Eren’s name in a low croon as soon as his feet touched the substrate, and several more times after, as he strode onto the shore. Casting his gaze about the sunlit cove rapidly. Searching for any sign of Eren or his presence. Yet there was none. Not a glimpse of the elf, or a single trace of his scent.

Levi mulled over Eren’s absence, as he settled himself on the beach, facing the same direction Eren always arrived from. He wondered why Eren was absent, when so far Eren had always been there to meet him. Had Eren gotten sick, during their time apart? Or could he have gotten injured? Either was a possibility, Levi knew. For even though Eren took good care of himself, anyone could get sick, no matter how healthy they were. And likewise, the forest doubtless held many dangers…

Yet Levi took a deep breath, to calm his mind and heart. Eren was a skilled hunter and fisherman, he reminded himself. One who was no stranger to either the waters or the forest, and who no doubt knew the dangers dwelling in both, and how to avoid them. Not to mention, Eren’s reason for being late was likely a far simpler one. Perhaps he’d needed more time to rest today. Or perhaps he had other matters to attend to regarding his family, or his duties in his village. Such things were perfectly understandable, in Levi’s eyes. After all, Eren had to take care of his own needs. As well as a family who loved him…

So Levi sprawled out on the sandy shore. Letting the sun warm his scales, and allowing a further sense of peace to settle over him. One further enhanced by she sound of the water gently lapping against the shore. A gentle breeze sighing through the boughs of the trees… The bright, sweet notes of birdsong echoing through the air…

So it was that Levi calmed himself, and waited, content in the knowledge that Eren would arrive…

Waited, until he raised his head, at the steady, familiar sound of footsteps. The familiar scent of earth, pine needles, and something indescribable yet so uniquely Eren it could not be mistaken for anything else…

Then Eren came into view, and Levi trilled his name. His heart fluttering, and his scales warming at the sight of Eren. Eren, who walked up to him while gazing into his eyes. Eren’s verdant green eyes were so beautiful, and alight with warmth. Lowering his head, Levi closed his eyes, and gently nuzzled Eren’s chest as usual. Feeling the soft blue fabric move under his snout, while inhaling Eren’s scent. A scent that warmed his scales even further, and caused his heart to beat faster.

As did Eren’s hands, coming to rest gently on either side of his face. Eren’s hands were warm, and gentle as always, and… that small, simple touch warmed Levi’s scales even further where his hands  rested. It was still amazing to Levi, to feel that gentleness and care present in Eren’s touch.

Though Levi knew that was only to be expected. “You look like you’ve been doing well, Levi.” Eren said with a tender smile.

Drew back, then, to meet Eren’s gaze once more. _“I have.”_ Levi whispered, his thoughts connecting with Eren’s gently. _“And you?”_ Eren looked as happy and healthy as he always did. Yet still, Levi had to ask.

Eren couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Good, as always. Sorry for being late. I had breakfast with my family before coming here.” Eren said, as he began to strip down to his undergarments. Perhaps it wasn’t something he needed to do, given that he didn’t even know if he and Levi would swim together today.

Yet even so, he did. There was something familiar and comforting about it. About being able to bare himself to Levi so easily. The differences in their appearance were great, that much was true, no matter Levi’s form… But that had never been a bad thing to Eren. For it was oh so easy to let his gaze roam appreciatively over every inch of Levi’s strong, powerful, beautiful body in each of his forms…

And if Eren was right, well… Levi had certainly been appreciating him in a similar manner. Maybe even the same way.

Of course, only time would tell whether or not Eren’s theory proved true.

For now, though, he and Levi were content to continue their conversation.

One brought on by Levi’s low, contented croon. _“That’s good.”_ Levi murmured through their mental link. It was good to know Eren cared about his parents, and that they cared for him. _“And your parents… Have they been well, too?”_ Since Levi had inquired about Eren’s well, being, it only made sense to ask if his family was well, too.

And Eren smiled, his heart warming further upon hearing Levi’s question echo in his mind. “They’ve been well, as always. My dad’s work as a healer keeps him busy, and so does my mom’s work as an herbalist. But what they do makes them happy, and… They’re never so busy that they can’t spend time with me, or the other villagers they’re friends with.” Eren said, as he sat in front of Levi, just a hair’s breadth away from the dragon’s right forefoot.

At that, Levi tilted his head, and trilled his inquiry. _“You say your parents are a healer and an herbalist… You mean your father takes care of others when they’re hurt? And your mother… what does she do?”_ One reflected in the words he spoke through his mental link. Clearly they were roles an elf could perform, like Eren’s as a hunter and fisherman, but he didn’t know what they meant.

Not completely, anyway.

Eren nodded. “Yeah. My dad does take care of others when they get hurt or sick…” Eren paused for a moment, before continuing. “But that’s not all he does. He also checks up on the others in the village when they’re healthy, to keep them from getting sick.” After all, it was far better to maintain one’s health, or to catch the signs of an illness early, than it was to wait until you were in poor health to treat it.

Levi nodded, giving a low croon of agreement. _“That’s good. And… what does your mother do, as an herbalist?”_ He’d never heard that particular term before, so it was only natural that he’d wish to know what it meant.

Eren was happy to explain, as his fingers gently touched one of Levi’s talons. “Well, it’s kinda like being a healer, but it’s a little different. My mom gathers and grows herbs, and sells remedies made from them. A lot of plants can be good for an elf’s health and well-being, if added to a meal, brewed in a tea, or eaten…” There Eren drifted off, his gaze drifting downward, to where his right hand rested against Levi’s forefoot.

At the base of one of Levi’s talons, as it turned out. A gentle contact, and not one he or Levi had exactly planned on. As such, Eren would have pulled away, had Levi ever made it clear he didn’t wish to be touched.

Yet Levi’s relaxed, contented croon, almost one of encouragement, and the fact that he did not pull away, told Eren that he could continue.

So Eren did. Gently tracing his fingertips over Levi’s talons to start with. Gleaming black, curved, and razor sharp, Eren held no illusions about the damage those claws could inflict. Especially with the weight and power of Levi’s muscular body behind the blow. And the same went for Levi’s mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Levi was powerful, that much was obvious from the moment Eren had met him.

Yet Eren could not bring himself to fear Levi. Fear his claws, his fangs, or his strength. For Levi had never given him reason to fear him, and Eren knew he never would. Knew it in his heart, for Levi was gentle, and kind, and…

And he warmed Eren’s heart simply by being there.

So Eren continued his gentle ministrations. Tracing over the thin blue webbing between Levi’s toes. It was smooth to  the touch, as Levi’s scales were, albeit with a different texture than they were. And his scales, oh… How smooth they were, when Eren slowly mapped them out beneath his fingertips. Mapped out the scales on Levi’s toes, and reveling in the texture of them. Admiring how they shimmered in the sunlight, too, a rainbow of color seeming to dance across the deep, sapphire blue hue…

It was a sentiment that fell from Eren’s lips, as easy as breathing. “Your scales are so smooth… And so beautiful…” As Eren spoke, he turned his gaze upwards, Meeting Levi’s gaze with a warm, soft smile.

At the unexpected praise, Levi’s heart fluttered. Levi hadn’t been expecting Eren to whisper that his scales were beautiful. He’d simply assumed that Eren would continue touching him gently. That the peaceful silence between them would remain unbroken.

Not that that would have been a bad thing. Exactly the opposite, really.

At Eren’s first gentle touch, that had been all Levi could focus on. He’d even crooned gently, to encourage Eren to continue. Because he hadn’t wanted Eren to stop. Not when Eren’s touch was so warm, and gentle. When he felt Eren’s gentle caress so acutely, like his scales were warmed further than they already were. Levi’s scales were acutely sensitive to touch, that much he knew. They were strong, and were difficult to pierce…

Yet they were not unfeeling.

Even so, he hadn’t realized his scales were this sensitive.

It was enough to make Levi wonder if Eren’s touch would feel the same on other parts of his body. Or if it would be more sensitive than this was. Levi knew he could ask… Yet now didn’t feel like the right time for that. There would be time enough to test the waters of deepening their relationship, Levi knew.

But for now, he was content with this. More than content, actually.

So Levi reached his thoughts out to Eren once more. _“Your touch is very gentle. It feels… good.”_ Levi murmured softly.

At that, Eren simply hummed in agreement. “Of course, Levi. I’m always gentle with the people I care about.” Of which Levi was one. Most certainly someone he’d fallen in love with, but someone he cared for all the same.

And wasn’t that how it should be?

It was then, in that moment, that Levi felt compelled to reciprocate Eren’s gentle touch. A feat he was capable of in his dragon form easily. Yet given the obvious size difference between them, his humanoid form would be better suited to what he had in mind.

So Levi shifted into his humanoid form. As easy as breathing, as it had always been. Had been so, ever since the first time he’d changed into this form. It was as much a natural form as his dragon shape was, after all. So changing forms being difficult was… incomprehensible, really.

Once Levi shifted, he kneeled before Eren. Just a few inches in front of him, as was usual whenever they were close. Being in close proximity to Eren, touching him, was not an unfamiliar thing… So Levi reached forward, with his right hand. Tentatively, silently asking permission, before proceeding further.

Then he did. Lightly brushing the backs of his knuckles across Eren’s cheek, before tracing his fingertips over the shell of Eren’s ear. It was pointed, like his own were, but… So very different in appearance. Not that that difference could ever be a bad thing. Eren’s ears were different from his own, and so much else of him was. Yet as always, Levi couldn’t picture Eren looking any other way.

And the way his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed was… cute.

A blush Eren couldn’t fight, at Levi’s touch. Gentle and simple as it was, it made his skin tingle, almost hypersensitive. And it was a gesture Eren soon found himself returning. Lightly tracing the fingertips of his right hand over the scales dusting Levi’s cheekbones. Watching how Levi’s pale skin flushed lightly at the contact, and… And how his scales did, too. Flushing darker, until they were a deep, rich purple. Of all the things Eren had learned of dragons, he’d never expected to learn they could blush. And with how warm and soft Levi’s lips looked…

Eren couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to feel Levi’s lips pressed against his own. A sentiment reflected in Levi’s own thoughts, as they spent the remainder of their time together.

Thoughts that also occupied their thoughts, even after they parted ways.

*****

That evening, Eren found himself walking through Shiganshina. Towards the lake shore, to gaze out upon the waters. And to meet with Armin and Mikasa, as well. They’d been occupied with hunting and tending to their duties within their pod today. Knew, since they’d told him as much, when they’d met yesterday. That, and Eren knew they often liked to rest upon the shore here. Much of it wasn’t taken up by the village’s fishing boats, after all. As such, it made a perfect place for merfolk to rest in the shallows.

As well as a perfect place for him to meet with Armin and Mikasa.

While Eren walked, his thoughts, ultimately, shifted towards those of Levi. _‘What would it be like to kiss him?’_ New thoughts, as far as Eren was concerned. Yet ones that were only to be expected, given that he was falling in love. Such thoughts warmed Eren’s heart, leaving him in even further anticipation of his and Levi’s next meeting in three days time.

For now, though, Eren would focus on the present as best he could.

The present, in this case, being his evening meeting with Armin and Mikasa.

And there, at the shore, he saw them. Lounging on a large rock resting upon the lake side. Their tails lazily swishing back and forth in the water, as they faced him. Their faces lighting up with joy, as they saw him emerge from the trees.

“Eren! You haven’t been around as much lately! We were starting to miss you!” Armin said, a warm smile on his face.

At that, Eren could only apologize. “I’m sorry. I’ve been around as much as I can, but… well… Not as much as I usually am. I’ve  been swimming in the hidden cove a lot lately.” Though meeting with Levi was something he kept a secret easily.

At that, Armin shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Eren. We still meet and spend time together a lot. And… swimming at the cove seems to make you even happier than it used to.” The words were spoken with a soft, almost knowing smile.

One Mikasa echoed, as she spoke. “It’s all right, Eren. If going there makes you happy, then we’re happy.” Then she paused, before continuing. “Maybe the three of us can meet there to swim together again soon? It’s been a while, and we all know how relaxing it is…”

At that, Eren nodded in agreement. It would be nice to swim there with his two closest friends again. He’d have to arrange that in tandem with his meetings with Levi, though. Levi, after all, liked to visit the cove to bask in the sun, and certainly did so when he and Eren didn’t meet. As such, the last thing Eren wanted was to unintentionally reveal the existence of dragons to others.

It wasn’t something Eren worried about for long, though. Because in the end, he knew all would be well.


	10. A Treasured Gift

That morning, Eren was the first to arrive as usual, and he awaited Levi's emergence from the lake. Waited for him under an overcast sky, though the weather could never dampen Eren’s spirits. Indeed, the air was warm, still, and humid. Weather that bode well for a storm, and had many times, in Eren’s experience.

Not that Eren minded that a storm was coming.

In fact, he happened to like storms. The fresh scent of rain, and the sound of it pattering against the earth… The sound of thunder, and the flash of lightning in the sky… It was invigorating. Exciting to witness, no matter how many times he’d seen it. Not just to see, but to feel the storm with his very soul. There had been numerous hunting trips in which Eren had returned home during a storm. Soaked to the bone, and with his spirits as high as always. Indeed, something as simple as a storm couldn’t dampen Eren’s spirits.

Nor would it diminish the excitement that bubbled within him, at the thought of meeting with Levi once more.

The thought of hearing his voice, drinking in the rich, vivid hue of his scales… There was no denying that Levi was beautiful, in either of his forms. Inside and out, he was magnificent. And as always, thinking of Levi’s beauty sent a flash of warmth simmering across Eren’s skin. Made his heart flutter wildly, too.

Eren smiled at the knowledge that he was in love.

So Eren waited, gazing out upon the still waters as always. The object in his hands was cradled against his chest, carefully wrapped in soft cloth to protect it from the element, until a spell was to be cast upon it. A flash of inspiration, completely unbidden, had come to mind as soon as he’d settled his gaze on the carving this morning. Which was why he’d brought it with him, when leaving for the cove before his parents awakened.

Thankfully, Eren didn’t have to wait long this morning. Soon enough, the surface of the water stirred, and Levi rose from the depths. Rose, with the familiar low croon that Eren knew to be his name in the dragon speech. A croon that shifted into a soft trilling rhythm. One he didn’t understand as it was specifically said, but the overall meaning of it was clear enough, from Levi’s tone.

That Levi was happy to see him, as always. And oh, Levi was. When he’d seen Eren, standing there on the beach, awaiting his arrival, his heart fluttered. Fluttered, at seeing Eren’s vivid green eyes gazing at him with such affection and warmth. An affection he experienced first-hand, as he strode onto the shore. Nuzzling Eren’s shoulder this time, since there was a cloth-wrapped object of some sort in his arms. Yet the meaning and intent behind that simple gesture were the same as they had alway been.

As was the gentle caress on Eren’s fingertips across the left side of his face, before settling his right hand there. A touch that sent shivers racing down Levi’s spine, as it hadn’t before. It was enough to make Levi’s thoughts wander. Make him wonder how it would feel if Eren touched him elsewhere…

But before Levi could think further on the matter, Eren’s voice drew his attention. “Levi… I got you something.” Eren murmured softly.

At that, Levi drew back, reaching his thoughts out to Eren. _“Really? Is that what that thing in your arms is?”_ Eren had gotten him a gift? Truly?

With a nod of assent, confirming that Levi was right, Eren carefully unwrapped the cloth. Dropping the fabric to the ground once he did, and holding the carving in his outstretched hands, so Levi could see and inspect it at his leisure.

It was a carving of a trout. Specifically, one of the red trout that most often dwelled deep in open water. And one Eren had carved himself fairly recently. A carving that truly showed off his skills. With the shape of the fish’s body, the way the fins were intricately carved… It would almost appear as if the wooden fish was real, that it could come to life with a single whispered word.

As Eren watched Levi studying the carving silently, curiously, Eren felt compelled to speak further. “I carved it myself, you know. It was on a shelf in my room. I looked at it this morning, and it reminded of you. I thought you might like it.” Truly, he hoped Levi did…

At that, Levi’s eyes widened slightly. _“You made this?”_ Levi whispered through their mental link.

Eren nodded. “Yeah, I did. I make wooden carvings because I enjoy it. I have for years, actually.” Eren paused for a moment. “Do you like it?”

In response to Eren’s question, Levi crooned. Low and reassuring, making it clear that it was okay. That he very much did. Made it known though the mental link, too. _“Don’t worry, Eren. It’s incredible, and… Thank you…”_ Giving his thanks, of course, was the least he could do. It wasn’t every day that someone you loved gave you a gift, after all.

Then, Eren murmured the spell that would protect the carving. A cool white light enveloped it, before fading all together. A small spell, given that Eren had never been able to use much magic. But it was one that would serve its purpose well. And he explained what its purpose was, too. To protect the carving from being broken or damaged. Something to ensure that it would always last, and remain as it was.

And Levi… Levi was touched, that Eren would do such a sweet thing for him. He’d treasure this gift, always.

And Levi already knew the perfect spot in his lair to place it, once he returned there.

For now, that would have to wait. As usual, Levi shifted into his humanoid form. Gently took the carving from Eren’s hands once he did, their fingertips brushing in that moment. A brief, gentle sensation, yet one that still caused both their hearts to flutter in excitement. With such a reaction at such a simple touch, it was enough to make each of them wonder, once more, what it would feel like to further such contact.

As Levi turned and walked towards the large boulder on the beach to set the carving on top of it, Eren began to undress. Watching Levi while he did. How strong, powerful, and muscular the dragon’s body was in this form. How the muscles ripped beneath skin and scale, and oh… Even in the absence of the sun to make them shimmer, Levi’s scales were beautiful. All of him was beautiful.

And as Levi turned back to face him after he’d set the carving on the stone, Eren wondered what it would be like to touch him. Further than he already had. To run his hands over Levi’s skin and scales, as they kissed. To feel Levi’s hands on him in turn, and to see Levi laid bare before him. To remove Levi’s undergarments, and worship every inch of him…

Although Eren refrained from taking Levi in his arms in that moment, oh, he wanted to. True, Eren still didn’t know how exactly he’d go about confessing the feelings that he held for Levi. But soon, he thought, he’d know. Would know, and would confess his heartfelt feelings at long last.

As they walked towards the water side by side, and swam together, Levi was consumed by similar thoughts. Knowing nothing of Elven courtship and mating rituals, puzzling out just how he’d confess his feelings for Eren was a bit of a challenge. But he supposed simply saying how he felt was a good place to start.

It was hard to make your feelings for your beloved known if you never mentioned them, after all.

Nevertheless, Levi knew he’d have an answer soon. That he’d tell Eren how he felt, and hopefully learn that Eren felt the same. From the way Eren looked at him, it seemed as if their feelings were, and could be, mutual… But of course, it did no good to assume such things. The only way to learn if his feelings were reciprocated was to confess his own.

And soon, Levi would know exactly how he intended to do so.

For now, though, he simply relaxed as he swam at Eren’s side. The coming storm wouldn’t stop them from enjoying the time they shared together, after all.

While they swam, Levi’s thoughts drifted towards Eren. On how beautiful and graceful he was as he swam, as if he’d been born to do it. At how his green eyes and warm brown skin almost seemed luminous. Radiant, in the way they reflected his health, strength, and vitality. Eren’s scars, too, were beautiful. As were the pale, intricate markings on Eren’s hips and thighs that Levi still had no name for.

All of Eren was beautiful. Like he’d been kissed by the sun, and seemed to shine twice as bright.

As Eren swam close to him, a soft smile gracing his features, Levi truly wondered what it would be like to hold Eren in his arms, and be held in turn. To kiss him, too, and feel those exquisitely soft lips against his own. Or at least, Eren’s lips appeared to be soft, just from looking at them. Pressed against his own, Levi could only guess that Eren’s lips would be warmer and softer than he ever imagined.

Levi also wanted nothing more than to touch and explore Eren’s body. See him laid bare, his undergarments removed. Touch and explore Eren however Eren allowed him to, yes… To map out Eren’s scars, and the pale markings he had no name for. Learn what they were called, and commit them to memory. Levi wished for all that and more…

But first, he had to tell Eren how he felt. Now was not the time to do so, and he did not yet know precisely when and how he would.

Yet in his heart, Levi knew that the answer would come to him soon, as much as he’d ever known anything. When it did, and the time was right, he would confess his love. Would tell Eren he wished for them to be mates as well, when the time was right.

For now, though, they swam together. Revelled in the peace and serenity of the moment, and the warmth that could only be granted by each other’s presence. Until the first low rumble of thunder sounded in the sky, they swam together. The storm came swiftly after that, leaving Eren to dress himself in damp clothes, returning home soaking wet.

Yet as always, Levi parted ways with him, promising to meet again in three days’ time. So even though Eren trudged home through the forest under a dark sky filled with lightning and thunder, nothing could dampen his spirits. Perhaps the next time they met, he’d know just how he would reveal his feelings to Levi.

And as Levi swam back to his lair in his dragon form, with Eren’s carving clutched safely in his claws, he reflected upon that morning’s meeting. Upon the cherished gift Eren had given him, and upon his feelings.

Soon, very soon, they would confess their feelings. That much, they both knew.


	11. Dreams

It was night when Eren lay in his bed. The moon’s radiance shone softly through the window, illuminating the room just enough to see with. Eren’s room was pleasantly warm, as it always was during the summer months. And the furs and soft cloth sheets were exquisitely soft and comfortable against his bare skin. For Eren lay abed in his undergarments, as was his wont during the summer months.

Yet tonight, Eren did not sleep.

Tonight, he lay awake atop the furs that covered his bed, as opposed to being snuggled under them and the soft fabric sheets underneath. No, tonight, Eren lay in silence, his thoughts too abuzz about a certain subject for him to doze off to sleep.

Or rather, a certain person.

That he and Levi would meet again tomorrow was certain. As such, it only made sense that Eren’s thoughts were buzzing with anticipation. As they had been ever since their last meeting. Thoughts of Levi’s voice, warm and deep and honey-sweet. Of his scaled hands, with fingers tipped in claws that Eren knew to be so gentle… And of kissing Levi. So often about kissing him, as of late.

So it was that Eren closed his eyes, and allowed his imagination to take hold.

Eren imagined that he was in his room as he was now. Only it was different, in that there was the weight of another atop the furs with him. One who was so incredibly warm, and whose scent and voice and presence were so familiar to him. Levi could not be here with him in life… But he could be there in Eren’s imagination. And maybe, just maybe, they would share a bed in truth someday.

Yet for now, Eren allowed his thoughts to wander.

And so he envisioned Levi, laying atop the sheets off to his right. Tracing the fingertips of his right hand gently down his neck and across his collarbone. Imagining that they were Levi’s fingertips instead. Smooth and scaled and incredibly warm, causing heat to bloom beneath his skin while they shared a tender kiss. Lightly caressing Levi’s cheek, too, as they exchanged tender kisses for a time, remaining as they were.

But not forever.

Eren’s breath hitched, as he envisioned what came next. Envisioned Levi, moving to straddle his hips. Levi, leaning down to kiss him once more, as Levi’s hands gently traced over his chest.

Imagined their kiss deepening, too. Levi’s tongue sliding past his lips, as their kisses became more passionate. Traced his hands slowly over his chest and stomach, as warmth began to simmer beneath his skin in earnest, and a familiar heat began to pulse between his legs. Indeed, Eren could feel his cock twitch and swell where it was confined by the fabric of his undergarments. So he carefully removed them, tossing them haphazardly off to the floor. Once he did so, he exposed his half-hard length to the warm night air. Though Eren didn’t touch himself there.

Not yet, anyway.

Instead, he kept his eyes closed, and continued to envision himself and Levi exchanging tender, passionate kisses. Ran his hands slowly over his chest, then his sides, and then his stomach. Slowly, reverently, while imagining it were still Levi’s hands in place of his own. Scaled hands caressing him gently, while he imagined holding Levi close. Imagined feeling scales and skin against his own, as his cock continued to swell.

Then, as the fingertips of Eren’s right hand brushed over the trail of hair under his navel, he shivered in anticipation. Anticipation, for he wished fervently that it would be Levi who was about to touch him this way. Pictured Levi’s fingers trailing through the coarse hair at the base of his cock, before finally taking himself in hand.

Eren’s breath hitched, as he began to slowly stroke himself. Imagining it were Levi’s hand on him instead, and fantasising about all the loving, whispered words of praise Levi might utter. Levi, softly whispering how beautiful he was. How kind, and gentle, and how much he loved him.

So Eren continued to stroke himself. Slowly easing his foreskin back until the dripping, swollen head of his cock was fully exposed. Gently running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head, his hips jerking while he moaned quietly, before gently rolling the hood of skin back to cover the head. Eren continued to touch himself, occasionally moving his hand down to cup his balls, while imagining Levi’s touch, his kiss, and oh…

Oh, it was only a matter of time before Eren began to envision more.

When he did, Eren relinquished his grip on his cock. The length flushed and swollen and especially sensitive now, leaking pre-come freely onto his belly as it was. For what Eren saw happening next, he knew it would be best to change things up a bit.

And so he did. Raising his hips, while he slid a pillow under his ass. To provide a better angle, and make what he’d to next easier to accomplish. After all, Eren was no stranger to touching himself like this.

Then, Eren reached over to his left, and opened the top drawer on his nightstand. He only had to rummage around for a moment, before his fingers closed around a smooth glass vial. Cool to the touch, and filled with a pale golden oil. After shifting the vial to his right hand, Eren uncorked it, drizzling a generous amount of oil on the fingers of his left. Once that was done, he set the vial back on his nightstand, and lay back on the furs. Spread his legs a little wider, ensuring that the pillow was firmly in place, sighing in bliss as he sank back into his fantasy.

As he pictured Levi settling between his legs, while they shared a deep kiss once more. Bringing his left hand back between his ass cheeks, while running the fingertips of his right teasingly through the coarse hair at the base of his cock…

Before slowly, gently pushing two oil-slick fingers inside himself. While imaging, in his mind, that Levi’s cock filled him instead.

Eren knew it lay between Levi’s legs. The bulge concealed by the front of his undergarments made that fact evident. But as for what it looked like, well… That, Eren couldn’t be certain of. Whether Levi’s length looked the same as his own, or different, Eren didn’t know. Yet that didn’t matter. For to Eren, Levi was perfect. So he knew those parts of Levi would look perfect too.

And so Eren envisioned the feel of Levi’s cock slowly sliding inside him. Stretching and filling him so much better than his own fingers ever could, even as he pressed a third slick finger inside himself.  Gently, while slowly stroking himself, focusing on his foreskin, cock-head, and the sensitive little spot just under it. Eren imagined, his eyes closed, the heat of Levi’s length inside him. The slow thrust of Levi’s hips, and the whispered words of endearment, as Levi slowly made love to him.

Soft skin and smooth scales sliding against his own bare, heated skin…

A vision that shifted, as he imagined Levi’s cock pulsing, the dragon’s semen spilling inside him, as Levi came with a sharp cry of pleasure. It was then that Eren’s vision shifted and changed, like a living thing. So deep was he in the fantasy, that he simply allowed his thoughts to wander where they would, while he tried to hold off his own orgasm…

A vision that changed from skin and scales pressed against his own, to simply scales. As Levi’s form shifted in his vision to one larger, and more powerful…

Eren pictured how beautiful Levi’s scales were as a dragon. How strong and powerful his body was, and how beautiful. In both of his forms, Eren knew, without a second thought, that Levi was beautiful…

Beautiful, and desirable.

It wasn’t a revelation that felt wrong, or like something he should reconsider. Instead, Eren continued to touch himself, as the pressure building low in his belly grew. He loved Levi, after all. Loved him, in each of his forms equally. After all, Levi was still himself, no matter his form. In each, he could think, and speak, and feel, and love, just as Eren himself could.

As such, it didn’t feel wrong to desire Levi in his dragon form just as much as he did Levi’s humanoid form. So Eren tried to imagine how they might have sex in such a way. A difficult task, for the size difference in such a scenario would no doubt make things tricky. But Eren was willing, more than willing, to do such a thing. And if Levi was, too, then they’d no doubt find a way to make it work.

With three fingers deep inside himself, rubbing against the spot inside him that made him see stars while he stroked his cock in tandem, the pressure that was building low in Eren’s belly soon overwhelmed him.

With a sharp gasp, Eren came, painting his chest, hand, and stomach with thick spurts of white. Through his orgasm, Eren stroked himself, until the last spurt of semen dribbled onto his belly, and only then did he release his hold on his softening length. Sliding his fingers out of himself as he did so, his body feeling warm and relaxed, in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Blissed out as he was, Eren smiled softly, as he imagined himself and Levi, in the afterglow of their love-making. Sated, and content, as they cuddled close, not minding the mess. He wondered how Levi would like to cuddle after making love. How soon he’d fall asleep, too, and what he’d look like when sleeping.

“Levi…” Eren whispered softly, as a soft smile graced his features. Whispered, before moving to clean himself up.

Tonight, Eren knew he would sleep well, as he dreamt of himself and Levi further still. Dreamt, before they met once more in the morning light.


	12. Tenderness

That morning, Eren awaited Levi’s arrival, as always. It was pleasantly warm, and the early morning sun enveloped the world in a warm glow. The sunlight shimmered off the water's surface, and the air was still. Calm, and peaceful, as this place always was, and always would be.

That was, after all, one of the main reasons why Eren enjoyed going there so much.

Yet today, as always, he awaited Levi, his heart racing in his chest. His thoughts abuzz with the memory of the night before. Of stroking himself to completion, while he dreamed of his love. His love, whom he’d soon meet once more, and who didn’t yet know of Eren’s feelings.

Not yet, anyway.

But soon, very soon, Eren knew he’d tell Levi how he felt. All he had to do was wait until the moment was right. But he was okay with that. For Eren knew, in his heart, that he’d know when the moment was right. And that it would happen soon.

So Eren waited, watching the still surface of the cove like a hunting hawk. Watching at the water’s edge, for the first sign of Levi’s arrival. How long Eren waited, he wasn’t sure. Only that it couldn’t have been too long, for the sun rose little in the time he waited.

Then Eren’s eyes widened, as the water in the middle of the cove swirled gently. His heart skipped a beat, as he smiled brightly.

He surged forward into the water, without removing his clothes. The cool water soaked through them in short order, as he swam into deeper water, towards the middle of the cove, towards Levi…

While Levi swam towards him.

Looking down through the clear water, Eren watched as Levi rose in his dragon form. The morning sunlight catching on his glittering scales, causing them to shine brighter than the finest gemstones. He seemed stronger than before, and more graceful, too. So incredibly beautiful, Eren doubted he’d ever have the words to describe it.

While Eren tread water, Levi gently nuzzled his chest through the wet fabric of his shirt. Crooning softly, first Eren’s name, before continuing on. Continuing, in a slow series of croons and trills. Words Eren didn’t understand in full, yet he knew enough based on the tone of it. That Levi was happy to see him, and warm, and content.

And as Levi raised his head fully above water, Eren pressed his left cheek against the side of Levi’ snout. Nuzzled Levi the best he could, returning Levi’s greeting the way a dragon would.

To the best of his ability, anyway.

After all, it was difficult to perfectly greet Levi as a dragon would, when he was not a dragon. Yet the sentiment and meaning of the gesture, Eren knew, would not go unnoticed.

And they didn’t. Couldn’t.

Levi’s gaze softened even further, and his heart warmed at Eren returning his greeting in such a way. Truly, he hadn’t expected Eren to greet him the way a dragon would. To honor the customs of his kind, even in such a small gesture. But perhaps he should have. Eren was, after all, more than eager to learn of Levi’s kind, and understand them better.

Understand him better.

It was only to be expected, then, that Eren would do what he could to speak and communicate as he did. Truly, how could he have found such an amazing, lovely elf to fall in love with? That, Levi didn’t know the answer to, and he doubted he ever would. Though he did know one thing, and it was that soon, he would tell Eren he loved him.

Theirs would not be a traditional draconian courtship, as there were surely differences in the courting and mating rituals between their species. Ones they’d have to learn of, before things proceeded further. But one thing Levi knew, was that one could not court a mate without first making their feelings known.

So, that seemed like a perfect place to start.

When the moment was right, of course.

 _"Well, someone’s certainly excited to see me.”_ Levi murmured, as his thoughts touched Eren’s.

At that, Eren simply hummed, as he closed his eyes. “Course I am. Couldn’t wait to see you today…” Kept his face pressed against Levi, too, as he smiled softly.

At that, Levi could only croon in reply. Saying, in his own language, that he felt the same, as warmth and love overflowed in his heart. So together, they swam to shore, side by side. And together, they strode onto the white sand, the first time they had done so in unison like this.

When they did, Eren set about removing his soaking wet clothes, hanging them to dry on a low-hanging tree branch. Down to his undergarments, as always.

While he did so, Levi watched. Drinking in the sight of Eren’s bare skin as it was slowly revealed, while the sight brought back memories of the night before. Memories of his thoughts of both desire and love, as he’d taken himself in his hand. Of what he imagined making love to Eren would be like, and of touching him and being touched in return. Looking upon Eren’s body, even more beautiful in person, oh, how he wanted to touch the elf right now…

Though Levi didn’t dwell on those thoughts for long. Knowing the exact effect they’d have if he did, and knowing he’d prefer to make his feelings known in a more subtle manner. Desire Eren he did, but that wasn’t all he felt. He loved him, and if he was going to attempt to court Eren as a mate, he wanted to do this right.

So Levi would take things slow, and one step at a time.

With that in mind, he shifted into his humanoid form. In a simple set of undergarments as always, he smiled, as Eren turned to face him. His heart fluttering with love threatening to overflow from it, while he wanted nothing more to take Eren into his arms. ‘One step at a time.’ He reminded himself, as he climbed onto the flat-topped boulder just off to his left. Looked at Eren with a warm, inviting gaze, beckoning the elf to join him.

Join Levi he did, without hesitation. Settling onto the sun-warmed grey stone, with only a hairsbreadth between them. Being this close to the one he loved was calming and peaceful, as was the silence between them.

Yet still, Eren felt the urge to fill that silence. “You know… You haven’t told me much about your family.” Eren murmured softly. Having told Levi so much of his own life, he was certainly curious about Levi’s friends and family.

And of course, Levi was willing to tell him. “Well, there’s Isabel and Farlan. I’ve already told you about them. They’re two of my closest friends, and Isabel’s like a sister to me.” Levi smiled, as he thought of them, and the growing happiness they shared. “They’re also mates, and the day they announced that they’d bonded… I was so happy for them. We all were.” All the dragons who’d dwelled within the lake had been, and still were.

Even moreso, given the greater joy the two would soon share.

At those words, Eren couldn’t help inquiring further. “Mates? Is… Is that what you call being married, among your people?” Was that what he and Levi would someday be, should their feelings be mutual? It wasn’t how Eren had expected to think of the one he’d someday fall in love with and marry. “Partner” was how he’d always thought of that person. But being Levi’s mate, well…

It likely wouldn’t happen for quite sometime, but in that moment, Eren thought it sounded like quite a lovely thing.

A soft smile gracing his features, Levi hummed in response. “Yeah. I guess I could call it that.” Undoubtedly, it was far different from the customs of Eren’s own people. The difference in the term used made that clear enough, even without knowing all the specifics. But as they always had since meeting Eren, the differences did not frighten Levi, or dampen his resolve.

There would be sufficient time, he reminded himself, to confess his feelings for Eren. To court him properly, and do right by him in every way he could.

After all, Eren was precious to him, and wasn’t that how those precious to someone were supposed to be treated?

It was, Levi knew, as the two of them fell into a peaceful, shared silence. The sun’s rays warmed them both, shimmering off the water’s surface, while the wind sighed through the trees. Truly, they didn’t need to speak to feel calm, at peace, or happy together.

So it was that they remained together in comfortable silence.

Eren allowed his gaze to roam appreciatively over Levi’s body, while the dragon gazed out at the calm waters. Not for the first time, he allowed his gaze to trace over the dips and curves of Levi’s defined muscles. Wondering what it would be like to map them out with his hands, and wanting the same.

Appreciating Levi’s gleaming scales, too. How anything could be so beautiful, Eren did not know. Yet with their rich sapphire hue, and how they seemed to shimmer even more beautifully than before, Eren knew they were indescribably so.

Like all of Levi was.

His wonderfully unique pointed, fin-like ears, as were the fine scales trailing from the base of them to dust his cheekbones. His hair, too, black as a raven’s feathers, and his pale, creamy skin… And his grey eyes, too, that were always alive with warmth.

Beautiful… Levi was so beautiful, and…

And Eren was overcome by the urge to do something he’d only dreamed of, as his gaze settled upon Levi’s lips. They looked so soft, and exquisitely warm, and… in that moment, Eren wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Excitement and nervousness bubbles up in him in equal measure, and his heart raced like a jackrabbit at the thought. Of Levi’s lips, finally pressed against his… Fuck, he wanted that so much…

Yet Eren would not do such a thing without asking. He could only imagine how amazing Levi’s lips would feel pressed against his own, yet he knew such things like a kiss wouldn’t simply be taken. They had to be given, wanted, by those who shared them.

With those thoughts in mind, Eren took a breath, as he raised his right hand. Raised it, to gently brush the backs of his knuckles against Levi’s cheek, and feel soft skin and smooth scales. To see Levi turn to face him, humming curiously at Eren’s touch. Turn, and gaze into Eren’s eyes…

Drawing in a shaking breath, Eren whispered softly. “Levi… May I kiss you?” Made his desire known, and watched as Levi’s cat-like eyes went wide…

Before Levi smiled so softly, a hushed “yes…” falling from his lips…

So Eren cupped Levi’s face in his hands gently, as he leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut. Watched as Levi’s did the same, as the dragon’s arms wrapped around him.

And as their lips met, in a sweet, tender, kiss, time seemed to slow, for both of them, as they lost themselves in the overwhelming sensations. It was… Oh, Eren had known Levi’s lips looked warm and soft, but pressed against his own, they were much more than he’d ever imagined they could be.

For Levi, it was much the same. He’d often imagined, when his thoughts wandered, how it would feel to kiss Eren. Had imagined many ways it might happen, but this, simple as it was, sent his heart racing in such a way that he knew it was better than any of those. How, specifically, Levi couldn’t define, but it simply was.

Pulling back after a long moment, Levi gazed into Eren’s green eyes. Almost luminous in the morning sunlight, and more beautiful than they’d ever been before.

Yet Levi’s breath caught, at Eren’s next words, whispered with a tender smile. A softly spoken “I love you, Levi.” Simple, Eren knew, yet it was exactly how he knew he wished to make them known.

And both their hearts soared when Levi murmured _I love you, too_ in response. Soared further still, as they leaned into share a second, equally tender kiss. Together, their hearts soared, as they made known the love they held in their hearts.


	13. Love and Desire

As his lips met Eren’s for the second time, Levi’s skin warmed wherever Eren touched him. This, oh… He’d imagined what it would feel like to hear Eren say that he loved him, to kiss him... But he hadn’t foreseen just how overcome he would be with ecstasy. Truly, his heart sang with joy, as he wrapped his arms around Eren. Drawing the elf closer, as he smiled into the kiss.

And Eren allowed himself to be drawn closer.

Drawn closer, as Levi’s arms encircled him in a protective, loving embrace. He smiled into their second kiss as Levi did. Let his hands fall from Levi’s cheeks, so he could embrace Levi in turn, as well. Feel smooth scales under his palms as his hands settled on Levi’s back. Levi, warm and real and very much there in his arms. Kissing him, loving him…

Eren always had wondered what it would be like to kiss Levi - the kiss was clumsy, and far from perfect, but oh… Oh, it was better than Eren ever could have imagined.

How, Eren couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it simply was.

And that second kiss was only the second of many. For in that kiss, both of them did not wish for their lips to part. So they lost themselves in each other. Two kisses becoming a series of them, tender and sweet, as their hands roamed gently over each other’s backs. Leaving trails of warmth in their wake, as if skin and scale alike had suddenly become acutely sensitive to every touch.

And oh, it had. Every caress of their hands, no matter how small, left skin and scale alike tingling in its wake. And as it was, being in their current position was suddenly no longer enough. They needed to be closer. Felt that urge simmering in their hearts, as if it had a mind of its own.

So, wordlessly, they came ever closer. Not breaking their embrace, or their kiss, as their positions shifted. As Eren settled in Levi’s lap, straddling his hips. As their kisses continued, and…

And a new heat began to simmer with in them both. Levi gasped, and Eren in turn, as their kisses grew more passionate. Eren flicked his tongue out to trace against Levi’s lips, silently asking permission to deepen their kiss.  Permission Levi granted, when he raised one hand to cup the back of Eren’s head, and deepened it. Levi’s tongue slid into Eren’s mouth, and oh… How slow and tender it was, and how passionate.

Like that, they continued to kiss, Levi’s left hand tracing down Eren’s right side, as a familiar heat began to build between his legs. A throbbing, pulsing sensation Levi was all-too-familiar with, and one he wanted to pursue further…

But only, he knew, as his hand settled on Eren’s hip, if Eren wanted this, too.

With that, Levi pulled back from the kiss, his cheeks flushed, and his lips pink and kiss-swollen. Eren’s darker skin was flushed as well, and there was hunger in those vivid green eyes, as well as love and affection.

Levi’s heart threatened to burst with the amount of love he felt, as he spoke. “Eren… I want you.” He whispered the words softly, tenderly. For he had to know, before even thinking of taking this further. Had to know if Eren wanted the same, to hear it in words.

Dragons only mated with a consenting partner, after all. And unless he knew Eren wanted this, with him, he would not take things further.

Eren smiled, as he leaned forward to plant a brief, tender kiss on Levi’s lips. “I want you, too…” He did, had dreamed of this. Such that his cock, half-hard in the confines of his undergarments, would soon not be the only evidence of that desire.

Levi’s left hand trembled, and he shivered, as he could feel himself hardening further. Eren wanted this, wanted him, and… Eren nodded, as Levi’s fingertips traced over the waistband of his undergarments. Silently urging Levi to continue, as he slowly ran his hands down Levi’s sides. Down, down, until his own hands rested on Levi’s hips as well.

Then, they shifted slightly. Carefully removing each other’s undergarments, so that they were fully bared to each other for the first time.

So it was that Eren gazed upon Levi, fully nude. Bared to his gaze for the first time in such a way, that Eren’s eyes went wide at the sight, and he could only gaze in wonder. Levi’s scales shimmered like jewels in the morning sunlight, more beautifully than they ever had before. His body was strong and muscular, too, and Eren truly took the time to map out each dip and curve of his sculpted muscles with his eyes, the same way he soon would with his hands.

Hands that currently rested on Levi’s waist, like Levi’s hands rested on his own. Eren felt those incredibly smooth scales against his bare skin. Down, Eren’s gaze drifted, until his gaze settled upon Levi’s cock.

Eren drank in every detail, committing the sight to memory. Scales covered the space between Levi’s legs, coming up to the base of his genitals, and for the most part, covered in skin. Although unlike the pale hue of the rest of Levi’s skin, the skin there was a deep, rich shade of blue. One to match the hue of the surrounding scales. Levi’s balls were shaped as his own were, although a fair bit larger than his own.

And his cock was different from Eren’s own. What Eren could see of it protruded from a sheath above his balls, covered in skin as they were. Eren could see the head and a small portion of the shaft protruding from the sheath. Levi’s cock appeared slick, glistening with some sort of clear fluid. And it was red, as well, the shade vivid and striking against the rest of him. It was different from Eren’s own, as he’d suspected it might be…

But as he’d known, it was perfect, as the rest of Levi was. Eren allowed his gaze to linger there appreciatively, as he drank in the sight of the rest of him. Allowed the love and lust in his gaze to settle over Levi, like a comforting weight. As he could feel Levi’s gaze settled over him.

And oh, Levi had allowed himself that luxury. His heart fluttered happily, as he took his time to drink in the sight of Eren’s body. Truly take that time, instead of stealing glances when Eren wasn’t looking.

Eren was… beautiful. It was the only word Levi had to describe him, and even that word seemed woefully inadequate. Eren’s skin was warm, and so incredibly soft. It was, always had been, such a warm, lovely shade of brown. Except now, especially, Eren almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. His body, strong and muscular and befitting a hunter, was completely and utterly perfect. From the dark hair dusting his legs, forearms, and armpits, to his scars, to the intricate pale markings decorating his hips and thighs that Levi still had no name for, all of him was perfect.

Oh, how he wanted to run his hands over Eren’s skin. Find out where and how Eren liked to be touched, and what kind of noises he’s make. Truly, his hands itched to do so, but Levi reminded himself to take his time. That there was no rush, and that they had all the time in the world.

So Levi allowed his gaze to drift down Eren’s body. From his strong arms, down his defined chest and stomach, ultimately coming to settle between Eren’s legs.

Eren’s cock and balls lay between his legs, as Levi’s own did. Only the root of Eren’s cock was artfully framed by thick, dark hair. And his cock was different, too. Half-hard, and already long and thick, it lay outside his body. The skin there was flushed, and a hood of skin seemed to cover the head of his cock, extending past the tip of it. Eren’s length was very different from his own, true, but in Levi’s eyes that could never be a bad thing.

Especially when he wondered how Eren liked to be touched. What would make him feel good. And as Levi saw Eren’s eyes flutter shut, the elf leaning in for another kiss, he closed his eyes in turn. Eren’s lips were warm and gentle against his own, and Levi could feel Eren’s right hand caressing his side, the other coming to rest on his chest.

Only for, as they kissed, a new worry to come into his thoughts unbidden. A small one, but… Eren had seen what those parts of his body looked like. Not the full length of his cock, as he wasn’t fully hard, but enough to know the extent of the differences between them. Differences that in and of themselves couldn’t possibly be a bad thing, but…

Levi couldn’t help worrying that Eren wouldn’t  - _didn’t_ \- like that part of him. Wouldn’t want him because of it…

But then Eren’s lips parted from his, and he felt Eren’s lips press against his left cheek.

And Eren whispered softly. “Beautiful, Levi. You’re so beautiful. Magnificent, even…” Whispering the words he’d longed to say, finally.

And Levi sighed, as any insecurity he had melted away at those hushed words. At the feel of Eren’s lips, slowly tracing along the scales dusting his cheekbone, then down his neck.

Indeed, Eren hissed a rail down Levi’s neck slowly. Making no move to mark the pale skin, as Levi’s hands began to roam over his body. Smooth and scaled and exquisitely warm, with the tips of his talons gently tracing invisible patterns on his skin as well. That, coupled with Levi’s soft, shuddering gasps at his gentle ministrations, made the heat burn ever more beneath his skin. Caused his cock to twitch and swell further as well, as Eren mapped out Levi’s body under his own hands as well.

Eren’s hands, combined with the elf’s lips on his neck, sent shocks of pleasure down Levi’s spine. Caused the sweet pulse between his legs to intensify, as his cock swelled further, sliding free of the sheath until he was fully hard. Though Eren was all but in his lap, no part of Eren touched his length. Levi shifted his hips, trying to get some manner of friction against his cock…

And as his hips jerked, he gave a low croon of pleasure. “Eren… hahhh… please…” Rolled his hips subtly once more with the plea, for truly, he ached for Eren’s touch.

It was a plea Eren understood. Pulling back from their kiss, and shifting his position slightly, Eren looked down between them. Took in the sight of Levi’s length, fully hard, as he moved his hands. The left coming to rest on Levi’s back, whilst he rested his right hand on Levi’s chest. Slowly, Eren moved his fingertips down Levi’s broad chest, while he took in the sight of Levi’s length.

Fully hard, Levi’s cock was longer and thicker than an elf’s, particularly near the base. And with the exception of the head and the area just above the base of his cock, Levi’s length was set with smooth-looking ridges. The vivid, striking red hue, combined with how it glistened with that slick fluid, only made that part of him more beautiful.

Eren slowly ran his fingertips down Levi’s chest. Then over his stomach, feeling the defined muscles under his fingertips at long last, until his fingertips traced over Levi’s scaled hip, before he moved them slowly inward…

Before he brushed his fingers along the soft, ridged underside, causing Levi to gasp, then moan quietly at the sensation. And Eren gasped, at how incredibly warm and slick Levi’s length was to the touch. How soft, too, for though the ridges of Levi’s length were defined, they were not overly large, or sharp in any way.

Then, oh so carefully, Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s dripping length. Stroking slowly and gently, wanting to make this moment last, and to give Levi nothing but pleasure. To learn how Levi liked to be touched, too.

"E-Eren..." Eren looked up to him, into eyes wide and filled with a wonderful mix of love and lust. Eren smiled softly, giving a slow, gentle stroke. "Just like I thought... You're beautiful, _all_ of you, is beautiful."

Levi, having noted how Eren shivered in response to the soft graze of his claws before, gently- _oh so gently_ \- trailed them down his chest and stomach, combing them through the coarse patch of hair before carefully taking Eren's cock into his hand, moaning softly at the difference, the smooth skin that he looked down at. As they both looked down at one another, they begin to stroke in tandem before locking eyes again, then moving to slow, gently, albeit heated kisses that are filled with moans and soft whines.

As Eren slowly stroked him, Levi rolled his hips slowly, matching Eren's movements with his own. The entire length of his cock was extremely sensitive, due to the fact that it remained inside his body most of the time. Sensitive, and twitching in Eren’s grasp, growing slicker the closer he drew to completion.

So after a few moments, Levi broke the kiss, his back arching as he moaned softly. "Y-Your... hand... shit..." Moaned, at the pressure building rapidly at the base of his cock.

So Eren kept the pace. "You're so gorgeous... Such an amazing sight..." Murmuring yet more endearments, as he stroked with a firmer, yet still gentle, grip.

Eren’s praise, coupled with his firm, steady strokes, threw Levi over the edge. He shivered and moaned, thick spurts of semen coating both their stomachs, while his hand stilled on Eren’s length. All he could do in that moment was _feel_ , until his length began to go soft, slipping back inside his body when Eren released it.

Then, the haze of his orgasm still weighing heavy on his mind, Levi continued his slow, gentle ministrations. Wanting to give Eren the same pleasure he himself had just experienced.

Ever mindful of his claws, Levi took extra care in stroking Eren’s length. Paying close attention to his every reaction, making note of what made him feel best. As Levi slowly stroked Eren’s cock, Eren gasped and moaned quietly. Noting that the hood of skin covering the head of his cock was especially sensitive, particularly the edges of it. As well as the head of Eren’s cock, coupled with a little spot just under it. It was a fact made obvious by how Eren gasped and moaned louder when Levi touched those parts of the elf’s length, so he made sure to pay close attention to them.

It wasn’t long before Eren felt the pressure building at the base of his cock as well. Levi continued to stroke him gently, the pad of his thumb gently caressing Eren’s foreskin, as well as the head, after slowly easing the hood of skin back to expose it. The head of Eren’s cock was swollen, pink, and dripping with precome, and…

And it wasn’t long before he was overcome with pleasure, as well. Eren came with a breathy, stuttering moan, as he coated Levi’s hand, as well as his stomach, with thick spurts of semen. His body seemed to tingle with the aftershocks of the pleasure that had raced down his spine.

Levi stroked Eren through his orgasm. Releasing Eren’s cock when it began to grow soft in his grip. Levi’s limbs seemed heavy, then, and sleep clouded at the corners of his mind. Then, he wanted nothing more than to draw Eren close. To rest with him, in the afterglow of their first time. The first time Levi had every experienced such intimacy with another, though it would be far from the last time he and Eren shared it.

And so Levi pulled Eren close into an embrace, and felt Eren embrace him in turn, as they shifted positions to lie upon the sun-warmed stone. Their semen still clung to their bodies, mixing together, yet neither of them minded its presence. It was, after all, a mark of what they had just shared.

And they could always clean it up later.

So Levi closed his eyes, pressing his face against Eren’s chest, while he smiled softly. Softly, as sleep took him. Together, he and Eren dozed off atop the sun-warmed stone. Blissful, and content, in the peaceful summer morning.

One made even more so by their newly revealed feelings.


	14. The Silver Dragoness

The following morning, Eren awaited Levi’s arrival once more. The sky was already partially cloudy, and had become more so since he’d set out from his home. As if the weather promised a storm, but one that was still far off, if it ever came. However, the sun still shone, making the still surface of the cove shimmer.

And nothing could dampen Eren’s mood when it came to meeting Levi. Especially not today, when he was meeting not his friend, but his lover. His lover, whom he’d only confessed his feelings to yesterday, and whom he’d been eager to see ever since they parted ways yesterday afternoon. A parting they hadn’t enjoyed, hadn’t wished for, but one that had been necessary.

Necessary, Eren knew, in the sense that he still had to keep the existence of Levi’s people a secret. A fact he’d explained yesterday, at their parting. That he had never breathed so much as a word of it to any of his fellow villagers. So intent on keeping it, as he’d gone on to further explain, that not even his own family knew dragons still existed. That their own son had befriended one, only to fall in love.

And it had all been because he believed that it should be up to Levi and the rest of his people to reveal that their kind still lived. That it was not up to Eren to decide such a thing, and that it should happen when Levi wished it. Only then, and not anytime else.

Eren remembered Levi going quiet in that moment. Standing there in his dragon form in stunned silence, as if he hadn’t quite known how to react to hearing what Eren had done without ever being asked. They’d bid each other farewell shortly after that. Parted ways, with Eren pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Levi’s snout. Promising to meet again the following morning, this time, as lovers.

While Eren sat upon the white sand beach, awaiting Levi’s arrival, he wondered. Wondered how Levi felt, keeping the existence of his lover hidden from the rest of his people. It wasn’t something they’d discussed yesterday, choosing instead to focus on the happiness they’d found together. Bright and beautiful, and brought on by their newly confessed feelings. While it was true that Eren quivered with excitement at knowing that soon, he and Levi would be reunited once more…

A part of him wished they weren’t meeting here in secret.

That instead, he and Levi could meet on the beach of Shiganshina. That he could share the happiness he felt with his friends and family. Show Levi truly, fully, that his people had changed. That they had not slain the last of the dragons centuries ago, and that their people could, indeed, live together in peace.

Yet Eren reminded himself, as soon as those thoughts manifested, of his vow. That revealing the existence of his kind would be Levi’s choice, and his alone.

So Eren waited, joy fluttering in his heart, for the arrival of his love. Wondering what sort of affection they’d share today. If they would make love again, as they had only yesterday. Waited, wondering what they might share, until he saw the still waters stir…

Only for his eyes to widen, at the sight of the dragon that strode from the depths. For Eren’s gaze settled not upon Levi, but a water dragon with scales of the purest shining silver. One with a mane and finned tail of deep royal purple. A color that made itself known in the frills framing their face, and the webbing between their toes.

But most notable of all were the hard green eyes boring into him. The low rumbling snarl, as a mouthful of sharp white teeth were bared in warning…

And the voice, piercing into his thoughts. _“_ **_You_ ** _. Who are you,_ **_elf_ ** _, and why do you wait here?”_ Her voice, filled with distrust, and also fear.

At that, Eren held out his hands, his heart thumping wildly. Another water dragon was the last thing he’d expected to see, although perhaps it was only a matter of time until that happened. Surely Levi’s kin, those he called friends, would have noticed his frequent trips away…

And of course, it was only a matter of time before they grew curious.

Eren drew in a shaking breath, before he spoke. “My name is… is Eren. Eren Jaeger, of Shiganshina. I came.. I c-came here to meet Levi. He’s…”

The dragoness’ snarl deepened, cutting him off before she continued. _“What business do you have with him? And why would he bother to speak with you, an elf, after your kind hunted us like witless beasts?”_ Her voice snapped and cracked like lightning inside his skull, and it took all of Eren’s willpower not to flinch away.

Because whoever this dragon was, he didn’t want her to fear him. Wanted to make it known that elves had changed, that they  need not hide…

So he held out a hand, in a gesture of friendship, as he met the dragoness’ baleful green eyes. “He… he said he’d seen me swimming here often, and… and that he’d gotten curious. Revealed himself, because I didn’t look dangerous.” Eren drew in a shaking breath, trying to calm himself in the face of the dragoness who stared him down. Whose claws curled in the sand, and who uttered a low, continuous snarl. The meaning of those words clear, even to him. “We kept meeting, then, and became friends. And then… then we grew to love each other…” Eren hoped his tone, warm and soft as it was, would calm her. Make her see his words were genuine…

Only for her eyes to go wide, and for her to flinch, as if shocked by a bolt of lightning.

Followed by her voice, echoing in his skull with all the fury of a thunderstorm. Spoken aloud, too, as her low snarl shifted into an outraged shriek. _“You lie, elf. First you claim he would befriend you, and then that he grew to love you. Impossible, after what your kind did to us. What you would still do, if given even the smallest chance.”_

Eren attempted to speak, to explain what Levi knew so well…

Only to be cut off by a sharp growl, as she slowly stalked towards him. _“Save your breath, elf. I have no time for your lies. Not when I know you would kill me, had you a blade in your hand. Like you would kill my friends, my mate, my…”_ Eren clenched his eyes shut, then, as her jaws opened wide. Hoping, beyond hope, that someone would stay her fangs…

As time seemed to slow, and Eren awaited his end, a bright, clear call resounded in the still  morning air. One unmistakably draconian in its nature, and that sounded almost like a name, along with…

Stop.

The exact words Levi cried out aloud, as he screamed Isabel’s name. Screamed for her to stop, while storming onto the beach faster than he ever had before, leaving the water frothing in his wake. Shifting into his humanoid form mid-step, as soon as his talons touched dry land. Not bothering to manifest any garments this time, as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Racing towards Isabel, Levi slowed, as he turned to face her, while he positioned himself between her and Eren. knowing her reaction was all too understandable, especially given the history between their species.

While he began to croon softly, in the draconian tongue. “Isabel… It’s okay. He’s not a threat.”

She shook her head, then, at the sight of Levi there, in his humanoid form. _“Levi, what are you doing!?”_ She voiced in his thoughts, coupled with crooning them aloud. As if she were trying to keep from screaming them. _“He’s a threat to us, to our people! And for you to defend him, to shift into your humanoid form near him…”_ She shook her head, not understanding it. In this form, he was far more vulnerable around the elf. _“You’re my brother, Levi, and I can’t let him hurt you…”_

At that, Levi smiled softly, while raising his right hand. “I know, Isabel. I know you fear for me, Farlan, and your unhatched eggs. But I promise you, the elves have changed, from how they once were. Eren proved that to me.”

Upon hearing Levi croon his name, Eren opened his eyes. “Levi? You really did come, didn’t you?” Opened them, to behold Levi, fully nude, facing away from him. Speaking to the dragoness whose name he did not know, convincing her to stay her fangs.

Though not for long.

Eren only beheld Levi, glittering in the sunlight, for a moment, before the dragon moved. Kneeled before him, drawing him into a protective embrace. One Eren returned gladly, resting his head on Levi’s scaled shoulder. Inhaling his love’s scent, reveling in the warmth of him, and the fact that he was there. There, and real, and had saved him from certain death.

“It’s okay, Eren.” Levi murmured, as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Everything’s okay.” Relief, and joy, and love, at knowing he held Eren in his arms once more. That he had gotten there in time…

At that, Eren chuckled. “Everything’s okay? Speak for yourself, Levi. I nearly died just a moment ago.” Trembled, too, fear still thrumming through his veins. Though he wasn’t angry with Levi. Couldn’t be.

After all, it wasn’t like either of them had expected that to happen.

Levi crooned softly, hugging Eren tighter. “I know… And I’m sorry that happened. But… Eren, please don’t blame Isabel for what she did. My sister, she… She only wants to protect those dear to her.” In more ways than one, Levi knew.

At that, Eren raised his head. To behold the dragoness he now knew as Isabel, as she lay down, settling herself on the sand. Watching her carefully, he shifted positions, moving forward slightly as Levi did. Levi sat just off to his left, and in that moment, Eren felt Levi’s fingertips brush against his own. A reassuring gesture. That he was here, and that all would be well.

So it was that Eren met Isabel’s deep green eyes, and spoke once more. “I understand why you tried to attack me. My people… we did hunt yours in the past. But if I were to slay you, or any other dragon today… It would be considered murder, and I would be punished accordingly, as if I’d taken the life of another elf. You don’t owe it to me, or any other elf to believe that. But just… Just know that I’m telling the truth when I say that. And that I’m sorry, truly sorry, for what my people have done…” As her emerald eyes bored into his, her expression seemingly cool and impassive, he’d hoped she would believe it.

After a long moment, Eren released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, as Isabel’s thoughts touched his. _“I understand. But I also want you to understand things from my perspective, Eren.”_ Eren’s eyes widened slightly at her use of his name, before she continued. _“I have my friends that I care for, and will protect fiercely when I must. As well as Levi, who is my brother. But I also have my mate, Farlan, who I love so much… And our eggs. Farlan is guarding them right now, and they’re well hidden and protected, but… Should I not fear for the safety of my children? For my friends and mate?”_

Everything seemed to make more sense to Eren than it did before, in that moment. “Eggs… You and Farlan are going to be parents…” Eren whispered softly, his heart filling with happiness. For Isabel and Farlan, and the family they would soon have. But also for Levi’s people as a whole, and what this meant. “I understand now. You’d protect your children fiercely. My parents would do the same for me, you know.”

At that, and upon seeing that Isabel’s verdant gaze had softened, Eren lightly rested his right hand on one of the talons of her left forefoot. Promising, without words, that what he’d spoken was the truth once more.

And with that, Isabel crooned softly, in a low, warbling trill. Saying in her own language, it seemed, that she accepted his promise.

So it was that they remained, Isabel laying on the sand before them in a relaxed sprawl, her tail swishing and flicking back and forth slowly, like a contented cat. And Levi was there, warm and real and resting against his left side. Levi’s strong scaled arms drew him into an affectionate embrace, and likewise Eren did the same. Like that, they continued to talk for a time. Eren and Isabel learning more of each other, and Eren also learning a little more of dragon culture. That Levi’s nudity was of no issue among their kind. It was similar to the way the merfolk saw things, he thought. That while they might adorn themselves with shells and pretty stones, they did not wear clothes the way elves did.

Their bodies were theirs, after all, and to the dragons, nothing about them was seen to be wrong, or as something that should be hidden. Still, Eren knew now that Levi had adorned the undergarments to match his own sense of modesty. Out of consideration for him, and… If anything, the gesture only strengthened the love Eren felt.

Then, reminded of the merfolk, Eren thought of Armin and Mikasa. The two mers who he’d known since he was a child, and were his brother and sister, for all that they were different species. Who did not yet know of the love he held for Levi, but… Eren wanted them to know, if Levi was willing to meet with them.

With a hushed whisper, Eren made his desire known. And with a soft kiss, a smile coming to his lips, Levi gave his answer.

That tomorrow, if all worked out as planned, he would meet with two of the people Eren held most dear.


	15. Red Water

The following morning, Eren made his way to the hidden cove, his heart thudding with excitement. Anticipation, for what would soon occur. In other respects, that morning was the same as any other summer morning. The sun rose steadily in the sky, promising a clear day. The wind sighing through the boughs of the trees, with the forest verdant and beautiful all around him. Even the fact that he would meet Mikasa and Armin at the hidden cove was not strange to him. But in one respect, it differed above all.

Today, Mikasa and Armin would meet Levi. Meet him, and learn of the love that had grown between them.

Their reaction to that, of course, did not worry him. The merfolk viewed love as the elves did. That two people -and sometimes more- fell in love, no matter who they were or how they identified, was accepted. What truly mattered was that they were happy with each other. That they grew up to be happy and healthy in life.

And it seemed, Eren thought with a smile forming on his lips, that dragons felt the same way about love. At least from the way Isabel had reacted to their affections yesterday, once she’d realized he wasn’t a threat.

It was a hopeful sign of things to come, Eren thought, as he made his way through the mossy ravine. Walked through it as he always did, until he gazed upon the cove. Bathed in the early morning light, the water was still and peaceful as always. The picture of serenity, and it was no wonder he’d always felt drawn to this place.

But Eren was not alone. He could see Armin and Mikasa resting on the beach at the water’s edge. Their tales submerged, scales glittering beneath the water’s surface. Eren smiled, his heart alight with happiness as it always was when seeing his brother and sister. He called out to them in greeting, and they in turn, while he stripped down to his undergarments. Eren had every intention of meeting Levi in his element, after all.

That, and he saw no harm in the three -soon to be four- of them enjoying a peaceful, relaxing swim.

Once Eren had undressed fully, he strode into the water, while looking back at Armin and Mikasa, silently inviting them to join him. And join him they did, as the cool, clear water enveloped him. Eren sighed in bliss as always, for the lake’s pure, clean waters were always pleasantly cool in the summer months. Colder in spring, late autumn and winter, far too cold for an elf like him to bear. But merfolk could weather such temperatures easily, even as pups.

And they were far better swimmers than even a skilled elven swimmer like himself could ever be. Eren knew, as Armin and Mikasa danced through the water around him.

Spoke to him, too. “So Eren, just where is this special someone you said would meet us today?” Armin asked from off to his left, where he swam, treading water with ease.

At that, Eren couldn’t help smiling, as a shiver of excitement passed through him. “He should be here soon. Levi is my lover, and he’s special to me, and I would have told you about him sooner, but… I had my reasons for that, and you’ll see why soon.” He hoped they wouldn’t be too shocked to see that his lover was a dragon. Or to learn that dragons had somehow hidden themselves even from the merfolk’s keen eyes.

“Levi…” Mikasa murmured from off to his right, her eyes widening, as if she recognized the name. “Eren, do you really mean that…”

But Mikasa didn’t get to finish, as a clear, bright call drowned out her words. The pure, joyous trumpeting of a water dragon, and Eren snapped his head up to behold Levi, in his dragon form, dipping back below the surface. Swimming towards them, towards him, Eren knew, and his heart fluttered with joy upon seeing his love once more.

Beside him, Armin and Mikasa were stunned into silence, as Levi rose from the depths once more. Rose, warbling Eren’s name in a gentle croon in his native language, before lowering his head enough for Eren to plant a kiss upon his snout.

 _“It’s good to see you again, Eren.”_ Levi whispered in his thoughts, before shifting into his humanoid form. Resting a scaled hand on Eren’s cheek, and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss when he did so.

Then Levi pulled back, to address Armin and Mikasa. “And Armin, Mikasa… It’s good to see the two of you happy and healthy as always. Has your pod been well?”

Mikasa found the words to speak first. “They’re well, as always, but… I never would have guessed you and Eren knew each other.” Said them with a smile, as if she were greeting an old friend.

Eren shook his head in disbelief. “You… You know each other?” It seemed impossible to believe. That his assumption that dragons had hidden themselves from everyone, had been proven false.

Yet here the truth was, plain as day, and Eren felt foolish for not realizing it sooner.

At that Levi nodded, pulling Eren into a tender embrace. “Yes, I've joined in on hunts from time to time with Mikasa and Armin, and we do some trading with the merfolk... And they have been a key part of keeping the dragons being alive and well a secret." He was nude, having shifted as was the norm for his people, as Eren embraced him in turn.

Embraced him, as his brows rose. Surprise was all Eren could really feel in that moment. Surprise over what he’d learned, and the truth that was now plain to see before him. All along, he’d been more connected to Levi than he’d initially thought.

And most of all, Eren felt his heart racing in happiness. “That’s… I’m glad you’re friends with Armin and Mikasa. “Eren murmured, planting a gentle kiss to Levi’s lips. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t gotten along.”

At that, Armin smiled. While playfully splashing them both with a flick of his tail. “Well, lucky for you, you won’t have to!”

And so the four of them swam together in the secluded cove. The morning hours they did so seeming to hang still in time, as though this moment would go on forever. They played and laughed, Eren and Levi sharing how they’d met, and how they’d met as often as they could, falling in love slowly but surely. Stealing kisses, too, and…

It was pure happiness, to Eren, that the four of them could spend this time together. That Armin and Mikasa, part of his family, could know of this happiness he’d shared at long last. A love like he’d never expected to have, but one he treasured truly. And he only had to gaze into Levi’s warm grey eyes, see the love shining so brilliantly there, to know Levi felt the same.

Happiness, and Eren pushed aside the lingering sadness that he could not share the wondrous news with his parents and fellow villagers. Not without asking Levi to reveal himself, which he could not do. Would not do. Not after how elves had slaughtered his people in the distant past, forcing them into hiding.

But this was a time for joy and happiness, and for as long as the four of them were together today, Eren focused on the elation he felt.

Yet he could not suppress that sadness for long.

*****

Late that evening, Eren sat on his boat far out in the lake. South of the village, and far enough out of sight that none from the village could see his boat from the shore. Not that such a thing worried him, as he’d simply gone out to fish, and while the water was deep here, the largest denizens of the lake that could pose a threat rarely came here. That, and the water was calm. Still as glass, with the sunset painting the sky in shades of orange, purple and pink off to the west. A beautiful sight, no matter how many times Eren had seen it.

But not one that gave him the answer to his dilemma. Not that going on an evening fishing trip had cleared his thoughts, either, but it did no harm to hope.

Ever since Eren had returned from his morning swim with Mikasa, Levi, and Armin, he’d been filled with the same joy he’d felt when the four of them were together. A joy he felt even now, though sadness had risen to match it. A sadness that his parents did not know of his newfound happiness. His love for Levi, new and intense and beautiful as it was.

More than that, though, he wanted them to know. Wanted it more intensely than he had before. To not have to exchange kisses and whispered endearments with Levi in secret. To share that happiness with any who would hear. That he was in love, and for Levi and all the rest of his kin to not have to hide. To have the freedom that was rightfully theirs once more.

Alas, it was a beautiful dream, but not one Eren had any power to ask Levi to fulfill. Oh, he could, that much he knew. All he’d have to do to make it so was ask a simple question, and await Levi’s answer.

But Eren knew why he could not do such a thing, and  would keep his promise to himself.

Even though doing so hurt, he would keep his word.

Eren shook his head, then, gazing up at the sky. Saw how low the sun had set in the west, the stars and moon shining brilliantly in the sky overhead. A night sky that now covered almost the entirety of the sky he would see.

It was late. Far later than he’d intended to stay out on the lake, though he could still find his way back to Shiganshina.

It was then that Eren leaned over the edge of the boat, and begun to haul in his net, along with his catch, as he had done countless times before. Gazing down into the dark waters, ones that at this hour, could conceal most anything from sight…

Until it was too late.

Eren caught only a split-second glimpse of frothing water, before a pale serpentine shape surged upwards, and pain exploded white hot in his left shoulder and his chest. A second to cry out in pain, before he was dragged down beneath the waters. Water, filling his lungs when he’d breathed in on instinct, as the lake serpent dragged him down into the depths.

Eren’s mind was alight with terror, as he reached down with his right hand, and somehow closed it around the hilt of his hunting knife. Drew it, and stabbed and slashed frantically, the knife bouncing off hard scales.

Until it found purchase somewhere vulnerable -an eye? The gills?- and the creature released him, the force of its jaws no longer a constant pressure.

But Eren’s shoulder still burned in agony, and his chest did, too. His mind foggy, as his lungs burned for air, as he tried to swim towards the surface. Higher - upwards, towards the faint outline of his boat…

In the end, Eren only found the surface growing more distant, as the haze of his thoughts grew, and the darkness took him.


	16. Moving On Instinct

That evening, Levi found himself swimming through the southern part of the lake in his dragon form. He was fully submerged and his lungs were filled with air, as he’d risen to the surface to draw in a breath a short while ago, and could remain underwater in this form without coming up for air for several hours if need be. And that was without the use of magic to allow him to breathe underwater. It served, as it had always served, to keep him and the rest of his kin hidden. Concealed from the eyes of the elves dwelling in the village on the shore.

One he could reach in a matter of minutes if he swam swiftly, in fact.

After his parting with Eren this morning, Levi had returned to his lair for a time. Returned to his home, the way he most often did after they saw each other, before hunger got the better of him, and he’d left once more to fish. A trip that had been successful, filling his belly and sating his hunger, though that hadn’t been the only reason for it. Levi had also felt… restless. And of course, he’d known why, and the proximity of Eren’s village had only made the reason clearer.

As Levi stared ahead through the endless dark waters, only a small amount of sunlight left to light his way, he found himself wondering how Eren was doing, safe and sound in his home. About the happiness he shared with his parents and fellow villagers.

Along with wondering what would become of the fact that none of them yet knew of the presence of himself and his fellow water dragons in the lake.

Nothing bad, to be sure. Eren himself had assured him, and now Isabel too, that the elves days of slaying dragons were over. That as one of their greatest regrets, such a horrific act would not be repeated. And Levi believed Eren. Believed the elf who’d first grown to be his friend, and then his lover. And hopefully, someday, his mate.

Levi wondered how Eren must feel, concealing his knowledge of the existence of dragon-kind from the rest of his people. Concealing his friendship, his love, and all the emotions that came with it. Eren hadn’t said anything to indicate such, simply instead remaining steadfast in his vow to keep the existence of Levi’s people a secret, until they chose to reveal themselves. For Eren’s promise, Levi was grateful, yet now he contemplated telling Eren that it was okay. That he no longer had to hide his knowledge of dragonkind from his family and community. Perhaps even reveal himself…

Until the sound of churning water snapped Levi from his thoughts.

The sound of a struggle, from off to his left, and he swiftly turned to face it.

There, some distance to his left, a boat lay silhouetted against the surface. And he saw, as the pale, opalescent lake serpent, one measuring eight feet long was in the midst of dragging an elf down into the depths. His heart clenched with terror for the elf, whomever they were, even as he turned with a flick of his tail, and raced towards the struggle.

Even as the elf slashed at the serpent with something, and drove the serpent back. For elves could not breathe underwater. And a lake serpent’s bite was venomous to creatures other than merfolk and dragons, or so his mother had taught him…

But all thoughts were driven from his mind as fear consumed him entirely, as he drew close enough to see that it was Eren. Eren, sinking into the depths. Eren’s blood, clouding the water…

 _‘Eren… no…’_ Levi could only act on instinct. Clutch Eren gently in his talons, and then take off with all haste, towards the closest place he knew Eren could receive aid. A place that even with Eren’s reassurances, he still feared to reveal himself to.

Shiganshina, Eren’s home village.

Yet there was no time. No time to think, or plan, or do anything else but act. Act, and hope that even as swiftly as he moved, that he arrived to shore in time to see Eren’s life saved. Moving on instinct, Levi swam towards where he knew Shiganshina was. How long it took, he didn’t know, but swiftly, he was there.

Striding onto the shore, clutching Eren gently in the talons of his left forefoot. He rested Eren gently on the shore as he drew in a deep breath, and shrieked. A scream of fear and pain. Wordless, and of the sort a dragon in need of great aid would utter.

Then, just as swiftly, in the blink of an eye, he shifted into his humanoid form. Clad in a set of undergarments only, as he turned Eren over to rest on his back. Pressing down on Eren’s chest repeatedly and firmly, in an attempt to get him to breathe, hoping it wasn’t too late…

Only for Eren to cough, expelling the lake water from his lungs. Feel someone’s hands gently moving him into a kneeling position as he came back to  awareness. A voice, too…

Levi’s voice…

Murmuring to him, and filled with worry and fear, while he continued to cough lake water onto the shore. His mind and body weary, so much so that he could only rasp out Levi’s name weakly when he could finally speak.

“Eren… Eren, I’m here.” Levi murmured, his voice trembling with fear and worry. “It’ll all be okay. I’ll get you help.” There had to be a healer in the village who could brew a potion to counter the effects of a lake serpent’s venom.

And Eren had said his father was a healer, hadn’t he? Surely he would be able to aid his own son with an antidote in a time such as this. Truly, Levi knew, in his heart, that Eren’s father  would have such a potion on hand. Would be able to bandage his son’s wounds, and save his life.

Though what would happen after, Levi did not know.

Especially with his fear for himself causing his heart to race, as Eren’s fellow villagers came rushing to the shore. Their own voices, so many of them, filled with panic and confusion. Wondering who he was, what had happened, and with so many elves nearby, Levi couldn’t muster up the words to speak.

Until one -no, two- voices cut through the fear that had begun to bubble up within him.

“Eren!” A man’s voice hang out first.

“Who are you? What happened to my son?” Then a woman’s, and he saw them rushing forward, their fear far greater than any of the others. A fear that could only come from a parent terrified for their child’s safety.

It was then that Levi found the will to speak. “Levi. And… It was a lake serpent.” Levi swallowed, past the lump in his throat. “Save him… please…” Levi gazed at them where they’d crouched in front of himself and Eren with a pleading look. Hoping to convey, in some form, how important Eren was to him.

And It must have worked, for Eren’s father gently gathered Eren up in his arms. Apologizing for any pain he caused, and assuring him that it would be fine. That he would be okay.

Then, as Eren’s father turned, and began to carry him away, his mother stood, regarding Levi with a grateful, if guarded, expression.

“Come with us.” Was all she said in a cautious, yet not unkind, tone.

From there, the moments seemed to blur together. Levi saw the faces of Eren’s fellow villagers still. Wandering back to their own homes, while still murmuring with worry, as well as curiosity over who he was. Levi thought he might have heard a few voices say mention seeing him in dragon form, and others saying that was impossible.

But his mind was in such a blur of fear and worry, that he couldn’t be certain.

Either way, they’d all know the truth of who and what he was soon enough, anyway.

So Levi followed, them, making his way through the village. A village made out of homes within living trees, shaped with magic, as he’d heard elves did. Had the situation not been so dire, he would have taken his time to look around and admire it all, despite his natural unease at being in an elven village.

But soon enough, it seemed, they’d arrived at Eren’s home close to the center of the village. Stepped through the door, to a home that was warmly lit by a fire crackling in the hearth. By lamps, too, with little orbs of werelight suspended within them. It was Eren’s home, and Levi never thought he’d first visit here under such circumstances.

But so he had.

What followed passed quickly, it seemed, as he followed Eren’s parents up the stairs. Up a winding staircase,  to the third floor of their home, entering a room with a large table set in the middle of it. And Levi could only stand by and watch, as Eren’s parents carefully laid him out on the table, and cut away his torn, bloody shirt, removing it so they could tend to his wounds.

Levi’s heart ached, truly, to see Eren in such a state. To see Eren’s blood being cleaned away, and some sort of a salve being copiously applied to the bit wounds on the front and back of his body. Thick fabric pads being set over the wounds after that, then held in place by a length of white fabric wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. Truly, he wished he could do something to help, but he knew little of the elven healing arts.

Best, then, to let Eren’s parents work together to aid him.

For Eren, though, the cool, soothing salve touching his wounds was a balm against the pain. Enchanted, he knew, to help his body heal faster than it naturally would. It would still leave scars, but… Eren was fine with that. They weren’t the first he had obtained, and he’d live. Live, thanks to the bandages, and the potion his father gently bade him to drink, once his father and mother had helped him into a sitting position. It was bitter, and not pleasant tasting in any sense of the word.

Then again, medicine seldom tasted good.

Eren’s wounds still ached, and his chest still hurt, but… he knew he’d be okay now.

That he’d live, as his father carried him down to his room, tucking him in under the warm, comfortable sheets and furs of his bed. Alive, and that his parents were there… Levi was there…

There, and Eren could feel the dip of the mattress as Levi sat on the bed to his right. Levi’s scaled hands gently gripping his right hand, when he slowly raised it from beneath the sheets. Levi was there, gazing at him with all the love and worry in the world…

And he wasn’t going anywhere.

But there were still explanations he needed to give.

Questions that needed answering. A fact that was made evident by the voice of Eren’s father. “My name is Grisha Jaeger. I’m grateful for the fact that you were there to save our son, but there are still things we need to know. Who are you, Levi? And just what do you mean to our son?” Grisha’s tone was cautious, yet not harsh or unkind. It was the voice of a father who worried for his son’s safety and well-being, and who only wanted the best for him.

It was something Levi could understand well, even though he was not a parent himself. Looking at Eren’s parents, from the worry in their expressions, it was even more clear how much they loved their son.

Clear also, that Eren took after both of them in different ways. He had his father’s brown hair, though Eren’s was not as long as his father’s was. And Eren’s eyes were a far more vivid shade of green, one Levi loved so much. And it was clear he’d taken after his mother in terms of skin tone and facial features, for her skin was the same warm shade of brown Eren’s was. Though her hair black, and her eyes a warm amber hue.

And from them both, it was clear Eren had grown into the person he was today. The person Levi had met, and grown to love.

Yet none of that helped Levi know what to say to Eren’s parents. How to explain who he was. What he was. That the whispers of skeptical elves saying they’d seen a water dragon on the shore were no rumor, and that his people still lived. That his kin of fire and frost also lived…

It all seemed too much and too little all at once, and Levi couldn’t find the words to speak…

But in that moment, Eren spoke for him. “Mom… Dad… Please trust Levi… He’s not an elf or a merman. Who he is, he should be the one to tell you.” Eren drew in a shuddering breath, his chest aching, and sleep clouding his mind. “Please… I love him. He’s… precious to me.” Kept his eyes open while he rasped out the words, before closing them again. Closing them, so he could finally rest.

Levi’s heart fluttered, as he turned his gaze from where Eren’s parents stood near the door, back to Eren.

And it was then that Eren’s mother spoke. “I see.” She murmured, watching them closely. “Well, I think it would be best if we continued this conversation in the morning. Eren needs to rest, after all. We all need to rest.”

With that, Grisha murmured a spell to extinguish the werelight in the lamp by Eren’s bedside, as well as those in the rest of the house, before he and Eren’s mother closed the door behind them with a soft click. Leaving Levi alone with Eren, in Eren’s bedroom. Moonlight shone softly through the window, though Levi could see through the darkness far more keenly than many other creatures.

Dragons of all types had exceptional night vision, after all.

So he sat by Eren’s side. In vigil, as he saw how Eren’s expression had grown calm and relaxed in sleep. Safe in his warm bed, furs and blankets draped over him, while the medicines did their work.

Eren looked warm and comfortable, yet it suddenly seemed to Levi like the amount of blankets and furs Eren had was not enough. That as a dragon did when they fell ill, he as an elf needed more material for his nest. To remain safe and warm and protected, so that he could heal and become well again faster.

In that moment, Levi knew what he needed to do.

Levi gently released Eren’s hand from his grasp. Resting it gently atop the sheets, before he stood. Searching through the drawers of Eren’s furniture, as well as his closet, once he did so. Under other circumstances, he wouldn’t have gone rummaging around in Eren’s room like this. Quietly, so as not to wake him, but in this case, it was the only way he could find what he searched for.

The layout of Eren’s home was unfamiliar to him, after all.

Soon enough, he found two spare blankets atop a shelf in Eren’s closet. One made from thick, incredibly soft fabric. The other was the soft pelt of some black and frown furred beast. Possibly a bear, but Levi could not be certain. What mattered was that both were warm and soft, and more than fitting to keep Eren warm. And so they did, when Levi draped them over Eren in short order.

But that didn’t seem like enough.

Eren needed more material for his nest. More, so that he would be as safe and warm as possible. Which left Levi with only one option.

To open Eren’s bedroom door, leave momentarily, and search the rest of the house. Wincing as the hinges on the door creaked when he did so. Levi had intended to do so quietly, to avoid waking Eren when he so desperately needed rest.

Or Eren’s parents.

Quietly, Levi crept down the stairs. Doing whatever he could to minimize the scraping noise his claws made on the wooden floors. Or any noise, rather. It was difficult to avoid, rummaging through various cabinets and drawers the way he did. Noise was unavoidable, even as he finally found what he searched for him a large chest in the downstairs living area. Deeming three huge, fluffy blankets more than sufficient, Levi gathered them up in his arms. Prepared to bring them back upstairs, when a soft yellow glow illuminated the room.

One from a single werelight, that, as Levi saw when he turned to face the source, came from a spell cast by Eren’ mother, who stood at the foot of the stairs.

Who watched him with a slightly cautious expression, but one mixed with relief.

“Oh, It’s you, Levi. For a moment, I thought another squirrel had gotten into the house.” She paused then, before continuing. “My name is Carla, and I don’t think you can blame me for coming to investigate.” She chuckled, her lips curving into a smile.

“Well, I think I’m a little too big to be a squirrel…” Carla seemed open to getting to know him, at least.

That was good. The last thing Levi wanted was to leave a poor impression on Eren’s family.

Carla nodded. “You are.” She murmured. “But that said… What my son said. About loving you. That’s true, isn’t it?”

Levi met her eyes, as he took in a deep breath. “It’s true. All of what he said. Eren and I fell in love, after meeting in a hidden cove in secret for some time. He’s precious to me, too, and he had a good reason for keeping my existence a secret.” Until now, that is.

At that, Carla’s stare seemed to grow more intense. “Oh? And what reason could that be? Grisha and I knew he had an interest in men, so I wonder why he would keep such a happy news so hidden?”

As he spoke, Levi felt fear bubbling up within him. “I’m sure you heard, as we walked through the village earlier. People saying they’d seen a dragon on the shore.” He breathed deeply, to calm himself. “Well, it’s no rumor. I’m a water dragon. My people survived by hiding ourselves away from the world. We still live. My kin of fire and frost still live.”

Truthfully, Levi expected many possible reactions from Eren’s mother.

But the way pure relief and joy seemed to overwhelm her upon hearing his words was not one of them. Perhaps it should have been, though. Eren had said that the slaughter of dragonkind was one of the deepest regrets of his people.

Of course Eren had been right. How could he have said anything less than the truth?

“Oh that’s… That’s wonderful…” Carla whispered softly. “Thank you… Thank you, for saving my son.”

“You’re welcome.” Was all Levi could murmur, overwhelmed by the day’s events as he was.

Then Carla gazed at him, and at the armful of blankets knowingly, before wishing him good night. Extinguishing the werelight with a soft, quickly murmured spell as she walked back up the spiraling stairs. To go to sleep, and no doubt get some well deserved rest.

As Levi knew he would soon, making his way up the stairs a few moments later. Back up to Eren’s room, closing the door behind him once he was there.

Then, Levi carefully spread each of the new sheets atop the old ones. His heart fluttering warmly with satisfaction upon seeing Eren safe in his nest, Levi lifted the layers of blankets, and crawled under them beside Eren. Resting his head on the soft, fluffy pillows, Levi cast one last, tender gaze at Eren, before he closed his eyes.

Falling asleep beside his love, and knowing that all would be well.


	17. Morning Light

The following morning, Eren woke to sunlight streaming through his window. Bright enough to tell him it was mid to late morning. It was far later than what he was accustomed to, but that wasn’t surprising, given what had happened last night; which Eren remembered it through a haze of pain.

He remembered the lake serpent’s jaws sinking into his shoulder, how his lungs burned for air as it dragged him under. Remembered regaining awareness on the beach, coughing up water whilst Levi hovered over him. His parents, tending to his injuries. Injuries that still hurt when he moved too much.

Eren could recall every single one of those things.

But what he couldn’t recall was someone piling so many extra blankets on his bed. Nor did he remember falling asleep with another person beside him. Eren turned to his right, to face the person who rested there, to see that it was Levi, as he’d suspected. Eren smiled, as he gazed upon Levi’s sleeping face.

He wasn’t upset to find that Levi had crawled into bed, and fallen asleep beside him during the night. Quite the opposite, really. Levi hadn’t had any sort of bed to sleep in last night, and Eren wouldn’t have considered making his lover sleep on the floor. Or worse, expect Levi to stay awake all night at his side, denying his own need for sleep in the process. And truthfully, Eren had wondered what it would be like to wake up beside Levi in the morning.

Now that he knew, how could he possibly have been any form of upset? Especially considering how sweet and peaceful Levi looked while asleep.

Fuck, even the way his hair was mussed from sleep was adorable.

In that moment, though, Levi stirred. Yawning, and awkwardly stretching his arms, whilst his eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Eren with such an impossibly tender expression, one so full of concern that Eren honestly thought his heart would melt right then and there. And Eren’s heart fluttered, as Levi leaned closer, cupping Eren’s cheek with his right hand. Running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s cheekbone, silently asking permission.

And when Eren nodded, giving his consent, Levi leaned forward, capturing Eren’s lips in a warm, gentle kiss. Eren sighed, at the feel of Levi’s lips on his own. How warm and soft they were, as always.

Eren could get used to this. He really could.

“Good morning.” Levi murmured, when he pulled back from the kiss. “How are you feeling?” Truthfully, Eren still looked tired and worn out, even after a long night’s sleep.

But Levi knew better than to assume such things.

Only to have his assumption confirmed. “I’m still sore, and tired. But I’m feeling a little better than I was last night.” Though Eren knew it would be several days yet, before his body healed fully. His father’s medicines were imbued with magic to accelerate the healing process, but even their effects were not immediate. Healing magic could do many things. Cure any possible ailment, with the right combination of herbs and magic. But it still had its limits.

No matter how skilled one grew as a healer, it was not possible for magic to instantly or perfectly heal any injury but the tiniest cuts or bruises. A limitation Eren accepted, for there was no shame in bearing scars from this injury. And either way, he would live.

Live, with Levi and the rest of his loved ones by his side.

Though there was one other matter that puzzled him. “Levi? Why are there so many blankets on my bed?” They certainly hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep…

At that, Levi chuckled. “I put them there. I knew, after you fell asleep, that you needed a warmer, more comfortable nest.”

“A warmer nest? Why’s that?” Clearly, a nest was what a dragon called their bed. Yet another thing Eren had learned about dragons.

He wondered how many he had yet to learn, and couldn’t wait to find out.

Levi hummed, running the fingers of his right hand through Eren’s hair. “Because I knew you needed a bigger, warmer nest.” He paused, before continuing. “When a dragon is sick or injured, their mate, lover, or a close friend or family member, will help make improvements to their nest. We heal quickly, that’s true… But feeling as safe and comfortable as possible is one of the main reasons that happens. And in order for that to happen for you, I… Well, I thought it might be the same for elves.” At least Levi hoped so. There were still many things he had yet to learn about Eren’s culture, after all.

 _‘He did all of that, for me?’_ “That’s really sweet of you, Levi. Thank you.” And it was.  To know that Levi had done for him the same he would do for a dragon in need…

It was touching, and it warmed Eren’s heart. He was incredibly warm under the sheets, true… But honestly, Eren didn’t mind in the slightest.

Though there were things he needed that couldn’t be gotten by staying in bed all day. “As much as I’d like to stay in bed all day, I do need a bath…” Eren sat up slowly, so as not to aggravate his injuries. “And I could use something to eat and drink, too.” After his bath, of course.

Levi sat up, pushing the sheets back slightly after Eren did. “A warm bath, and breakfast, followed by more rest, I assume?” When Eren nodded, Levi continued. “Sounds like just what you need.” And he’d be happy to stay by Eren’s side the whole while.

Stay there, to ensure he was well, and that he had everything he needed.

True, part of him was still nervous at dwelling for so long in an elven village. As a guest in an elven home. But this was Shiganshina. Eren’s village he dwelled in, and Eren’s home. And after his discussion with Eren’s mother last night, well…

Levi knew everything would be okay.

Even moreso when Eren moved to sit at the edge of the bed, and turned back to face him with a tender smile. “You know… You could come join me while I bathe, if you like.” It was an invitation he hoped Levi accepted, for at this moment, he wanted Levi to stay with him, as much as he’d ever wanted anything.

Accept Levi did, as he remained by Eren’s side while they walked down the spiraling stairs. Down to the first floor, where they passed Eren’s parents having a late breakfast. Levi greeted them warmly as they did so, and so did Eren. And both received warm greetings in return. True, Levi could still tell Eren’s parents were forming their impressions of him.

But from Carla’s words to him last night, combined with how they’d just greeted him…

He knew, in his heart, that those impressions were good ones.

Eren guided Levi, guided them both, to the door that led to the bath. Eren opened it, and they both slipped inside, closing the door behind them for privacy.

Once they were, Eren removes his pants, socks, and undergarments. Stripping down until he was fully nude, as Levi did the same, albeit much faster, courtesy of the fact that he was only clad in a set of undergarments. In addition, Eren removed his clothing carefully, so as not to aggravate his injuries.

The room was warmly lit, as always, and delicate wisps of steam rose from the surface of the water of the tub.

Eren walked towards the tub, stepping in, and easing himself into the warm water with a blissful sigh.

But there was one other matter he needed to address, before Levi joined him. “My bandages will need to be changed, after this.” They would be anyway, to ensure that his wounds remained clean while he healed.

At that, Levi raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t have mentioned this sooner?” He chuckled lightly, with a warm smile. “Ahhh well, I guess it’s a good thing your father’s a healer. I’ll have to get some new bandages and salve from him once I get my undergarments back on.” Such a thing was no issue to him. Eren had been badly injured, and last night, Levi could have lost him for  good.

For Eren, Levi knew he would do anything he could, if it meant seeing him safe, and happy, and healthy.

In response, Eren closed his eyes for a moment, while smiling softly. “That’s sweet of you, Levi, but you won’t need to do that. We keep some bandages and salve in the cabinets here, in case of situations like this.” After all, it was best to re-bandage wounds as soon as possible.

So Levi gathered the bandages from one of the cabinets, along with a large jar of healing salve. Made of smooth stone, and sealed tight with a wooden lid, one that would only be removed once it was time to re-apply the dressings to Eren’s wounds. Eren spoke softly while Levi did this, helping him find everything they needed. Towels and washcloths, too.

And soap, of course. Levi noticed there were several bars stored in small wooden boxes, each with a different scent. Each scent being floral in nature, but unique, for each bore the scent of a different flower. It was difficult to choose, given how lovely each of them smelled, but in the end, Levi chose a lilac-scented soap. Its scent appealed to him most out of all of them, and he had a feeling Eren would like it, too.

Then, Levi set the soap and washcloths on the edge of the tub, before sliding in to join Eren. Sighing in pure bliss, as the warm water closed over him, and he settled himself off to Eren’s left. Levi had heard tell, throughout his life, of springs where water rose from the earth warm, the water temperature pleasant enough to bathe in year round. And of springs where water bubbled up so hot, not even a dragon could touch it. Levi had not seen either of those things. There were many things in the world he had not seen, having lived in hiding for his entire life.

But now, he no longer had to hide. Now, it would be possible to see those things for himself, and more. Possible for all dragons.

And the thought filled him with happiness, while he silently wondered just how the bath was heated, if it were not a natural spring.

Fortunately, Eren was more than willing to tell him. “The bath is enchanted, to keep the water warm. To clean it, too, after it’s drawn up from the earth.” Willing, before Levi had even had a chance to ask his question. “Do you like it?”

Levi smiled softly. “This is really nice.” Planting a soft kiss to Eren’s lips, and tracing the fingertips of his right hand lightly over Eren’s bandages. “May I?” Though Eren had said his bandages needed to be changed, Levi would not proceed unless Eren said it was okay.

When Eren nodded, Levi began to slowly unwrap Eren’s bandages. Gently, until they’d all been removed. Wadding them up and tossing them off into a trash bin once he did so. Then, Levi set about looking over Eren’s injuries.

From what he could see, the bite wounds left by the lake serpent’s teeth on Eren’s left shoulder, chest, and back had all scabbed over. There were no further signs of excessive swelling or tenderness that he could feel or see, as he examined the injuries with a feather-light touch. That knowledge sent a wave of relief through his heart. It meant there were no signs of infection, and that Eren’s injuries were healing well.

Then, Levi turned and took the soap and washcloth from the edge of the tub, and proceeded to gently clean Eren’s injuries. Then the rest of Eren after that, scrubbing every inch of him clean, and feeling Eren practically melt under his touch. To be able to care for Eren like this, to take care of his lover, and ensure he was well… It warmed Levi’s heart, causing it to flutter in a way few things did.

Even more so when Eren turned to face him once more, pulling him into a tender kiss, while being ever mindful of his injuries. Asking, in a hushed whisper, if he could return the favor. Could care for Levi, just as Levi had cared for him.

It wasn’t an offer Levi wanted to refuse, so Eren proceeded. Slowly running the wet, soapy cloth over Levi’s skin and scales alike. Gently scrubbing every inch of his lover clean, in the same way Levi had done for him. A task made easier in this moment, courtesy of the fact that the warm water had already eased the lingering soreness in his body, and was continuing to do so.

Once Eren was done, he and Levi remained where they were for a time. Holding each other close, exchanging tender kisses, and simply reveling in the fact that they were together.

But they did not stay in the bath forever. Could not, for Eren still needed to eat, and needed more rest, as well. And of course, such things could not be had as easily while bathing.

After exiting the tub, Eren and Levi dried themselves, using the towels Levi had set on top of one of the cabinets. Then, once they were dry, Levi carefully smeared a generous amount of salve onto Eren’s injuries, then just as carefully re-applied his bandages. Doing so in the same way he recalled Eren’s father doing last night. When he was done, Levi checked his handiwork over again, and deemed it more than satisfactory.

A fact Eren agreed with.

Then they dressed, exiting the bath. Passing by Eren’s parents again shortly after they did so. Noticing that there was still some food from breakfast left. It seemed, Levi thought, that Eren’s parents had made enough for all of them, Levi included.

A fact confirmed, when Eren’s father spoke. “Carla and I cooked enough for Eren, and you as well, Levi.” Grisha said, while turning the page of the book he now held in his hand.

Eren’s mother nodded in agreement. “After everything the two of you went through last night, you need something good to eat. You especially, Eren. You won’t get better if you don’t eat more.” She was concerned for Eren’s health, as any parent would be, when their child was sick or hurt.

But thankfully, it was a worry Levi could soothe. “Don’t worry.” He murmured, smiling softly. “Eren’s said he needed to rest, so I’ll be taking him back up to bed. Then coming back down to get breakfast for him, once he’s all nice and cozy.”

And one Eren could soothe as well. “Breakfast in bed. You sure know how to spoil me, don’t you, Levi?” Not that Eren minded being spoiled.

In all honesty, he rather enjoyed being spoiled like this.

So the two of them continued on, after Eren’s parents exchanged a fond glance towards each other. Back up the spiraling stairs, towards Eren’s room. Once they’d arrived, Levi watched as Eren tucked himself beneath the warm nest of blankets. Taking the time to fetch some extra pillows for Eren from where they sat on a shelf in Eren’s closet.

Arranging them at the head of Eren’s bed, to make his nest even more comfortable, and taking in the sight of Eren’s room while he did so.

Eren’s room was small, Levi thought, as he finished arranging the pillows, and made his way over to the window. So that he could open it, and let in some fresh air. Something fitting, on a sunny morning such as this, and one that seemed to make the atmosphere of Eren’s bedroom even more calm and inviting. It was small, true, but that could never be a bad thing. Not when it was the place Eren called home, and one that was decorated with his own personal touch. In the arrangement of his furniture, and most notably, the carvings.

Small wooden carvings that sat atop every shelf in Eren’s bedroom. Each carved in the likeness of a different creature. There were carvings in the likeness of a wolf, bear, phoenix, griffin, snake, falcon, among many others. Each carved so realistically it looked as if they could all spring to life in the blink of an eye. Exactly as the trout carving Eren had given him was. A carving he kept safe and treasured in his lair.

A gift he would always treasure, for it was Eren who’d carved it, and Eren who’d given it to him.

But there would be more time later to admire each of the carvings Eren had created.

For now, though, he had to get Eren breakfast.

So he did, after making his way back to Eren’s bed. Kissing him gently, while promising he’d be right back with breakfast.

Once he’d made his way back down the stairs, Levi found that Eren’s parents were already getting things ready for him. Fetching a tray out of one of the lower cabinets, as well as plates and bowls from other drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. It wasn’t what Levi had expected to see, when he arrived back downstairs, and he was about to ask why they were doing such a thing, when he could easily have done it himself…

When Carla began by answering for him. “Oh, you’re back, Levi. Grisha and I thought it would be best to start arranging things now, while you were away.”

Grisha nodded in agreement. “The sooner our son gets breakfast, the better. And you, too. You’re his lover, as well as a guest in our home. It wouldn’t be right for you to go hungry under our roof.”

Well, Levi could certainly agree to that.

So he set about preparing breakfast. Scooping a hearty amount of pheasant soup into two bowls. One for himself and one for Eren. The soup was warm, and the scent from it made his stomach growl with need. How could it not, when it smelled so delicious? Levi had never really tasted Elven cooking, aside from the one time he and Eren had cooked a meal in the cove together. But if everything smelled this delicious, well…

Levi could only assume it tasted even better.

After that, Levi set about arranging some fruit on the two plates Carla and Grisha had set out for him. Huge red strawberries were piled in the center of each plate, with blackberries and large, juicy green grapes around the edge. And lastly, he poured a large mug of steaming black tea for each of them. Putting everything, as well as the necessary cutlery on the tray, and making his way back up to Eren’s room.

Only to find, once he arrived, that Eren was no longer alone.

Eren was still nestled safely in his bed, of course. But now, there were two large birds perched on the baseboard of his bed.

Two ravens to be precise. And Eren was gazing at them with a perplexed stare, confused as to why they’d flown in his window, and what they might want, their dark, beady eyes fixed on him as they were.

After all, he couldn’t simply yell and force them back out the way they’d come in.

Ravens, he knew, were the cleverest and longest lived of birds. No one knew how long they lived, aside from that their lifespans were incredibly long indeed. They had names as well, and were as intelligent as elves. Could even speak in Elvish, if they were so inclined.

Yet ravens were also cunning, and could trick or mislead an elf as easily as they could give honest advice. Such advice was rarely given to elves or other beings, though, and ravens gave their names more rarely still. They also remembered any who had done them a great insult, or had attempted to harm them in the past.

As such, Eren had always been careful to respect ravens whenever he saw them while hunting. And had given parts of his kills to them as tokens of respect whenever they’d come by asking for a share of his kill. Ravens never asked for much, after all, and it was always good to respect other beings and creatures, whether they were as intelligent as he was or not.

Though that still didn’t explain why these two had flown into his room.

Thankfully, Levi was there, and perhaps he could provide an answer.

But before Eren could ask, Levi did something quite unexpected, after setting the tray on Eren’s nightstand.

He greeted them. “Hugin… Munin…” He murmured, as the two ravens _quorked_ in acknowledgement. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you two. And you’re still healthy as ever, I see.” Greeted them as the old friends they were, while taking one of the plates of fruit for himself. Taking it, and giving both ravens their pick of the fruit, until they were satisfied.

It was a sight that, although familiar in one respect, was new in many others.

After all, it wasn’t every day he witnessed something like this. “Levi…” He whispered after gathering his thoughts. “Even I wouldn’t have imagined you’d befriended ravens closely enough to learn their names.” Yet another new thing he’d learned about his lover, and Eren treasured him all the more for it.

Levi hummed, regarding the ravens with a fond look, as one of them flapped up to perch on his right shoulder. “Hugin and Munin are brothers. And I befriended them when I was younger. I’d made a kill by the water’s edge when I was still growing, and before I’d left my mother’s lair to journey here.” He paused, before continuing to relive that fond memory. “I’d ambushed and taken down a huge stag at the river’s edge. A meal fit for a king, as these two called it, when they flew in only moments later. They’d asked if I was willing to share it with them, and offered me a favor in exchange.”

“And what was that favor?” Eren wanted to know, if Levi was willing to tell him.

“They promised to bring news to me, and their friendship, if I gave them food in exchange for any favors asked. It was a small favor to pay, and one I’m glad to, in exchange for the friendship and tidings they’ve brought me over the years.” Then Levi paused, before he continued. “And I’d ask a favor of you both now, if you’re willing?”

When Hugin and Munin _quorked_ happily, fluffing their feathers, Levi knew they’d accepted.

So he proceeded to ask, the way he always did. “Fly, and deliver a message to my kin elsewhere, as many as you can. Tell them that they are all free, fire, frost and water dragons alike. Let them spread the message from there, that we are free, and no longer need to fear being slain by elves. But before that…” And here Levi’s voice softened even further. “Fly east, and deliver a message to my mother. Inform her of this news first, and that I’d like her to visit soon.”

It was an invitation Levi knew, in his heart, that his mother would accept. It had been a while since they’d seen each other, after all. As Hugin and Munin flew forth on dark wings to deliver the news, he knew that when she arrived, he would inform her of all that had transpired.

Inform the rest of his kin in the lake, as well.

It was a joyous day. A new beginning, one marked by the newfound freedom of dragon-kind.

And as Levi settled down with Eren, while they shared breakfast, he was filled with an even greater sense that things would become even better than they already were.


	18. A Dragon's Pledge

One week had passed since the night Eren was attacked by a lake serpent. One week since Levi had revealed himself to the entire village to save Eren’s life, and in doing so, revealed to the world that his people still lived. News of this would travel, of that both Eren and Levi were certain. Even more so as more and more of Levi’s kin revealed themselves, as they eventually would.

Would, for during the time he spent away from Shiganshina in the past week, Levi had informed the rest of his kin in the lake of what had transpired and that they no longer needed to hide, nor fear being slaughtered by elves ever again. Understandably, they were all wary of revealing their presence to the residents of Shiganshina. Farlan and Isabel less so than the others, courtesy of the fact that Isabel had met Eren. But understandably still wary, given the fact that their children would hatch soon.

It would take time for them to feel comfortable revealing their existence to the world once more. And even more time to gain the courage to approach the elves, and see them as friends.

It would happen in time, though. That much, Levi knew in his heart.

But for all that, and for all the amazement of Eren’s family and fellow villagers at Levi’s presence in their midst, life went on more or less as it always did. Levi was Eren’s lover, after all, though he would have received the same hospitality if no romantic feelings existed between them. With each day that passed, Levi found himself feeling less nervous, and more at ease under Shiganshina’s sheltering boughs. Soon enough, he knew, a day would come when he felt no nervousness at all.

Additionally, Levi had been rather preoccupied with looking after Eren’s well-being throughout the week. Ensuring that his bandages were changed regularly, and that his wounds were healing properly. That he got enough food and rest, as well. And it had all worked out as planned, for Eren’s wounds had healed in full.

And today, they’d slipped away from Shiganshina early in the morning, to journey back to the place they’d first met.

But not to swim in the cove, as Levi had initially thought.

Instead, they walked side by side through the sunlit woods that surrounded the cove, that grew there owing to the fact that there was more than enough room between the base of the cliffs and the water’s edge. Levi hadn’t ventured back into the strip of forest surrounding the water. Oh, he could have, but he had long preferred to bask on the shore instead. Mostly due to the fact that he was always aware of how easily he could be spotted by elven eyes, and so he could slip beneath the water as easily as he’d emerged from it, should he ever catch the scent of an elf through an incoming breeze.

Yet now, they ventured towards the cliffs on the northern side of the cove. A trek that took more time than Levi had initially expected, owing to the size of the cove itself, and the fact that the forest bordering it was more expansive than meets the eye. What exactly their destination was, and where they were headed, Levi did not yet know. Eren had wanted to keep it a surprise, after all.

Still, Levi couldn’t suppress his curiosity. “I don’t see what all the secrecy is about.” Levi said, from where he walked by Eren’s right side, hand in hand with him. “Keeping me a secret, I understand. But I don’t see why you can’t just tell me where we’re going.” He said the words with a smile. It didn’t bother him all that much, after all.

Levi was just too curious for his own good, really.

Eren chuckled. “Impatient, aren’t we, love?” He squeezed Levi’s hand a little tighter, smiling softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll be there soon.”

True to Eren’s word, they were. A few moments later, the trees opened up to reveal a large clearing. One with a crystal clear spring occupying most of that space. White sand covered much of the bottom, with smooth stones here and there, as well as aquatic plants growing where they would. And a thick bed of moss grew throughout the rest of the clearing, right up to the water’s edge, and even back under the trees in places.

Upon seeing this place, nestled away in the forest, and shaded by the leaves and branches of the trees high above…

Well, Levi could see why Eren had kept it a surprise. Seeing something this beautiful was quite a delightful surprise, if Levi did say so himself.

“So…” Eren said with a soft smile. “What do you think?” This wasn’t a place he swam in often, though he had on a few occasions.

Most of all, though, Eren hoped Levi would see that this place was as beautiful as he did. That Levi felt it was as calming, serene, as Eren himself did.

At that, Levi could only smile. “It is.” He whispered softly. “Makes me wonder what other beautiful places you know about in the forest.” And he wanted to. Wanted to see all the other beautiful places Eren had learned of, during the long years he’d roamed the forest as a hunter. All the places Levi hadn’t been able to look upon during his time here, hiding the way he had.

But the ones that now, he finally could.

And that was only the beginning of it all.

And Eren’s heart fluttered in delight. Joy, at hearing Levi’s words. That Levi saw beauty in the same places he himself found beautiful. That maybe someday, they might even be able to travel the world together. To see the places Eren had long dreamed of, but had not seen yet.

Together.

So when Eren asked if Levi might join him for a swim, Levi could only accept. Removed his undergarments, as Eren removed his own clothes. Piece by piece, until they were both fully nude. Their bodies bare beneath the morning sunlight. Sunlight that warmed their skin, and an intimacy that filled them with a comfort like no other. Nudity in and of itself around others was hardly a new thing to Levi, given the customs of his kind. But around Eren, it seemed a more intimate gesture than it did around others.

There seemed to be Something special about it in these moments. Something that only they shared.

Then, with a tender glance at each other, they slipped into the spring. Eren gasped as the water closed over him. It was colder than the lake water, but not by much.

Together, they swam in the cool, clear waters of the spring. Apart, at first, but it was only so long before they yearned to be closer one more.

Eren smiled softly, before swimming up behind Levi. Sliding his arms around Levi, drawing him into a gentle embrace. Resting his right hand over Levi’s heart, feeling the strong, steady beat of it beneath his palm. While he settled the left on Levi’s stomach, resting his head on Levi’s left shoulder. And Levi allowed himself to be pulled into Eren’s strong, loving arms. Crooning softly the way only a dragon could, while his eyes fluttered shut. Being close to Eren like this was special in a way he doubted he’d ever be able to describe. For there was nothing quite like this.

Even so, Levi wished to be even closer to Eren.

So he turned in Eren’s gentle grasp. Prompting the elf to loosen his grip for just a moment. Long enough for Levi to turn around, and pull Eren into his arms. Rest his right hand on the back of Eren’s head, and gazed into Eren’s eyes. His heart nearly aching from how it fluttered in his chest, upon seeing the warmth, tenderness, and love evident in Eren’s eyes. In the softness of his smile, and the way Eren carefully pulled him back into an embrace. Eren’s actions, his expression…

All of it said “I love you” without Eren ever having to speak the words.

And Levi knew, from the way Eren kissed him, and how he leaned into the tender passion of that kiss, that he said the same through his actions.

There were, however, words that Levi knew needed to be spoken, at one point or another. Words that he would speak to a dragon, were it another one of his people that he’d come to love. Such matters were important after all, and best not left to assumption, or left undeclared.

Though he and Eren had only been together a short while, Levi already knew, in his heart, that he wished Eren to be his mate. To court him properly, as was the custom among his people. And also learn of elven marriage customs. For as much as he wished to court Eren according to his own customs, it would only make sense if Eren wanted to honor his own as well.

Of course that was all speculation, and though Levi had technically already presented Eren with prey he’d hunted, it wasn’t truly done properly. After they’d first declared, in words, that they wished to become mates. And while Levi knew he could ask right now, he still didn’t feel that it was the right moment to do so yet.

All he could do was trust in his heart, that he’d know when the moment was right.

And trust it he would.

So Levi tilted his head, as he and Eren deepened the kiss. Eren’s tongue slid against his own, while Levi gently traced his scaled hands over Eren’s back. Mapping out his lover’s body, while Eren shivered under his touch, gasping softly.

Like that, they kissed, not simply stopping at one. As they slowly made their way back towards the shore, feeling the soft sand beneath their feet, their kisses maintained the same tender passion as the first had. Feeling the tenderness of Eren’s touch, combined with the warmth of his love all around him, Levi felt his skin warm, the heat concentrating between his legs. Pulsing, as his cock began to swell inside his body, but not enough for it to unsheathe.

Not yet, anyway. At this rate, Levi knew he’d be fully hard soon enough, though. Knew he wanted to make love to Eren, provided Eren wished for the same. However that happened, whatever they did, Levi knew it would be good, as their first time had been. He was with Eren, after all, and loved and desired every inch of him. And in his eyes, Eren was perfect.

A perfection Levi truly took his time to admire, as soon as their feet touched the mossy shore. Their lips parted then, the heat between them simmering. Levi’s body thrummed with his growing arousal, and his breath hitched as he once more saw the same in Eren’s eyes. Lust and love, evident in Eren’s expression and actions, intermingled in perfect harmony. It wasn’t the first time Levi had seen such a precious sight, yet in his eyes it was as special as the first time he’d seen it.

Truthfully, Levi couldn’t picture it not being that special.

Time slowed, then, as, carefully and tentatively, Eren laid Levi gently down upon the mossy shore. He wanted to touch Levi. To make love to him, and hear those sweet gasps and cries of pleasure once more. Yet Eren’s actions were slow, and purposeful. Not from a lack of desire, but from his love for Levi.

He didn’t want to do anything Levi was uncomfortable with, after all. Didn’t want their coupling to be rushed, or worse, painful. Levi was precious to him, after all, and it was always worth taking his time with Levi.

And Levi sighed, as Eren laid him down. Closing his eyes, as Eren captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Gentle, yet faster, and more urgent than the others, but only just. And as Levi deepened the kiss, it truly wasn’t much faster than before. So Levi handed himself over to Eren’s love and care. Spreading his legs, so Eren could settle between them, while Eren’s hands roamed over his body.

Down his neck, and over his chest. Tracing over his collarbone, then down further, lightly brushing over his nipples. Then down further still. Over his scaled sides, and the defined, rigid muscles of his stomach. All the while, Levi could feel the simmering arousal beneath his skin grow into a roaring inferno. Gasping and moaning softly into the kiss, while his cock swelled. Growing harder inside him, until it finally began to unsheathe. Even then, his cock swelled further still between them, until it was fully exposed.

Oh, how Eren reveled in  this moment. Of feeling Levi’s fingers clutch gently at his damp hair, before those scaled hands traced over his muscular back. Over skin that was scarred in places, and still wet with spring water. Eren shivered in delight at the feel of those warm, scaled hands reverently caressing his skin. At the featherlight caress of Levi’s claws, too. Small, yet sharp enough to do tremendous damage to his unarmored, bare skin. Yet as he had the first time he’d felt Levi’s talons against his skin, it only caused Eren to tremble in pleasure, fanning the flames of his arousal while his cock swelled swiftly until it was fully hard.

Levi would never hurt him, after all. In moments of heated passion or otherwise, Eren had no reason to fear Levi’s claws. Nor his fangs, or his tremendous strength and size in his dragon shape. In each of his forms, Levi was gentle, and caring, and deserved every gentle caress of Eren’s hands over his body, over skin and scale alike.

Eren resisted the urge to thrust his hips downwards, however. Imagining Levi’s cock, hard and hot and slick, sliding against his own, was oh so tempting. Yet Eren didn’t know what Levi wanted. What his lover desired most in this moment, or if he would want to stop.

Besides, Eren knew how he wished to make love to Levi, should his lover accept.

It was then that Eren pulled back from the kiss. “Levi…” He whispered, gently cupping Levi’s face in his hands. “I want you.” Eren’s voice was filled with love, lust, and pure adoration. Gazing down at Levi, at the blush painting his cheeks, his pupils blown wide with arousal, how could he not be? It was not only a moment born from lust, but also from trust and love.

And Levi wanted no one else to share it with. “Oh?” Levi said, already pondering what Eren had in mind. “And what would you like, love?”

At that, the flush darkening Eren’s cheeks deepened. “I want to suck your cock.” Not the most subtle way of asking for it, but it got the point across.

Levi’s thoughts screeched to a halt, as images from his past fantasies surged forth. It was something he’d wanted to try, though he’d never experienced it himself before. And now that Eren wanted to, that was where things would proceed.

But first, there was one other matter to address. “Eren, wait. If you do this, the slick… on my cock… it’ll enhance what you feel.” The slick fluid coating his cock served not only as a lubricant, but it also acted as a mild aphrodisiac. One that only affected a willing partner, and that served to enhance the pleasurable sensations they felt. It wasn’t something that would ever affect Eren to the point that he couldn’t consent, yet Levi still felt Eren should know about it.

In answer, Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s once more, before trailing them downwards. Over Levi’s jaw, and down his neck. Down his chest and stomach, mapping out the dips and curves of Levi’s defined muscles with his lips. Feeling the soft, skin under them, as well as how Levi quivered in anticipation. Parting his thighs wider, eager to experience what would soon occur.

And then Eren pressed a kiss to the scales on Levi’s left hip, before gazing at Levi’s heavy, dripping length. Just as beautiful as the first time he’d seen Levi like this, if not more so. All of Levi was beautiful, and though he’d seen this sight before, Eren couldn’t help taking a moment to let his gaze linger appreciatively. Admire how the scales between Levi’s legs, as well as the skin of his balls and sheath, were now flushed a deep purple. Then, Eren took Levi’s cock in his right hand, giving a few strokes, and savoring how Levi moaned in pleasure…

Before taking the head into his mouth.

Eren groaned, at the taste of Levi’s slick covering his tongue. Sweet, yet with a sharpness to it that he couldn’t define. One that left him wanting to taste more, and sparked a heat that began to grow beneath his skin.

So Eren did, taking as much of Levi’s cock into his mouth as he could, while stroking the remainder of the length with his right hand. Cupping and kneading Levi’s balls with his left, to give his lover even more pleasure. Feeling the smooth head and ridges beneath his lips and tongue, as well as the incredible heat of Levi’s cock in his mouth, was better than Eren had ever dreamed it would be. And so he took his time. Swirling his tongue around as much of the exquisitely sensitive length as he could reach, and savoring every gasp, moan, and creen of desire he drew forth from Levi’s lips.

Gave a light squeeze to the smooth, ridgeless area at the base of Levi’s cock, too. Noting how Levi tensed, and his hips jerked slightly with a deep moan at the action. Levi’s entire cock was incredibly sensitive, Eren knew, but it appeared to be even more-so there. So Eren made sure to focus on that spot, reveling in how Levi’s back arched from the pleasure of it.

Along with noticing the effect tasting Levi’s slick had on him. Soon enough, he felt hot all over, though not uncomfortably so. It was more like…

Like his body thrummed with desire more intensely than it ever had before. And Eren could feel the sensation concentrated where his cock twitched between his legs. How his cock and balls felt heavier, and pulsed more acutely than they ever had before. All the while, the effect didn’t cloud his thoughts in the slightest. Focused on sucking Levi’s cock as he was, Eren didn’t reach down to touch himself just yet. Knowing he wouldn’t last long if he did. Wanting Levi to be the one who brought him to the heights of pleasure, if Levi was willing.

So Eren took his time, pleasuring Levi with his lips and tongue, taking as much of Levi’s cock into his mouth as he could. Felt Levi’s length grow slicker in his grasp, the clear liquid running down over Levi’s balls. All signs that Levi grew more and more aroused, the closer he was to completion.

Eren continued to stroke Levi with his hands as well, until he felt Levi beginning to tremble beneath him. Felt his cock grow even harder, and knowing that Levi was close. Wanting to make the moment last, Eren released Levi’s length from his mouth for a brief moment. Continuing to slowly stroke Levi’s shaft with his right hand, while pressing his tongue flat against Levi’s balls. Licking the slick from them, and touching Levi in the way he knew his lover liked.

But not for long, though.

After a moment of teasing, Eren took the head of Levi’s length back into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, until Levi came with a sharp cry, crescending into a high, draconian keen of pleasure. His fingertips dug into the thick carpet of moss beneath him, as his back arched in pleasure. His thighs trembled, too, as pleasure raced and sparked like lightning beneath his skin. Levi had experienced stroking himself to completion before, yet it had never been this intense.

And Eren moaned at the taste of Levi, swallowing as much of the thick, heavy spurts of semen as he could. Yet there was more than there had been last time, so much more. More, combined with how Levi’s cock seemed to swell even further in his grasp. Too much to swallow, so some of it dribbled down his chin and throat. Eren didn’t mind the mess, though. For him, it was simply a mark of the intimacy they shared.

When it seemed Levi’s orgasm was mostly complete, Eren pulled back. Taking in the sight of Levi, whose blush now extended down to his chest. Catching his breath, an expression of utter bliss upon his face. As he looked down when Eren did.

As Eren beheld Levi’s cock, flushed darker than it had been before. Seed still poured onto Levi’s belly from the tip, and the base… The smooth area at the base of length was now swollen. Far thicker than it had been before, and Eren couldn’t take his eyes away from it. Wondering what had happened, and how he’d caused it.

“Eren, fuck..” Levi breathed. “Fuck, you made me knot…” All the times he’d touched himself, he’d never made himself knot. It was possible, but difficult to do on one’s own.

“This is your knot?” Eren murmured, taking the slick, swollen base of Levi’s cock into his hand even more gently than he had before. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, my sweetheart.” Pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s knot, as well. All of Levi was perfect and beautiful now, as it had always been.

And Levi shivered, at the feel of Eren’s fingers against his swollen knot. He’d always known that part of his length was especially sensitive, but he never thought it would feel this good. Even the slightest touch was enough to send sparks of pleasure racing down his spine.

Yet now, Levi turned his mind to other matters. “Eren… Come closer. I wanna take care of you, too.” _Towards returning the pleasure Eren had given him._

At the sound of Levi’s gentle voice, Eren moved. Until he lay next to his love, his hips level with Levi’s face. Eren allowed Levi to guide him to that position, knowing how Levi wanted to return the favor, and that he wouldn’t last long. But how long he lasted didn’t matter as much as the pleasure they both felt from making love. The tenderness and intimacy, too, mattered much more than how long Eren himself lasted.

It was then that Levi maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees. Parting Eren’s muscular thighs gently, and feeling the dark hairs against his scaled hands, before running the fingers of his right hand gently through the coarse hair at the base of Eren’s cock. Eren’s length was flushed to the tip and dripping, a strand of precome running in a sluggish rivulet down the underside. Levi pressed his tongue against Eren’s balls, before licking a heavy stripe up the underside from base to tip. The taste of Eren’s precome heavy on his tongue, as he reached the tip, and took Eren’s thick length into his mouth.

Levi moaned softly, as he took as much of Eren’s length into his mouth as he could. Feeling the velvety skin glide under his lips and tongue, and every twitch and pulse of Eren’s aching cock. Gently caressing Eren’s balls with his right hand, and rubbing Eren’s thigh with his left. Slipping his tongue under Eren’s foreskin, and reveling in the way Eren moaned when he did.

It wasn’t long before Eren came with a high, breathy moan. Thick spurts of seed filling Levi’s mouth, as he swallowed it down. Working Eren through his orgasm, releasing his length when it began to soften.

Then they lay next to each other, face to face. Their lips slotting together in a deep kiss. They could taste each other combined, a sensation far more erotic and intimate than either of them ever thought it would be.

And then, they lay atop the thick, cool bed of moss. As soft as it had been before, and the perfect place to remain in the afterglow of their love-making. Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest, as Eren’s right hand trailed gently up and down his left side. Over his chest and stomach, too, and occasionally wrapping his hand around Levi’s still swollen knot. His length would remain hard until it went down, and feeling Eren’s touch there, and over the rest of him, filled Levi with a sense of peace and rightness.

As well as the sense that it was time. “Eren…” Levi whispered, his voice warm and soft. “Will you… will you be my mate?” Hoping Eren would accept.

Levi’s inquiry brought a warm, tender smile to Eren’s lips. He knew Isabel had a mate, and knew, from that, what Levi wanted. Knew what his answer would be, for all that the customs of Levi’s people were likely far different than elven marriage customs.

But as the simple, sweet “yes” fell from Eren’s lips, he knew, in his heart, that this simply felt _right_.


	19. Matters of Courtship

Two days later, Eren and Levi stole away to the cove once more. Two days after Levi had asked Eren to be his mate. A proposal Eren had accepted, and how could he not, when he loved Levi as much as he did? It had happened so soon after they’d confessed their feelings… But that didn’t make the how right becoming mates felt any less real.

Even so, they’d agreed to give it time. To let things happen at their own pace, without rushing their courtship. That had worked perfectly well so far, and they saw no reason why it wouldn’t continue to be that way.

So it was that they found themselves sneaking away to the cove once more. To their secret place where, at this very moment, they lay upon the beach. Nude, as they so often were when alone together these days. Atop the pristine white sand they lay in each other’s arms with no barriers between them. The air was humid, and the sky overhead was dark and overcast in the early afternoon light. Weather that promised a storm, and soon, but such weather couldn’t possibly dampen their spirits.

Not when some of Eren’s fellow villagers had begun  to glimpse other water dragons at a distance. Watching from a distance, or a glimpse of a scaled back or tail or head briefly breaking the water’s surface. None of the other dragons had yet drawn close to Shiganshina, or to Eren’s fellow villagers. Natural, given that they were still wary of approaching those they had long considered enemies.

Yet even so, it was progress. A sign that the dragons were already beginning to reclaim the freedom that was rightfully theirs. A sign of hope, and in the face of that, nothing could dampen Eren and Levi’s spirits.

As for the weather, well... Eren happened to like storms, and as it turned out, Levi did too. There was an excitement in hearing the crack of thunder and howling winds, and the sound and scent of a downpour that few things matched.

Well, that, and they happened to be discussing the courting rituals of their people. A natural thing, since they hadn’t known exactly what that would entail. And an important one, since they intended to honor the courting customs of both their species.

And once the decision was made, Levi was the one to speak first. “So, would you prefer to share first, or should I?” Levi said with a tender smile, from where he lay on top of Eren.

A smile Eren returned, as he brushed Levi’s bangs back gently with his right hand. “Well, I can go first, if you don’t mind.” Tracing invisible patterns across Levi’s scaled back with the fingertips of his left. With Levi resting against him, the two of them pressed stomach to stomach, along with the cool white sand under him, Eren could only say that he felt _comfortable_.

That he didn’t want this moment to end.

And when Levi nodded, cupping Eren’s cheeks gently in his hands, Eren continued. “Well, it starts with asking whoever you love to marry you, of course.” He paused, giving Levi a chance to speak before continuing. “And then, when you become married, or mated as I suppose your people would call it… You and the one, or ones, you love exchange necklaces.”

Levi gazed into Eren’s warm green eyes. “Elves exchange necklaces as courting gifts?” Perhaps that would explain why he’d seen every mated pair of elves, Eren’s parents included, wearing a necklace of some sort.

Eren nodded, pulling Levi down into a kiss. “Yes. And it’s also tradition to craft the necklace yourself, from materials of your choosing. Some elves craft their marriage necklaces from gold or silver or precious gemstones, but many don’t. Because the materials used in crafting the necklace, no matter what they are, are used in creating a thing of beauty. And when you give your beloved a necklace you yourself made… It’s like giving them a part of yourself.”

Levi crooned, gently caressing Eren’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “That’s lovely.” He whispered. “It’s kind of similar to one of our own courting traditions, in fact.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” It warmed Eren’s heart, to know there were similarities between draconian and elven customs, even in a small way.

Levi moved off of Eren, then, to lay beside him. “Well, we also make our desire to seal a mating bond known through words. That, and shortly after, those wishing to seal a bond will hunt for each other, then present each other with their prey.” That part, at least, was tradition among fire, water, and frost dragons. “The prey can be large or small, and it doesn’t need to be a grand kill. What matters is the meaning behind it. That you’re willing to give of yourself to provide for them, to protect them, and that they’re willing to do the same for you. And until the time comes that they choose to seal the mating bond in full, they’ll care for each other.”

At that, Eren could only chuckle. “You know, it almost seems as is we’ve done that ourselves already. You, with hunting that catfish for me. Plus caring for me after I got attacked by the lake serpent…” Not to mention how Eren had doted on Levi with love and affection ever since they’d confessed their love.

It was almost as if they’d begun their courtship even before declaring to the world and themselves that they wished to be mates.

In response, Levi simply smiled, resting his left hand on Eren’s chest. “Well, I still want to hunt for you.” Felt the inhale and exhale of Eren’s breath, coupled with the strong, steady beat of his heart, while knowing he wanted to do this properly.

“Me, too.” Eren murmured, before continuing. “So what happens next? You know, when you seal the bond.”

Levi snuggled closer to Eren’s left side. “Well, it’s different for water dragons than it is for fire and frost dragons. When we decide to seal the bond, we sing to each other…”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “So _that_ explains the songs I’ve always heard from the lake! They… they’re dragons singing to declare their love, aren’t they?” It was touching, to know the true nature of the hauntingly beautiful songs he’d always heard.

Levi hummed in response. “Sometimes, but not always. We sing simply for the joy of it, too. To celebrate the hatching of our young, the change of seasons…” There were many reasons his kind sang.

Then, Levi continued, while Eren listened with rapt attention. “Then, once we sing, to declare our love… Water dragons sealing a mating bond will swim to the lair they’ve chosen to make theirs. Swimming closer and closer, until they are twined together. Through this, and the consummation that happens once they reach their destination, they seal the bond.” He paused. “The consummation itself can involve sex, but it doesn’t have to. Some of our people simply don’t desire sex, so they express their love in other ways during that time.” And that was normal, and accepted. Every dragon was different after all, and how they expressed their emotions was also different in its own subtle way.

What mattered was that those who sealed a bond were happy in doing so. That they were content, and very much in love.

It was how Eren’s people viewed romantic love and desire as well. A knowledge that brought a sense of peace over them. Coupled with the knowledge that they’d have to choose how they wished to craft their marriage necklaces. Neither Eren nor Levi knew just how they planned to do that yet, nor had they finalized their plans for the final sealing of the mating bond…

But all that would happen in due time.

For now, though, they were happy, and very much in love. Content to lay beside one another under an overcast sky.

And to explore each other’s bodies. Not with sexual intent, not this time. No, this was simply about learning each other, and appreciating one another.

As well as sating some long-held curiosities about one another.

As Levi did, slowly moving his left hand down Eren’s body. Feeling the dips and curves of his abdominal muscles, and mapping them out beneath his fingertips. Mapping out Eren’s scars, too, stark white against his dark skin here and there. The scars left by the lake serpent’s teeth etched into his shoulder and chest being the most recent. But there were others, too. Etched into his torso, marks of what he’d no doubt experienced during past hunts.

There was a story behind each one, Levi knew, and someday Levi wanted to hear them all. Hear of all Eren’s past hunts, great and small. And to appreciate his scars in the future as well. They were part of Eren’s body, after all, part of what made him beautiful.

Levi still couldn’t imagine Eren’s appearance without them. He doubted he’d ever be able to do such a thing.

When Levi rested his hand on Eren’s right hip, he spoke. “You know, I’ve always wondered what these markings are. They’re not scars…” At least, not like any scars he’d ever seen. The pale, intricate markings decorating Eren’s hips and thighs were a thing of beauty, and Levi wanted to know what they were.

As it turned out, Eren was more than willing to tell him. “They’re called stretch marks, Levi.” How could he not, when Levi gazed at him with such awe, love, and curiosity? “All elves have them. They’re normal, and we get them as we grow.”

The knowledge made Levi’s heart flutter with warmth. Knowing what the marks were called, that they were a sign that he’d grown, and lived… Well, it only made them more beautiful in Levi’s eyes.

“They’re pretty, like the color of pearls.” Levi whispered as he mapped out the markings under his fingertips.

At that, Eren’s cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed, and a wide grin broke out on his face. “I’m glad I met you, Levi.”

Then Levi murmured his agreement, and they remained as they were atop the white sand. Loving and exploring each other, as the low rumble of thunder echoed through the sky. Continued, even as the first droplets of rain touched them.

Happy and in love, with thoughts of how their courtship would proceed already taking shape in their minds.


	20. Realizations

The afternoon sun shone bright overhead, as Eren strode through the sunlit woods. It was hot too, so much so that Eren’s clothing stuck to his skin, soaked with sweat as it was in places. The shade from the trees overhead cooled the air somewhat, but not by much. The temperature alone made Eren thankful for the extra waterskins he’d brought with him on this hunting trip.

A hunt that, this time, did not simply serve to provide food for himself, his family, and his fellow villagers.

Rather, it also served as a part of his and Levi’s courtship. Part of dragon courtship, Levi had explained, involved hunting for one’s beloved, and presenting them with the kill. To show their intended mate that they could provide for them, and protect them, as their love would do in turn.

A courting declaration Levi had performed when he’d hunted the catfish and presented it to him. And one Levi sought to repeat now, for at this very moment, Levi hunted fish in the lake. To court Eren properly, now that their feelings had been declared, and their desire to become bonded mates had been confessed as well.

It was why Eren hunted pheasants. His bow strung, and his arrow knocked. His eyes keenly scanning the undergrowth for the subtle brown plumage of the females, or the vivid plumage of the males. Vivid though the plumage of male forest pheasants was, even they could remain difficult to find in the forest.

But Eren was nothing if not a skilled hunter.

A flicker of movement caught his eye in the undergrowth ahead. The subtle, barely discernible gleam of iridescent feathers accompanied it. Inhaling a deep breath, Eren drew the bowstring…

And loosed the arrow, knowing, after a moment, that it had flown true and found its mark.

Then, Eren made his way forward, and retrieved his kill from the underbrush. A male pheasant, the arrow having struck true, so that its life had ended quickly. Making a quick, clean kill was of the essence, Eren knew. So that his prey suffered as little as possible. After all, Eren did not hunt or fish for sport, or because bringing home a grand kill brought him any special sort of glory. The glory he received was that found in the satisfaction of knowing he provided food to his family, and the rest of his village.

And this pheasant, along with the female he’d taken down earlier in the morning, would go to provide for his mate. As a courtship declaration, and Eren felt that, although not a large kill, two whole pheasants would be more than enough. It was not the size of the kill, but rather, the intent behind the gesture that mattered in dragon courtship.

A custom Eren would honor to the best of his ability.

Though there was still the matter, Eren knew, as he strode farther into the forest, of his own courting customs to honor.

He and Levi had felt it best to honor the courting customs of both their species. And although Eren knew he could have returned to the village now; returned with both his kills strapped to his back to await Levi’s return…

He wanted to take this time to consider that matter.

The matter of how he’d craft the necklace he’d give to Levi as a marriage gift. What materials he’d use, and what appearance it would take. He had some ideas, but none that were set in stone.

And he still hadn’t found a fitting pendant, nor even come up with the slightest idea for one.

He had time, of course. Among both dragons and elves, love and courtship happened at whatever pace they would. For some those things happened quickly, and for others they happened slowly. And others never felt any desire for lust or romantic love, treasuring the companionship of their family and friends instead.

However it happened for any one person, what mattered most, in the end, was that they were happy.

As it mattered that he and Levi, along with all the others they treasured were safe, healthy, happy, and loved, no matter what form that love took.

So while Eren wanted to craft the pendant. To have his design for it planned, and the materials ready to craft it, he knew that would take time. Things crafted from love took time to make, after all, and that was what truly made them special and beautiful. Not because of gold, or silver, or precious gemstones. Though those could certainly be used if one wished it, what truly made a marriage pendant special and beautiful was that the person who gifted it made it. Unique, from an image of their own design, and gifted to the one they loved.

It was then that Eren came across the stream. A small one that he’d traversed before on his hunts. One that ran clear and icy cold, with lush moss and blooming flowers lining its banks. As well as rocks here and there, both within the stream and on the banks themselves.

Eren kneeled by the edge of the stream to refill one of his waterskins, and gazed down into the shallow, crystal clear water as he did so. Looking down at the stream bed through the rippling water, he saw it.

Amidst the sand, smooth river pebbles, and plants, he saw it. Reached down into the icy water as soon as he did so, and picked up the stone with his right hand.

The stone was mottled with hues of grey and red, and was rough hewn into the shape of a wild beast’s fang. A few inches long at most, and Eren studied it carefully as he turned it this way and that. Felt the rough texture of the stone beneath his fingertips, as the images swirling in his mind clicked into place.

As they did, Eren smiled, while tucking the stone away in a small leather pouch secured at his hip. One he normally used for storing herbs when he went to gather them, but this time used for a different purpose. This time, he used it to store the pendant he knew would be used in the crafting of his marriage necklace.

With that, Eren stood, turned, and set off for Shiganshina once more. Allowing his feet to carry him swiftly and surely home, without fear that he’d get lost. Eren had hunted here many times, after all, and knew the forest as well as the back of his hand. It would take time, given how far he’d ventured out. But surely, as always, he’d make his way home.

And he did, striding into the village in early afternoon. Making his way home, to his family. To spend time with them, and await Levi’s return. So that they could present their kills to each other, and complete this part of their courtship.

As it turned out, Eren didn’t have to await Levi’s arrival at all. As Eren made his way through the village, he saw him. Saw Levi, lying upon the earth in front of his parents’ house in his dragon form. His head held high, eyes gleaming with pride and love, as Eren broke into a run. Not wanting to wait any longer to be with his love, or to present his courting gifts.

Skidding to a halt in front of Levi, Eren took a moment to catch his breath. Meeting Levi’s stormy grey eyes, as full of warmth and love as always.

As well as regarding what lay between Levi’s forefeet.

Three huge trout, their sides still gleaming a deep brick red, speckled with a multitude of tiny black spots. Three of them, each three to four feet long if Eren had to guess. All caught in the depths of the lake, and just one of which would be far too large for Eren to finish alone. Coupled with the pheasants Eren had hunted, it would make for quite the feast.

It was then that Eren reached over his shoulder, and presented his courting gift. “I brought you these, Levi. There’s only two, but forest pheasants can make for challenging prey.” Indeed, they could slip away into the shadows of the undergrowth effortlessly, and it took an especially keen eye to even _spot_ one.

Levi purred in response, as Eren lay the pheasants next to the trout. _“You hunted well, love. Very well.”_ His thoughts brushed against Eren’s gently.

At that, Eren stood, smiling softly. “So did you, sweetheart.” Pressing a kiss to the tip of Levi’s snout as well, when Levi lowered his head. “We’re going to feast well tonight, aren’t we?” And for several days after, too, no doubt.

In response, Levi only crooned. _“We will, love. After I show you something special tonight.”_

Eren hummed, pressing his cheek against Levi’s face. “Oh? And what would that be?” He hadn’t expected Levi to return bearing a surprise as well.

Although in retrospect, perhaps he should have.

Levi purred, nuzzling Eren gently, his thoughts alight with warmth and excitement. _“Tonight, I’m taking you to see the bright spires.”_

*****

As the sun set, the last rays of light illuminated the western sky. Painting it in rich shades of orange, red, purple and pink - a tapestry of color that had almost completely given way to the night sky. The stars already shone brilliantly overhead, illuminating the sky with millions of tiny pinpricks of light. The moon, round and full, was the brightest of all, reflecting off the still, calm surface of the water.

Still, but not in the northeastern portion of the lake. Where Eren tread water, clad only in his undergarments. Levi circled around him in his dragon form, coming to a halt just before Eren.

 _“Well, are you ready?”_ Levi murmured through their mental link.

Eren smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He paused, before continuing. “Go ahead, Levi.”

Eren’s consent given, Levi drew upon the magic within himself, and crooned the incantation of the spell in his own language. A spell that would allow Eren to breathe underwater for hours on end, without impacting his ability to breathe on the surface. It was an essential spell, for how deep they would dive. As talented a swimmer as Eren was, even he couldn’t hold his breath long enough to come even close to the spires.

Levi had promised to keep Eren safe from harm, after all, and no harm would.

So Eren allowed Levi’s magic to settle over him. The sensation of Levi’s magic surrounding him, and settling there, was warm and comforting all at once. As it did, Eren’s heart fluttered with anticipation. He’d often wondered is the bright spires could be half as wondrous as Levi described them to be. Such a thing seemed too wondrous to be real, a flight of fancy from an old legend; a natural assumption to make, given how rare it was to even see fire stone used in jewelry or other forms of art.

But then, Eren sadly would once have said the same of dragons. That they were all dead, and had been so for centuries. That he would never see a water dragon dancing beneath the waves, and know that they still lived.

Yet impossible though it had once seemed, Eren _had_ done that. Still did, as Levi’s lover and intended mate. Once, seeing a dragon, being together with one, would have been an impossible dream. But with that now reality, well…

Eren had faith that the bright spires were as beautiful as Levi had told them to be. Perhaps even more so.

Soon, very soon, Eren would see them for himself.

In that moment, Levi crooned softly, drawing Eren’s attention back to him. Moving so that his left side faced Eren as well, with only his neck visible above the inky surface of the water. Eren gazed into Levi’s eyes, as Levi stared at him. Trilling and crooning softly once more, while gazing at him expectantly. Eren still didn’t know much of the dragon language, but it seemed as if the meaning behind the words was clear.

 _‘Hold on to me.’_ Levi seemed to say aloud. Something he confirmed a moment later through their mental link. So Eren swam forward, gripping Levi’s mane shortly after. Then, Levi drew in a deep breath, and dove.

And as they descended into the depths, Eren had to remind himself not to do the same. It wasn’t necessary, given the spell Levi had cast upon him. Yet even so, he did so anyway. For it was a reflex. Something he did almost on instinct, as any creature of the land would do when submerged underwater. Yet Eren breathed steadily. In and out, feeling Levi’s warm, smooth scales against him, as well as the dragon’s magic warming him from within.

So it was that they descended into the abyss. Down, down, down they went through the pitch black water. Descending towards the tiny pin-pricks of light far below them. Flecks of light that slowly grew larger and larger. Eren’s heart beating harder in anticipation as the spots of light grew in size, and even more-so as they gradually took form in the distance.

But that couldn’t compare to the way his eyes went wide with wonder once they descended between the spires themselves. The area lit as brightly as day, illuminating them in a multitude of colors that shifted and changed depending on where they were among the spires.

For each spire was formed of fire stone of a different color. And Eren maintained his gentle grip on Levi’s mane, while his lover danced through the water, carrying them between the luminous towers of stone. Under a natural bridge of stone connecting two of the spires, that glowed the rich orange of a summer sunset. Through slender, twisting towers of stone that glowed in shades of lilac and electric blue.

Past more colossal, imposing towers as well. Ones of vivid green fire stone the color of new leaves in spring, and past another forged of pearly white fire stone that glowed like the moon. Between towers of all these colors and more, Levi danced, while Eren maintained his gentle grasp. His expression alight with wonder that never ceased, for he’d been wrong. The spires weren’t as wondrous as Levi had said.

They were more so. More incredible than Eren could ever have imagined. And he couldn’t have pictured this moment happening any other way.

And as they passed between two spires, one alive with a rich crimson light, and the other a pale yellow, Levi looked back over his shoulder. Meeting Eren’s eyes with a tender expression, while his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the unfaltering expression of pure awe and wonder on Eren’s face. It was an expression that suited Eren. One that belonged there, and that he wanted to see again.

And in that moment, an image took hold in Levi’s mind for the courtship necklace. An image of something that would set Eren’s eyes alight with wonder, just as the spires themselves did.

It would be a surprise, but it was one Levi was excited to reveal, once it was finished. Already, Levi knew he’d begin crafting it as soon as he could. But for now, he and Eren danced through the spires as one. Reveling in the beauty that surrounded them, and each other’s warmth, there was nowhere else they’d rather be.


	21. New Life

Several weeks had passed since the night Levi had taken Eren to see the bright spires. Since the day they’d both realized how they wished to craft their courtship necklaces, and proceeded with one of the steps of their courtship. In that time, they’d spent time alone. Eren in his home, and Levi in his lair, taking the time to ensure that their gifts were exactly as they envisioned.

As well as together. For all the time they spent working on their courting gifts, they could not bear the thought of being separate the whole time.So they spent time together, as much as they spent time apart. Though not to the extent that they ignored their friends and family. No matter how in love they were, those people would always be precious to them.

Indeed, that time had passed blissfully. On some nights, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, safe and sound in Eren’s bed. By sharing meals together, too, alongside Eren’s family. And sneaking away to the cove, as well. To swim, and make love under the open sky whenever they felt the desire to. As they’d always been, they were content, and very much in love.

In love, amidst the growing anticipation of the day they exchanged their marriage necklaces. Honoring the traditions of Eren’s people, before the next, and final step. Where they sealed the mating bond in full, as dragons did.

And today was that day.

So it was that Eren and Levi stood near the lakeshore mid-morning. Where Shiganshina ended and the water began, they stood. Levi stood in his humanoid form, clad only in  a set of undergarments as was his wont. His scales glittered in the morning light, and he smiled softly. A supple leather pouch clutched gently in his hands, containing the treasure he’d waited so long to give. One he’d infused with spells to protect it from the elements, and from anything that might damage it.

After all, it only made sense, when giving something as important as this.

Eren stood before Levi, as well. Clad in his finest clothes for the occasion, and not ones he wore often. Eren was clad in luxurious forest green robes. Made from a soft, silky fabric, with a twisting pattern shimmering gold overlaying the green. Inked atop it, like an intricate network of twining vines. Robes that served for both fashion and comfort, that Eren had chosen to wear due to the importance of the occasion.

And like Levi, Eren also held a supple leather pouch in his hands. One containing the marriage necklace he’d poured his heart into crafting for weeks, and that was already imbued with spells to shield it from damage and the elements. Oh, how his heart fluttered in anticipation, and with warmth and love as he gazed into Levi’s soft grey eyes.

It wasn’t every day that one got married, after all, and Eren and Levi couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than this.

Because for all the importance of the occasion, it was a small, not extravagant affair, all told. A wedding could be, if an elf wished it, no matter their profession. However, more often than not, elven weddings were small, intimate affairs. Attended by one’s closest friends and family. The love and happiness of the couple to be wedded was what mattered most, after all.

A love and happiness Eren and Levi had in abundance. And their wedding was attended by loved ones as well.

Grisha and Carla stood in attendance, the expressions of warmth on their features undeniable. Armin and Mikasa had taken time away from their duties to the pod, and lounged at the water’s edge, their shimmering tails and fins swishing this way and that beneath the waves. Sasha and Connie had come too, as well as a few of Eren’s other friends and acquaintances from the village.

Isabel and Farlan were absent, however, as were the other water dragons Levi called friends. Not for lack of approval, but for the simple fact that most of them didn’t feel comfortable coming to Shiganshina itself yet. And while Isabel and Farlan would have attended, they had more important duties to attend to. Specifically, that of tending their eggs. Eggs that could hatch any day now, even today.

Levi and Eren knew for a fact that no dragon would ever leave their eggs or newly hatched young unprotected. The fact that their union had the blessing of Levi’s kin was more than enough.

It was a peaceful moment. How could it not be, with the sun shining overhead, and a gentle breeze ruffling their hair? As well as the peaceful silence that had settled over all of them, broken only by the sound of the wind, as well as the sounds of Eren’s village.

In this moment, Eren broke the silence. “We promised we’d get married, Levi. Married as well as mate bonded, honoring the traditions of both our peoples. And it’s today that I present my marriage necklace to you, as your husband and mate.” As he spoke in a warm voice, Eren smiled softly.

Undoing the drawstrings on the pouch in his hands, and reaching into it to withdraw the necklace.

As Eren held the necklace up, Levi’s breath hitched. His eyes went wide, as he took in the sight of the marvel Eren had created.

The chain of the necklace was made from woven strips of leather. Leather that held wooden beads intricately carved into the shape of oak leaves within them. Carved in such a way that Eren’s workmanship was undeniable. And the pendant was a smooth stone with a mottled grey and red hue. One with an uneven surface, in the shape of a wild beast’s fang. From looking at the necklace itself, and from how Eren’s eyes gleamed with love and pride, it was evident that Eren had poured his heart into making it.

“It’s beautiful.” Levi murmured, as Eren reached forward.

Undoing the carved wooden clasp, so that he could put it on his lover. So it was that Levi allowed Eren to adorn him with the marriage necklace. The stone pendant was pleasantly cool against his skin, and a warmth settled over him as Eren did so. It was as if the pendant belonged there.

Then, Levi opened the leather pouch and presented his own necklace. His heart fluttering, as Eren’s eyes went wide with awe.

Gazing upon the necklace clutched gently in Levi’s scaled fingers, Eren found himself at a loss for words. This… this was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. The clasp was delicately carved from wood, and the cord of the necklace was made from a single leather cord. But the beads of the necklace were smooth, uneven stones in a multitude of colors. Fire stones of blue and green and orange and more, luminous even in the light of day. That Levi had given him a necklace crafted with fire stones was incredible. A gift beautiful and precious beyond measure…

And one made even more so by the pendant. That of a large scale, shimmering a deep sapphire blue in the morning sunlight. _One of Levi’s scales from his dragon form_ , Eren knew without having to ask. The scale was a gift, freely given of Levi’s own will, and as such, Eren had no qualms about taking it.

Instead, he simply smiled softly, as Levi adorned him with the necklace. The pendant settling atop his clothes, as Levi drew him into a tender embrace. Their lips meeting shortly after in an equally gentle kiss, and with that, it was done. They were officially married, according to the customs of Eren’s people.

Eren grinned, as he rested his forehead against Levi’s. “Well, it looks like you’re my husband now.” He paused, kissing the tip of Levi’s nose. “How does it feel?”

In response, Levi only hugged Eren tighter. “Like it’s one of the best days of my life, and that I couldn’t be happier.” Indeed Levi was, and he’d let the whole world know it.

It was a sentiment Eren agreed with, with all his heart. How could he not, when he’d just married the man he loved with all his heart? Amidst his friends and family as well, and seeing the joy upon their faces… Well, it was everything Eren had hoped for and more. And soon, he and Levi would leave for the cove, so they could complete the final step  of their courtship.

Levi rested his right hand on Eren’s cheek, about to voice that very desire…

When Isabel’s voice rang out in his mind. _“Levi! You have to come quickly! Our eggs… they’ll hatch soon!”_ A voice bright with joy, but even so, Levi’s eyes went wide with surprise.

And he knew exactly what his answer would be. _“I’ll be there soon.”_ He whispered through the mental link. _“But what about-”_

Before Levi could continue, Isabel soothed his worries. _“I know it’s unexpected, and happening on the day you and Eren were supposed to seal your mating bond no less. Which is why Farlan and I want both of you there.”_ It was an act of trust and goodwill like no other.

Then, Eren’s voice drew his attention away from the fading mental link. “Levi? What is it? What’s wrong?” His voice alight with panic, as his thoughts whirled in his mind.

In response, Levi crooned. “Nothing’s wrong, love. Quite the opposite, really.” He paused, taking a breath before continuing. “But we’re going to have to wait a little longer to seal our mating bond.” Spoke the words softly, in such a way that it was clear his decision was not born from ill will.

Despite Levi’s calm, soft tone, brimming with excitement, a spike of worry settled in Eren’s heart. He wanted to know what had happened that was so important. Truly, he hoped the news was good, and not bad. That everything with Levi’s loved ones and his would be okay.

Only to have his fears erased, when Levi spoke. “We’re going to have to wait, because Isabel and Farlan’s eggs are about to hatch. And they’ve invited us to witness it.”

*****

A short time later, Eren found himself clutched gently in the talons of Levi’s forefeet. Clutched, as Levi raced through the open water as fast as he could. After Levi had delivered the joyous news, things had happened swiftly indeed. Eren had disrobed down to his undergarments, removing everything except for those and the necklace. And Levi had case the spell that would allow him to breathe underwater for a time, as well as casting one on the necklace Eren had given him. So that it would remain upon his humanoid form, undamaged, whenever he shifted into his dragon form while wearing it.

Then, after explaining what had occurred to Eren’s friends and family, Levi had taken his dragon form. And they’d departed with the well wishes of the others, as well as the looks of amazement writ clear upon their faces. That Eren would be allowed to witness the birth of new dragons… After all his people had done, it was an act of trust precious beyond measure.

A sign that life was continuing to improve for dragon-kind.

So it was that Levi carried Eren through the open water to their destination. Towards one islands dotting the lake. As with all the islands dotting the vast lake, from the water’s surface, it appeared to be a colossal monolith of grey and black stone. An enormous tower jutting up from the lake floor, with such sheer cliffs that climbing to the top was impossible.

Or at least. That’s what one would assume when looking at it.

But Levi knew better than to assume such things. And soon, Eren would, too.

Slowing his pace, Levi dove deeper below the surface. Casting his gaze about for the entrance he knew lay in the sheer rock face, and it wasn’t long before he found it. The unadorned entrance to a tunnel. One he made for as soon as he saw it, turning to his left with a flick of his tail.

As soon as Levi had slowed his pace, Eren had known they were close. It was the only explanation for it. For how carefully Levi scanned the sheer wass of stone. And for how Levi swam through a tunnel soon after. One that went straight back into the island, before curving upwards, as he could tell even in the darkness of the tunnel from how Levi moved. And as it curved upwards, there was… light?

A light Levi surged towards, before they broke the surface. Once they did, Eren could feel Levi release his grip. And Eren’s eyes went wide, at the sight of the clear blue sky above. The sight of the sky, and the trees was an unexpected sight, as was the fact that they’d emerged in the middle of a clear forest pool.

“Levi… This is incredible.” Eren whispered, as the two of them strode onto the mossy shore. “I would have never thought there was a forest on this island.” Or on any of the others. A reasonable assumption to make, given their outward appearance.

Levi crooned, gently nuzzling his left shoulder. _“Most wouldn’t. Only a bird or one of my winged kin could find this place from the air. And only a water dragon or one of the merfolk could reach it underwater.”_ For as long as his kind had hidden themselves away from elven eyes, they’d cast wards upon the entrances to their lairs, to keep elves from venturing in. Along with how well water dragon lairs were typically hidden, that had been more than enough for the task.

Eren hummed, nuzzling Levi in return. “And it’s a safe place for them to live, isn’t it?” Live, and raise their children.

Levi walked forward, before gazing back at Eren expectantly. _“It is. And they’re waiting for us.”_

Levi trembled with excitement, and Eren did too, as they walked through the forest. Past other, shallower springs. Ones that would be perfect for Isabel and Farlan’s children to learn to swim in. The still, clear pools, coupled with the multitude of blooming wild flowers  and lush green vegetation, made this place the very picture of serenity.

So it was that they strode through the forest, hearts alight with anticipation, until they came upon the entrance to a cave at the base of the cliff. One with flowering vines overflowing with deep red blossoms hanging over the entrance. Only to be expected, when it seemed to have taken over the cliff face.

And Isabel waited for them here. Trilling and crooning warmly, as she nuzzled Levi in greeting first, and then Eren himself. A gesture that made Eren’s eyes go wide, even though it was only to be expected, given that his and Levi’s mating bond had her blessing. Hers, and Farlan’s, whom Eren had yet to meet, but no doubt would soon.

 _“Come quickly! They’re about to hatch any second!”_ Isabel’s voice echoed in both their minds, as she turned and strode into the cave. Pushing the vines aside, as Levi and Eren followed her through a curving tunnel, before it opened up into a larger chamber. One lit by pale orange fire stones set into the walls here and there, serving as a source of light.

And while there were tunnels no doubt leading off to other rooms in Farlan and Isabel’s home, all their attention was drawn towards the center of the chamber. To the huge nest made from soft moss. Moss of the sort that grew along the shore of the lake and of the islands that had one to speak of.  Within the nest lay five eggs of the purest silver, their smooth surfaces shining so brilliantly it looked as if they were forged from it. A water dragon with seafoam green scales and silver eyes watched over them vigilantly, his emerald mane rising in excitement, as he crooned softly in welcome.

A welcome he gave to all of them, as he nuzzled his mate, as well as Eren and Levi in turn. And Eren knew, as the dragon gave his name, that Farlan trusted him. That he, an elf, was allowed to be here told Eren everything he needed to know.

They didn’t have to wait long for the eggs to hatch. Soon, one of the egg shells cracked, a tiny head poking through before the rest of the body emerged. The first of Farlan and Isabel’s children was a little girl with emerald green scales and a lilac mane and fins, whom they’d named Jonna. Then the rest followed, shortly after Jonna pushed free of her egg.

Hjalmar, a little boy with indigo scales, coupled with a silver mane and fins.

Caeda, the third, a girl blessed with her mother’s silver scales, and a seafoam green mane and fins.

Then Fae broke free from her egg. A spirited young hatching with royal purple scales and a sky blue mane, who was the first of her siblings to demand food.

Their son Bran was the last to hatch, bearing aqua scales and a purple mane and fins. All of the hatchlings were quick to demand food after their sister did. Their voices were tiny croons, and their thoughts pressed against their parents minds’, as well as Eren’s and Levi’s, too. Not in the form of a voice, as it would take time for them to speak, let alone shift into a humanoid form. But more in the form of a wordless need.

One that was only to be expected, as baby dragons hatched from the egg hungry. A hunger their parents sated by feeding them with small strips of fresh fish. Ones that would be easy for the young dragons, who were currently the size of a cat, to eat.

And as Farlan, Isabel, and Levi sang to celebrate the new lives born into the world, Eren’s heart soared. The long, one of high, melodious trills and long, drawn out croons, wa one of joy. A melody more beautiful than he’d ever imagined it could be. And while being here meant taking the final step in sealing his mating bond would have to wait…

Eren knew, as he settled against Levi’s side, that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [Chris](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/) for helping me pick the names of Farlan and Isabel's hatchlings!


	22. Dragonsong

The following day, Eren and Levi stood in the cove. Before each other, nude except for the necklaces they wore, their hearts fluttered with anticipation of what was to come. After all this time, the day had finally come when they would complete their courtship in full. Seal a mating bond as dragons did. It would have happened yesterday, were it not for the fact that they had been called to witness the hatching of Isabel and Farlan’s children.

But it wasn’t something either of them would change. Not when Isabel and Farlan’s little ones were healthy, and had hatched into a world where they were free. Where they didn’t have to fear the thought of being slain by elves, but would rather grow up learning of them as friends. That, coupled with Eren’s marriage before his friends and family, had made the day joyful and well worth celebrating.

And today, they stood in the cove alone atop the warm white sand for a different reason. The mid afternoon sun shone brilliantly overhead, in a clear blue sky that bore no hint of bad weather to come. Not that that would have been a bad thing, or dampened their spirits in the slightest.

After all, it wasn’t every day that one sealed a mating bond.

With a tender smile upon his face, Levi raised his right hand to cup Eren’s cheek, as the two of them leaned forward, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Lightly caressing Eren’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, while feeling Eren pull him into an embrace. Here, with Eren’s strong arms around him, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Then, once Levi pulled away from the kiss, he began to sing. A melody of soft, sweet trills and croons, sung in the draconian language. An ancient one, of the love that grew between a fire dragon and a water dragon. Two dragons that, even with the differences in their customs, fell in love and sealed a mating bond. The tale of the first dragons who ever mated outside their respective bloodlines, and the love and happiness they found and possessed until the end of their lives. It was one of their greatest, most joyous tales, and Levi hoped to teach Eren enough of his own language that he could understand it in full one day.

But even though Eren didn’t understand the words Levi sang, he understood the meaning and intent behind them. That he sang of love, and happiness, and the joyous future they would share together. The meaning shone crystal clear, in the soft, sweet melody of Levi’s voice.

So Eren sang in elvish, adding his voice to the melody. He sang a ballad of a different sort. Of an elven merchant who traveled the lands far and wide. Of how the elf had, upon setting up camp in a riverside village one summer’s eve, had met one of the merfolk. Of the friendship the two had forged, during the time they’d spent camped in the village peddling their wares, and the promise they’d made to meet again when the elf returned to the village in three months’ time. And of the love that slowly grew between them, coupled with the mutual desire to no longer be apart. Of how the tale ended with the merchant settling down in that very village. Shaping a tree growing beside the river with magic, so that it stretched over the water, and the two could share a home exactly as they were.

And so they had, the tale ending with the two living out their days in happiness. Indeed, it was a tale of a love that grew between two different beings who had made it work with trust and understanding.

As one, Eren and Levi sang beneath the open sky in their respective languages. Declaring their love, along with their mating bond to the world, as was the way of Levi’s people. As they sang, their hearts soared with joy, at knowing they were finally living this moment. One that would lead to the two of them sealing their mating bond at long last. So that they would lives as mates, and as husbands, honoring both their peoples’ traditions.

Their voices rang clear and bright in the summer air, until Eren and Levi reached the last notes of their songs. As one, their voices faded, until they fell silent. And when they did, Eren closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Levi’s. Reveling in the feel of his husband’s scaled arms around him, and the warmth of his love.A love that, for both of them, wasn’t expressed in this moment through words, but rather through actions.

Actions that continued as they pulled apart, gazing tenderly into each other’s eyes as they did so. Acknowledging, silently, what would come next, while their hearts beat even faster in anticipation of it.

To that end, Levi crooned a spell in the draconian language, casting it upon himself and Eren. One Eren had felt cast upon him before, as he did now. The spell that would allow him to breathe underwater settled over him like a warm blanket, and warmed him from within. Hearing Levi’s voice only warmed him even more so, because even when casting a spell, his voice was warm and gentle. Eren didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky in finding a husband and mate, and he didn’t know if he ever would. But what truly mattered was that Levi was here, and with him.

It was a sentiment Levi agreed with, and when Eren gazed at him tenderly, he knew he was loved without Eren ever having to speak.

It was then, after nodding in unison, that they turned and strode into the water. Submerging themselves completely, as soon as the water was deep enough for them to do so. Levi breathed in as he sank below the surface. Knowing that for all his abilities, he wanted to be Eren’s equal in his moment. While Eren breathed, knowing he was safe, while his heart fluttered with anticipation.

Side by side, yet apart, they swam through the cove. Through the narrow ravine that led to open water, following its twists and turns, and once they reached open water, they swam even further apart, turning north once they did so. North, towards the entrance to Levi’s lair.

As they swam north, they slowly drew closer and closer together. Passing through the clear sunlit waters, the day drew on around them. As one, they swam side by side below the surface. Twisting and turning elegantly, they made their way swiftly yet surely through the water, as if they were born to do so. Growing closer and closer until, as they evening light shone overhead, they finally settled into an embrace.

Once they did, passing through a rough-hewn cave entrance far below the surface, it was as if something settled into place. A warmth coming to rest in their hearts, linking them together. As the mating bond finally settled into place, a sense of calm settled over Eren. Here, passing through the dark caverns illuminated here and there by pale blue and radiant white fire stone, Eren could only say he felt safe. Connected to his husband and mate, in a way he hadn’t been before. He’d known sealing a mating bond would be different, and indeed it was.

But Eren could only say that they new-formed bond settling over them, and growing stronger bit by bit, felt right.

And Levi, well… Levi had learned from his mother that sealing a mating bond was special. That it brought the hearts of those sealing it even closer, but only if they wanted that to be so. Only if the feelings of love and devotion were genuine, and not forced in any way. You couldn’t force a mating bond, after all. Not when it was dependent on those involved choosing to do so. On the love between them, no matter what form that love took.

Oh, how Levi’s heart fluttered at the warmth of the bond settling there. His bond with Eren, warm and right and everything he’d ever wanted from a mating bond.

Entwined in each other’s arms, they swam as one through the flooded caves. Through this passage and that, Levi guided them, knowing the way to his lair like the back of his hand. The flooded caves were vast, and without Levi telling someone the way, they might never find the entrance to his lair. It was a place he’d found and made into his home…

And tonight, for the first time, Eren would gaze upon it. Upon what was now _their_ home. As he did when the two of them rose in unison, and they finally broke the surface.


	23. Together, As One

When they rose to the surface, Eren’s eyes went wide. He could not have known what Levi’s lair, his home, looked like before seeing it with his own eyes. But even so, Eren doubted he ever could have imagines anything quite like this.

Before him stretched a large cavern. One illuminated by veins of fire stone in shades of blue and white winding through the walls and ceiling. By moonlight as well, filtering down through a large sinkhole in the earth. The walls of which were covered in lush vegetation; those that came in direct contact with the sun’s rays, anyway.

And the floor of Levi’s lair was covered in still, clear water. Dotted here and there with islands more than large enough for a water dragon to comfortably rest upon, as well as stalagmites rising up out of the water in an array of shapes and sizes. They were well matched by the stalactites hanging from the ceiling far above. And some had even joined together, forming huge pillars that stretched from the floor of the cave to the ceiling far above.

More than that, Levi’s lair was _warm_. So warm and humid, but not uncomfortably so. And even the water here was warm, reminiscent of bath water. Warm enough that Eren already knew he’d never grow cold here, even in the nude.

Levi’s home was beautiful, so much so Eren didn’t think he had the words to describe it.

Levi crooned in Eren’s arms, nuzzling his left shoulder tenderly. “So… I see you like it?” Levi whispered, his heart warming at the expression of pure awe gracing Eren’s features.

After all, this was their home now, and Levi wanted to do everything he could to make sure Eren was comfortable and happy.

Well, in truth  it was _one_ of their homes. Eren still had a home in Shiganshina, after all. And with all the time he’d spent their, Levi was beginning to feel as if that was his home, too. Having two homes was perfectly fine as far as Levi was concerned. As long as he had a safe place to rest, plenty of tasty food, and those he loved by his side… Well, it wasn’t difficult to say he could call any place a home, as long as he had those things.

Then Eren pulled Levi into a tighter embrace. “I do. Your home is beautiful, Levi.” He paused. “And it’s so _warm_ in here!” Eren couldn’t help wondering why that was so.

Levi chuckled, before planting a soft kiss on Eren’s right cheek. “You have my magic to thank for that. It helps keep my home more comfortable in winter. And I’ve always preferred warm temperatures over cold ones.” It was comfortable for him.

And it warmed Levi’s heart to know Eren felt the same.

Then, Eren and Levi swam towards the shallower water in Levi’s lair. Shallow enough that their feet rested on the smooth stone beneath them, and that came up to their chests. Like that, that waded through the water side by side, Eren’s left hand in Levi’s right. Past stalagmites and tiny islands, until they reached the largest island in the center of Levi’s home.

This one was different, in that the top of it was higher above the water than the others, but not significantly so. A ring of wide, flat-topped stalagmites rigned most of the top, and in the center of the ring lay a huge nest. Constructed of an extremely thick bed of moss, as Farlan and Isabel’s had been, Eren knew that this could only serve as Levi’s bed.

What’s more, there was a trinket placed on top of each stalagmite. Some were intricately shaped pieces of wood, and others were pretty stones…

But Eren’s eye was drawn to one in particular. One Eren walked towards, before carefully removing the carving from where it sat atop the stalagmite. _His_ carving, the one of a trout he’d given to Levi as a gift. It had been meticulously cared for, like the precious thing it was.

As Eren felt Levi embrace him from behind, he spoke. “You’ve taken really good care of it, Levi. Thank you.” Smiled softly, too, wanting nothing more than to take Levi in his arms.

Which Eren did, after he set the carving back upon its resting place. Meeting Levi’s impossibly tender gaze with his own, before their lips met in an equally gentle kiss. Then they removed their marriage necklaces, carefully setting them before the wooden carving. Before Levi took Eren  gently in his arms, and lay him back atop the soft moss. Once he did, Levi settled himself over Eren, gazing down at him with all the love in the world.

Then Eren gently caressed Levi’s cheek, feeling soft skin and smooth scales under his fingertips, before moving it to cup the back of Levi’s head. Running his fingers over the short, bristly hair of Levi’s undercut, before pulling him down into a tender kiss.

And Levi allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss. To gently cup Eren’s cheeks in his scaled hands, as Eren’s other hand came to rest on the small of his back. The kiss was warm, and soft, and infinitely tender, sending a pleasant shiver down Levi’s spine.

One kiss became two, then three, then a series of kisses. Soft and tender, yet increasingly passionate, as evidenced when Levi’s tongue tentatively slipped past Eren’s lips. Causing Eren to moan softly with pleasure in response, his hands slowly caressing Levi’s back as he did so. Because feeling Levi above him, kissing him so gently and passionately… It was everything he’d ever wanted and more. Enough to cause his skin to warm, and a familiar heat to begin growing between his legs, as his cock twitched, beginning to swell.

A feeling Levi experienced as well, for Eren’s tender caress warmed his body wherever Eren touched. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to touch more of Eren, and be touched in return, as a familiar heat began to pool between his legs. A rhythmic pulsing as his cock began to swell inside him. Levi wanted Eren, wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world, as the consummated their mating bond.

But he had to be certain Eren wanted this, too.

And it was in that moment, before Levi even had a chance to speak, that Eren knew what he wanted. To make love, but do so in a way they hadn’t before.

Emboldened by his own comfort, Eren spoke. “Levi… I want you.” Then… “Inside me.” His voice warm and tender, but heavy with desire.

In response, Levi kissed him gently. “I want you, too…” He whispered. “But I can’t prepare you with my fingers. If I did, my claws would hurt you.” And Levi would never hurt Eren. Wouldn’t risk it, not now or ever, when Eren was so infinitely precious to him.

Smiling tenderly, Eren cupped Levi’s cheek. “It’s okay, love. I know you’re worried, but you don’t need to be. I’ve fingered myself plenty of times while touching myself, so I’m used to it. Plus I know you’ll go slow, and that you won’t hurt me.” After all, it was Levi he was with. His husband, his mate, and the one he loved with all his heart.

There was nothing he had to fear from Levi, no matter what form he took.

So Levi crooned, as he moved his hands from Eren’s cheeks, down his neck, to cup his shoulders. Massaging them gently, while drinking in the sight of Eren laid out on the moss below him. His dark skin was radiant, bathed in moonlight and the light of the fire stone illuminating the cave. As were his verdant green eyes, his soft brown hair, the pearly stretch marks decorating his hips and thighs… Everything about him was perfect, and desirable.

So Levi continued his ministrations. Gently running his hands over Eren’s sculpted chest, and lightly brushing the pads of his thumbs over Eren’s nipples. Never taking his eyes off his love, as he listened to Eren’s ever gasp and sigh of pleasure. The heat pulsing between his legs burned even hotter, as Levi gasped at the feel of his cock beginning to unsheathe. More and more, until he was fully hard. Ready for what would come next, but he took his time. Eren was worth being patient for, and…

And Levi wanted to take his time. Give Eren pleasure during, before, and after the actual act of lovemaking. To show his love and devotion in the act as well.

Eren moaned softly, as he felt Levi slowly massage his hips. Felt the fingers of one scaled hand lightly trail through the coarse hair at the base of his fully hard cock, but not touching him just yet. Nor yet making any move to part his legs further.

And Eren gasped. “Levi… please… I want you…” Wanted to feel Levi inside him at long last, more intensely than he had before.

In response, Levi simply crooned once more. “Shhh… Just let me take care of you, sweetheart.” He wanted to do so for just a little longer.

But not for too long, he knew, as he gently massaged Eren’s muscular thighs. Feeling the soft skin and hair under his palms, while parting them gently. Settling himself between Eren’s legs once he did so, and positioning the tip of his cock at Eren’s entrance.

Eren gasped, shivering in anticipation as he felt Levi settle between his legs. Even more so when he felt the hot, slick tip of Levi’s cock pressing against his entrance. A gasp that turned into a deep, drawn out moan, as Levi finally pushed inside him.

It was unlike anything Eren had ever experienced. Levi pushed inside him so slowly, and Eren could already feel the effects of the aphrodisiac in Levi’s slick. How it made his skin flash hot, and his cock hang heavier between his legs than normal… And he could feel every ridge of Levi’s length sliding inside him. Stretching him more than he’d ever been stretched before, yet all he felt was pleasure. There was never any pain, nor could there be, with how gentle Levi was. All Eren could do was _feel_ , as Levi pushed inside him to the hilt.

Levi stilled himself for a moment once he did, trembling with the intensity of it. He’d known it would feel good, but this… This was better than he’d ever imagined it could be. Feeling Eren around him, being inside him and connected to him in such a way… It was everything he’d hoped it would be and more.

As it was for both of them, when Levi moved again. Slowly, as he had before, such that Eren could feel the ridges of Levi’s cock dragging over the little spot inside him that made him see stars. The only thing Eren could do was feel everything Levi gave him, gasping and moaning with the sheer intensity of their tender lovemaking. One intense not only from the physical pleasure of it, but from the emotional intensity of being connected in such a way. Making love was always an intimate and tender affair, but it was even more so now.

For this was the night they’d sealed their mating bond, consummating it in the exact way they’d both wanted.

But as much as they’d wanted to make this moment last, Eventually, Eren felt a familiar pressure building at the base of his cock. Felt it, as Levi reached between them, taking Eren’s cock -flushed to the tip and leaking- into his right hand. Pumping Eren’s cock with firm, gentle strokes. Lightly running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s foreskin, before carefully easing it back to expose the dripping head. Gently caressing the exposed head of Eren’s cock, and reveling in the way his love moaned when he did just that, before easing Eren’s foreskin back up to cover the head.

It was a motion that threw Eren over the edge in waves of pleasure. Eren’s semen coating both their stomachs in thick, hot spurts.

It was then that Levi pushed inside Eren to the hilt, unable to hold back his release any longer. Sparks of light flashed before his eyes as he came. His cock pulsing as thick spurts of semen spilled inside Eren. Most intensely so at the base, as his knot swelled, locking them together until it deflated.

And Eren could only gasp, as the wet warmth of Levi’s seed filled him, as he could feel Levi’s knot swell, tying them together. Something he’d always wanted to feel, ever since he’d seen Levi’s knot for the first time. And it was better than he’d ever imagined it could be.

But then, basically everything that had happened during their relationship so far had been.

When Levi stilled, his orgasm complete and his knot locking them together, he rolled over in a single fluid motion. Reversing their positions so that Eren lay atop him. One that would be more comfortable for him to rest in, until his knot deflated.

So it was that they lay together in a peaceful, drowsy silence. Sleep weighed heavy on their minds and bodies, until Levi’s knot went down, his length softening and slipping back inside the sheath; a wet rush of semen following it.

Then, they could stay awake no longer. So Eren and Levi drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Warm and sated and covered in each other’s release. They’d have to clean the mess up tomorrow when they awakened, but the mess wasn’t a fact that bothered them. It was simply a mark of the intimacy they’d shared, on the night of their bonding.

And here, in each other’s arms with their mating bond sealed at long last, there was nowhere else they’d rather be.


	24. Family Matters

Weeks passed since the night Eren and Levi had sealed their mating bond. As they did, summer turned to autumn. They were weeks filled with happiness for both Eren and Levi. On some nights they drifted off to sleep in Levi’s lair, and on others they fell asleep in Eren’s home. A home that was Levi’s now too, for he’d become a familiar face in Shiganshina. And although many of Eren’s fellow villagers were still awestruck by the knowledge that his people lived, that didn’t stop them from treating him as if he belonged there.

Which he did, being Eren’s husband and mate. He would have belonged there even if they’d remained friends, and had never become lovers. Elves were always courteous to their guests, after all, so it wasn’t hard to fit in there.

Indeed, the weeks where summer changed to autumn truly were filled with joy. Eren and Levi were bonded, and shared every moment they could together. Sometimes by cooking meals, trying new and varied recipes, and finding more and more kinds of elven cuisine Levi enjoyed. Sometimes by making love, and learning more about what they enjoyed each time. Or sometimes simply remaining snuggled close in silence, while one of them read by lamplight. And at other times by swimming in the lake, or going on long walks through the forest.

No matter how Eren and Levi spent their time together, their love and devotion shone through, and it was something they knew they’d always treasure.

Though that was far from the only good thing that had happened. Only recently, a few of the other water dragons had hesitantly come forth to reveal themselves to the residents of Shiganshina. Isabel and Farlan had done so on separate occasions, by giving unexpected and welcome aid to the elves that had been fishing the lake that day. And later by basking on the shore outside the village, once they’d known it was safe. They hadn’t brought their children with them yet, as they were still understandably wary…

But it was an amazing step of progress all the same. One that had spurred a dragoness named Petra to reveal herself to the village in a show of trust. Understandably, she’d been wary as Farlan and Isabel had the first day Eren had met her. If not more so, given that she’d never before met an elf on friendly terms.

But it was only a sign that things were still continuing to get better. Better for Eren and Levi, as well as everyone else they held dear. Family and friends that they still spent as much time with as they could, for those people loved them too, and would always remain important in their lives.

It was one such person Eren and Levi waited for, in the light of the rising sun. The clear sky was painted in shades of orange, red, purple, and pink, and the water was calm and still. It was warm out, but with the first faint chill of winter in the air.

Hugin and Munin had returned last night. Boldly snatching food right off Eren and Levi’s plates, after swooping through an open window of Eren’s home while the two shared a candlelit dinner. Once Eren and Levi had given them permission, of course. They’d come to say that they’d done as Levi asked; that they’d delivered his message to the dragons they could find. Not all of them, of course. Far too many dragons remained in the world for two ravens to visit all of them in such a short time frame.

But with this start, word would spread. And in time, all dragons would have the freedom that was rightfully theirs.

The ravens had also come to deliver one other message.

That Levi’s mother was coming to visit, and that she would arrive the following morning.

She was the one they waited for. Levi lay upon the shore in his dragon form, watching the horizon intently. They waited at the shore bordering Shiganshina, for this was where they knew she’d arrive. Knew, courtesy of Hugin and Munin who had told her that’s where Levi had been staying. That he’d taken an elf as his mate, but that was all they knew.

And as Eren leaned against Levi’s right side, he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Only to hear Levi’s voice resounding in his mind a moment later. _“Are you nervous, love?”_ A voice that was warm, tender, and understanding as always.

Eren exhaled a shaky breath. “A little. I mean, it’s not every day you meant your mother-in-law, especially in a relationship like ours.” Then Eren paused, before continuing. “What if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t approve of you taking me as a mate, and of you revealing your existence to my people?” They were all valid worries. For the last thing Eren wanted to do was cause a rift between Levi and Levi’s mother.

At that, Levi crooned. _“I understand, sweetheart. But it will be okay. My mom always wanted the best for me, and wanted me to remain safe. But she also hoped for a day when I wouldn’t have to hide, and neither would she.”_ Levi understood Eren’s fear. But he also knew that in the end, Eren did not need to worry. Wanted Eren to know that, without invalidating Eren’s thoughts and feelings.

In response, Eren only snuggled closer to Levi’s side while they waited. Feeling Levi’s warmth radiating through his smooth scales, coupled with listening to the rhythm of his breathing and the strong, steady beat of his heart. Both of which grounded Eren, and soothed him as Levi’s words had. Levi was here, and with him, and he knew Levi would never lie to him. Especially not about important matters like this.

So it was that they waited, watching the sunrise, until the water stirred. Levi’s mane rose as he got to his feet, trilling loudly, the joy evident in his voice.

And Eren followed suit, standing beside his mate and husband, as Levi’s mother strode onto the shore. Her scales shimmered in the light of the rising sun; a deep royal purple on her back, shifting in a gradient to a rich sapphire blue on the rest of her. Her mane was a pale lilac hue, and her eyes were the same shade of grey as Levi’s were.

She trilled, clear and bright, in answer to Levi’s greeting, and bounded towards her son. The two nuzzling each other in greeting, as water dragons did. Happiness overflowing from them both, after going so long without seeing each other.

It was Kuchel who spoke first, reaching her thoughts out towards Levi. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t visit sooner little one. But after I informed the other water dragons living near me of the news… Well, let’s just say it took time for me to calm their fears about all… this.”_ His mother’s voice was as kind as he remembered it to be.

Levi crooned in agreement. _“I know it is, for all of us. But what Hugin and Munin told you is the truth. We’re free again.”_ He paused, before continuing. _“And it’s also true that Eren is my mate.”_ Here Levi turned his head, gazing at Eren tenderly.

And it was then that Levi’s mother spoke to him. _“So you’re the elf my son chose as his mate.”_ Her voice was warm, yet filled with strength through the mental link. _“I always knew my son was curious. When he was a hatchling, he always loved exploring, and learning new things. And I suppose he still does, having revealed himself to you in the first place.”_ To Eren, it was as Levi had said. That his mother had cared for him, and only wanted the best for him.

It took a moment for Eren to find the words to speak. “Levi, he… He revealed himself to me because… because he said I didn’t look dangerous. And I promise, as his mate, I’ll always be there to look out for him…” Here Eren faltered, not sure how to go about asking for his mother-in-law’s name.

In response, she simply purred. _“You can call me Kuchel,  Eren. I’m not worried about you being a threat to my son, because I trust him, and his judgement. He grew up and left the nest to find his own place in the world, as all hatchlings eventually do. All I can do is guide him, care for him, and be there when he needs me.”_ She paused, before continuing. _“And I’ve also had some time to adjust to this change in the world.”_ It was a change for the best, as far as she was concerned.

And Eren… He found himself at a loss for words, such was the joy that overwhelmed him. He’d worried about whether or not Levi’s mother would give their union her blessing, only to find he didn’t have to fret at all. Things truly were taking a turn for the better, more so than they had before.

So Levi and Eren remained for a time, speaking with Kuchel as the sun continued to rise. Learning that she intended to remain here for a short time before leaving, so that she could return home before winter set in.

Her words only served to remind Eren and Levi that they needed to plan for where they wished to stay during the winter months. For the lake would be covered in ice then, and the water would be too cold for Eren to swim in even if he broke through it, and were pressed against Levi for warmth. There were plans to be made, and time to spend with Levi’s mother before she returned home. But Eren and Levi would find a way to make things work, as they always had.

The world was changing for the better, and they only had brighter days ahead of them.


	25. Something New

A few months later, in the midst of winter, Eren and Levi were safe, nestled away in the warmth of Levi’s lair. After some deliberation, it was where they’d chosen to spend the winter.

Winter, spent in the warmth of a water dragon’s lair. It wasn’t how Eren had forseen things playing out, back when winter turned to spring. He’d expected time to pass as it usually did, with nothing really happening to change much about the world. But in less than a year, he’d learned that dragons still lived, after elves had long believed them lost to the world. And already, dragons were beginning to reclaim the freedom that had once been theirs, and now was again.

And Eren had Levi. The water dragon who was now his mate, and whom he loved so, so much. Eren had taken, lately, to trying to list all the things he loved about Levi. As he did now, his eyes nearly closed while he lounged in the warm waters of the dragon’s lair. Felt the stone of the island he lounged against on his bare skin, knowing Levi rested upon it in his nest. _Their_ nest. The dragon facing him, watching over him lovingly and protectively, while he pondered his thoughts.

There were so many things Eren loved about Levi. So many, that every time he attempted to list them all, he could never seem to finish. And every time he did, he always seemed to find some new, small thing to love about Levi.

Eren was in love, and there was no one else he’d rather call his husband. His mate, the one who’d crafted him a necklace of fire stone, with the pendant being one of his love’s own scales. A necklace that currently rested beside Levi’s, atop one of the stalagmites ringing the enormous nest. When they were alone at home, they didn’t always wear their marriage necklaces. But nonetheless, such treasures were always well cared for.

With the warmth of the air and water surrounding him, Eren’s eyes fluttered shut. Relaxation seeping into his muscles, as he sighed in contentment. It would be easy to fall asleep here, relaxed under Levi’s protective gaze. But falling asleep here wasn’t something Eren would do, if only because the stone made for a terribly uncomfortable bed, and he didn’t fancy waking up sore and aching.

But Eren would let himself continue to relax, and allow his thoughts to drift wherever they would.

And as Eren slipped off into his daydream, Levi watched over him. The rays of the setting sun illuminating his lair, coupled with that of the fire stone, bathed Eren’s dark skin in a warm radiance. As though it were luminous, lit from within, rather than without. Illuminating his scars, too, as well as  the stretch marks decorating his hips and thighs. Eren was nude, comfortable in that state, and Levi could allow his gaze to roam over every inch of Eren’s body appreciatively. Eren had always been beautiful, from the very moment they’d met.

And in Levi’s eyes, Eren would always be beautiful.

Beautiful, and desirable.

It was then, gazing down at Eren, that he found his thoughts drifting towards one of his own desires. One he’d wanted for some time, but hadn’t known how to bring up.

Now, as Levi had so many times before, he wondered what it would be like if he and Eren made love while he were in _this_ form. How they might bring each other pleasure, and how they would be positioned, given the size difference between them. Levi knew it was perfectly okay for him to desire such a thing, for it was normal for dragons - be they water, fire, frost, or a hybrid between one of those bloodlines- to make love in both their dragon and humanoid forms.

But still, Levi hadn’t mentioned his desire to try, because he didn’t know how Eren would react to hearing such a thing. Didn’t want to force Eren into doing so, or even risk making him feel as if that were the case.

Even so, Levi couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking of his desire in that moment. Couldn’t stop the heat from building between his rear legs, or from shifting his position as silently as he could. Raising his hips as his cock slipped free from the thin slit between his hind legs, and moving enough so that his erection wouldn’t be visible if Eren were to turn around.

If Eren remained in front of him, of course.

Even so, Levi could feel his cock pulsing, and knew he could try to grind against the nest below him, and seek relief that way. Or he could shift, and take care of himself in his humanoid form, or even just wait until he went soft on his own… But each one risked his erection being seen in this form. Risked having his fantasy revealed in some way, and Levi crooned in frustration unconsciously, completely unsure of what to do…

A sound that caused Eren’s eyes to snap open, the instant he heard it. To turn around and scramble up the shallow slope towards the nest. To kneel upon the soft moss in front of Levi, his heart racing and his thoughts overflowing with worry.

As soon as Eren kneeled, he reached forward, his hands cupping Levi’s face. “Levi!? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Whatever was wrong, Eren hoped it wasn’t serious. Eren couldn’t tell the cause, but perhaps the way Levi’s hips were elevated indicated some sort of injury Levi hadn’t known about until now. Or perhaps his mate had been getting sick, and had thought it something so small that it was hardly worth mentioning before now.

No matter the cause, Eren gazed gently into Levi’s stormy grey eyes. Letting him know, without words, that he was here for him, and that he wanted nothing more than for him to be okay.

Eren’s concern touched Levi’s heart. It was fitting for Eren to be concerned about those he cared for. To worry about his loved ones if there was even the slightest chance they might be hurt or sick. Eren was passionate, and had a huge heart, so it seemed impossible for him _not_ to be concerned. At least that Levi could see. Even so, Levi hadn’t the slightest clue how to begin explaining this, along with these particular fantasies to Eren.

The only thing he could think to do in that moment was act. To stand, and turn so that his left side faced Eren. Revealing in full what had caused him to croon in worry, while lowering his head so that it nearly touched the nest, while keeping his gaze downcast. Not knowing _how_ Eren would react to seeing him with an erection in this form…

And Eren’s eyes went wide, as his gaze settled on Levi’s cock, hanging heavy between his rear legs. It was the same shape, and the same striking shade of red as it was in his humanoid form, but so much _bigger_. Significantly longer and thicker, and glistening with slick, the sight of it pulled Eren’s memories into the present. Memories of old fantasies concerning himself and Levi. Ones he still thought about and desired, but hadn’t known the words to mention them.

Until now, that is. “Oh…” Eren’s voice was soft, heavy with desire as heat pulsed between his legs, causing his cock to swell. “Oh, _Levi…_ ”

Upon hearing Eren speak, Levi reached out with his thoughts. _“It’s okay, Eren. You… you don’t have to be with me when… when I’m like this. I… I can shift…”_ And he would do so, if Eren weren’t comfortable with making love whilst he was in his dragon form. For all that Levi wanted to make love to Eren like this, he would never dream of forcing Eren to do anything unwilling simply to sate his own desires.

Eren’s eyes widened for a moment, before he closed the distance between them once more. “I understand, Levi. But I don’t want you to shift.” Eren whispered softly, before continuing. “I want you…” Gently pressed a kiss to the side of Levi’s face as well, while gently cradling Levi’s face in his hands. Letting Levi know, with words and without, that he wanted this.

Wanted Levi, and loved him wholly and completely in each of his forms.

In response, Levi crooned, answering with his voice and through the mental link. _“Are you sure, Eren?”_ Levi asked simply because he had to be absolutely certain of this. That Eren wanted this just as much as he did.

In answer, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s face once more, feeling the smooth scales under his lips. “ I am. Now, let’s get you more comfortable, shall we?” For all his reassurance, Eren could still see and feel the tension and worry coursing through Levi’s frame.

He wanted to calm Levi, and lay the last of his worries to rest, before they made love.

Then, Levi lay on his right side, before rolling onto his back in one fluid movement. His cock jutted up into the air, hanging heavy over his stomach. It was the first position he’d thought of, as far as love-making in this form went. One that would be easy to manage, given the size difference between them.

And both their hearts thudded in anticipation, as Eren stood, before climbing atop Levi. Kneeling on Levi’s chest, while feeling the silky smooth scales beneath his palms. The heat radiating off Levi’s form as well, coupled with the rhythm of his breath and his heartbeat. Laid out beneath him, Levi was the most beautiful thing Eren had ever laid eyes upon. A fact that was true in both of Levi’s forms, and…

And tonight, Eren would make certain Levi knew it.

So Eren gently moved his hands back and forth, massaging Levi’s chest. “You know, I wanted you from the moment I fell in love. In this form, and your humanoid form, Levi. You… you’re so beautiful to me… so perfect…” Whispering endearments that flowed from his lips like water.

In answer, Levi could only purr and croon, while murmuring Eren’s name in a voice both tender and filled with desire through their mental link.

So Eren continued his gentle ministrations. Carefully running his hands over Levi’s chest, before moving them farther down Levi’s stomach. Mapping out Levi’s scales beneath his hands, as well as familiarizing himself with Levi’s body in this form. Making love like this was new to both of them, and as such, Eren knew he would take his time with this. Take his time to make it good for both of them.

And as he touched Levi gently, continuing to murmur endearments and praise, Eren felt the tension and worry seep from Levi’s body.

Under Eren’s touch, with all his reassurances, how could Levi not do such a thing? He knew, from Eren’s words and his tender caress, that Eren wanted this just as much as he did. But those actions only served to further emphasize Eren’s earlier words, only to prove that Eren’s words were true.

It was then that Levi reached out through the mental link. _“Eren… Touch me…”_ His voice was warm, and heavy with desire.

To that, Eren hummed. “Of course, my sweetheart.” Smiled softly, as Levi raised his head, and their eyes met.

Then, Eren turned around, re-situating himself so that he faced Levi’s length. Reached forward, took Levi’s length gently in his hands, and stroked. Hearing Levi keen in pleasure, and feeling his own length twitch in response.

So Eren slowly stroked Levi’s warm, slick length with both his hands. Feeling the ridges of it beneath his hands, while wrapping them around as much of Levi’s shaft as he could. In this form, Levi’s length was too thick for Eren to wrap even both his hands around. And far too large for Eren to ever take inside him. Yet Eren was content knowing those limitations. For it didn’t stop them from wanting this, and being able to make love.

After all, Eren didn’t need to feel Levi’s length inside him to know that they were making love, and to enjoy it. That felt amazing for Eren when it happened, as he knew it was for Levi. But that wasn’t what made sex good or pleasurable for them.

Rather, it was the fact that they were together. The fact that they both wanted whatever happened when they made love, and always strove to give each other pleasure. To express not only their desire for each other when they made love, but also the love they held for each other.

All Levi could do, as Eren gently stroked his pulsing length, was to _feel_. Feel, and cry out in pleasure, such were the words he spoke aloud in his mother tongue. Coupled with voicing his pleasure through their mental link.

Particularly when Eren turned his attention to the smooth area at the base of Levi’s cock, when he knew Levi’s knot would swell. Feeling how warm and slick it was, and growing even more so, the more he gently massaged the base of Levi’s cock. Eren knew just how sensitive Levi’s knot was, even when it wasn’t swollen, and he reveled in how intensely Levi cried out in sheer ecstasy.

Indeed, it was all Levi could do to delay his impending orgasm. To feel how his length twitched and pulsed in Eren’s grip, wanting to make this moment last as long as he could…

But then Levi cried out. A long, drawn out keen of pleasure uttered in the draconian language, as Levi came. Heat sparked over every inch of his body, racing beneath his scales as if he’d been struck by lightning. Levi breathed heavily, too, feeling Eren’s hands on his length more acutely than he had before.

And Eren felt Levi’s cock harden further in his grasp, twitching, before Levi came. Heard Levi crying out in sheer ecstasy, as thick spurts of semen covered his chest and stomach. Eren could feel the warm white fluid dripping down between his legs as well as over them. Knew Levi’s seed was pooling on the dragon’s stomach, a well as trickling down his sides. There was more of it, so much more than when Levi came in his humanoid form.

But then, that only made sense given how much larger Levi was in this form, coupled with the fact that he’d knotted.

Once Eren had stroked Levi through his orgasm, Eren reached down with his right hand, and wrapped it around his aching length. He only had to stroke himself a few times, focusing his attention on his foreskin and swollen cock-head, before he came. Lights flashing before his closed lids, as he stroked himself through it, only releasing his length when it began to soften in his grasp.

Then, sleep began to weigh heavy on Eren and Levi’s minds. But before it overtook them, they remained as they were. Eren atop Levi’s belly, occasionally massaging Levi’s swollen knot, as he knew Levi liked. Gently, so as to never make the overstimulation painful, or uncomfortable in any way.

And Levi purred, the sound thrumming deep in his chest. Blissful, and overcome with the love he felt for Eren, and that he knew Eren felt for him in turn. Levi had long dreamed of Eren making love to him in this form, but this… This had been far better than anything Levi had imagined so far, or ever could.

But then, things tended to be that way, when he and Eren were together.

Then, once Levi’s length softened, slipping back into the slit between his legs, neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer.

So Levi rolled onto his right side once Eren had slid off of him, crooning sleepily as he called Eren to his side once more.

In that moment, Eren snuggled himself against Levi’s chest. Listening to the rhythm of Levi’s breathing, coupled with the strong steady beat of his heart, as he and Levi drifted off to sleep. They’d have to clean themselves off once they awakened, as well as change the moss bedding in their nest. But both of those things would be easy enough to do later.

For now, though, Eren and Levi drifted off into the land of dreams. Dreams that could only ever be happy, after such a joyous moment. So they slept and dreamed through the winter night, both awaiting the arrival of spring.


	26. Epilogue

After winter had passed, Eren and Levi sat together on the shore bordering Shiganshina. Watching the sun rise on the warm spring morning, they could only say that life was good. No, more than good. New leaves grew on the trees, the way they did every spring. And while in some respects things had remained the same, in many ways, they had changed.

It had been almost a year since Eren and Levi had first met in the cove. How could they, during that first unexpected meeting, have ever expected to wake up to this a year later? To watching a sunrise together, as both bonded mates and husbands. To knowing that Levi’s people were once again free to roam the world without fear, as was their right. That dragons no longer feared the elves as their enemies, but now were beginning to embrace them as friends.

And it had all started because they had met on that warm spring day.

It never ceased to amaze them just how much they alone had managed to spark this change for the better. But then again, life was full of surprises.

As Levi and Eren knew well, gazing out upon the calm waters. Upon the sunrise painting the sky in shades of orange, yellow, and pink. A beautiful sight, one they’d seen any times, but that never grew any less beautiful.

So it was that Levi gazed out upon the water, and upon those who had come to join them this morning. Resting in his dragon form, his tail swishing and flicking lazily, while Eren sat next to him, leaning back against his mate’s warm side.

Eren was already clad in travelling clothes, for he and Levi planned to depart from Shiganshina later in the morning. To go on a hike through the spring woods, so Levi could see once more many of the things Eren had shown him before, as well as the new wonders that he hadn’t. The forest was a beautiful place, and Eren knew Levi had come to love it as much as he did, given how often the dragon asked if they could venture off into the forest.

It wouldn’t be a grand adventure, yet it would be time together that they treasured. They had all the time in the world to go on adventures both great and small, but in this moment…

In this moment, they simply wished to remain where they were. Remain, as Eren worked on his newest carving while resting against his love.

Levi turned and gazed at both Eren and the object in his hands. _“So. Have you decided what this carving will be of yet?”_ Levi wouldn’t be surprised if Eren had, but even so, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Eren gazed down at the half-circle of light brown wood in his hands. Carefully chiseling away small chips of wood, growing closer to completing it with each step. The carving was still rough and incomplete, hardly reflective of the shape it would eventually take.

But even so, Eren already had the image of what it would become in his mind. “It’s a carving of the Uroboros. An ancient symbol of a dragon swallowing its tail.”

At that, Levi trilled softly. _“And just why would a dragon swallow its own tail?”_ Levi’s curiosity flickered through the mental link as he spoke.

Eren hummed, smiling softly. “Well, it’s not a symbol in the literal sense. It’s intended as an emblem of wholeness or infinity. I felt inspired to carve it, after all that’s happened.”

In response, Levi only crooned softly. In agreement, for as they gazed off down the shore, he knew exactly what Eren meant. Looking upon Farlan and Isabel, watching over their five children, it was impossible not to see it. Caeda, Bran, and Jonna were content to wrestle and play under the watchful eyes of their parents. While Fae and Hjalmar were more occupied with climbing up to their mother’s back. A year ago, Levi wouldn’t have dreamed that this was possible, but now…

Now it was, and he knew why Eren had been inspired to carve the Uroboros. For his people had their freedom once more, when it had once been taken from them. Though many of his kin had yet to reclaim their freedom, Levi knew such a thing would happen in time.

For Eren and Levi, this moment was one of hope. A hope for a future that they knew would only continue to shine brighter as time passed.

Eren turned to Levi, about to say how he’d love to travel soon, so that they could begin to travel the world together, when, a clear, bright song echoed through the morning air. One that drew Eren and Levi’s gazes skyward, coupled with those of Farlan, Isabel, and their children. Upwards, to behold an amazing sight.

Three dragons flew towards them in formation. Leading the formation was a dragon with gleaming copper scales. Behind the leading dragon, to the left and right, the others followed. One was a dragon with royal purple scales, with some of those scales forming swirling patterns of shimmering gold. As well as a dragon with scales that shimmered like glacial ice. Shifting between white and blue, depending on how the light reflected off of them. Two fire dragons and a frost dragon, who called out in greeting, as they circled downwards, casting their gazes about for a place to land.

As Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and even their children raised their voices in song to greet their winged kin in welcome, Eren smiled brightly. If anything was a symbol of the bright future that was being created before his very eyes, this was it. Now, he had seen dragons soaring majestically through the skies, as he’d once dreamed of.

And he had Levi, his mate and husband whom he loved with all his heart to share it with. Levi, along with Farlan, Isabel, and all the others they held dear. For both Eren and Levi, this was a day of joy, as the rest of their days together would be as well.

The future was bright indeed, and as the three dragons landed in the shallows in a spray of water droplets, Eren and Levi knew they would embrace their future, one that would be filled with happiness and love in all its forms, with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the fic. I am seriously so, so proud of myself for writing this, and for finishing it. It's been an amazing experience, and I can't thank the mods enough for putting this event on. And once again, I'm incredibly grateful to the awesome people who beta'd this and made it even better, as well as everyone who supported me through the writing of it.
> 
> And of course, to my artist, arteis, who drew two amazing pieces of art for this fic.
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this fic enjoys it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
